Phantom of the Dojo
by Angle1
Summary: Kenshin keeps to himself in a popular Dojo. His presence there is almost a myth, but there are a few who know he’s real. Such as Kaoru. K&K. Cross between POTO and Kenshin. rated for language and battousai action. AKA blood and passion.
1. Prologue

Yay, another fic. This is my second Kenshin fic and 4th fic total. Weee.. well my first Kenshin fic did sooo well that I thought perhaps I would write another. It's a good way to vent eh? Ok enough of my talking. On to the new fic.

**Summery: **Kenshin keeps to himself in a popular Dojo. His presence there is almost a myth, but there are a few who know he's real.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin, or the Phantom of the Opera plot.

Prologue

Summer 1859

Dull purple eyes gazed though the haze of the summer twilight. The small child was getting tired of these late night travels. He was starting to feel like a bit of a gypsy. Yet he knew rest would come soon. There in front of the long line of walking travelers was a city, and soon he could rest. He didn't know what city it was, nor did he care. All he wanted at the moment was sleep, and perhaps some food. He was old enough and strong enough that he had to pull one of the many carts of supplies. It was heavy, and hard work for his young body to pull and he often slowed. When a harsh word was shot at him, or a sound of a whip slicing the air near his ear, he didn't jump. He had become so use to such things that he was numb to them. But he sped up nonetheless.

His name was Himura Kenshin, and he was ten years old. His parents had died and he had been left to the clutches of this traveling band of vagabonds. His mass of crimson hair had been sheered off, leaving ugly fuzzy patches of his red hair sticking in all directions from his scalp. They had held him down and used a razor sharp kuni knife to mutilate his face. It was only a large X shape that marred the delicate features of his face but it worked to break his spirit and marked him a slave. The wound was still bad. It was raw in some parts and infected in others. He was sure he was going to have a nasty scar for the rest of his life.

But he suffered in silence. No need to voice rights he didn't have. He was a slave to these people now. He was beat for fun and entertainment, and used as a pack mule at other times. But for now, he was safe; safe in front of the heavy cart that he pulled. The older men of the troop; the ugly, toothless, matted hair, and dirty beards that they were, had approached the Dojo that everyone was drawing near to. It was set in the center of a rather nice open garden that was surrounded by other gardens and small businesses. Kenshin didn't see anything of the grand Dojo that lay just behind the stone walls behind the garden. He didn't care, it was just another place to him.

The strong wooden doors swung open to the elder men and they quickly slipped in. Kenshin knew they would take advantage of the zen like state and ask the favor to rest there, at least in the protection of the garden. What better way to stay safe then to board with a dojo full of sword fighters. It didn't take long for the fast talking men to convince the well minded people of the Dojo to let them stay. The troop dispersed and Kenshin knew this was the only few moments of free time he would have before he would drop off to the few precious hours of sleep he could have. He ditched the cart as the woman unloaded it and quickly searched for a spot to hide himself lest he become the amusement of the older men.

Kenshin perched on a small bridge that spanned over a thin area of a pond. He crouched down, further making himself unnoticeable. He looked up only when he heard the large doors open again. A swamp of men of all ages, ranging from white bearded ancients to boys younger than he, poured from the Dojo. He was surprised to see girls amongst the uniforms. So this Dojo taught girls as well. He quickly dropped his eyes again to the gold and white fish gazing up at him from the clear water. He didn't know how much time had past or what the Dojo students where doing as they milled about them. He was suddenly approached and Kenshin tensed, ready for a hand to lash out at him, but instead it was a soft voice that greeted him.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you young man?" said the soft but firm female voice. Kenshin lifted his guarded purple eyes to the woman. She was tall, young, no more than fifteen years old. She had long ebony hair and dark piercing eyes. She was not in the same kind of uniform as the others in the dojo, but a strange variation of it. It was more like a woman's kimono that a training Gi. Kenshin had no idea what she was talking about, so he just stared up at her silently.

"The wound on your cheek, I've some medical training and I want to help you." She tried again. When Kenshin just shrugged his thin shoulders the teen sighed. "Oh for heaven sakes… here." she yanked Kenshin off the bridged and kneeled down on the grass in front of him and fished out a jar of some sort of salve from the folds of her kimono. She examined the X shaped wound before smearing the salve on it. The boy winced when the woman removed as much infection from the wound as she could. "It's not pretty. I'm not going to lie to you young man. You're going to have an awful scar for a very long time." She tisked as she closed the jar of salve and it vanished back under her robes and stood. "Take care of that and it should heal without many problems. The salve will help it to heal quickly and keep anymore infection from developing."

With that the teen tossed her hair over her shoulder, turned, and began walking away. Kenshin stood wide eyed and carefully touched the sticky stuff on his wound. It was the first time he had ever been treated with such kindness. As little as it was, it was still kindness to him. Course, the feeling didn't last long. A member of his traveling group stumbled from the growing shadows of the garden and took hold of the female. A large hand silenced any call she might have given.

Anger flared in Kenshin, an anger he had never felt before; not even during his beatings and mutilations. He filthy man ignored Kenshin as he struggled with the teen who was putting up quite a fight indeed. She had been well trained in whatever the style was that they taught here. But she was not prepared for a fight. She came out here to heal, not harm. She had no weapons but her graceful hands, and they were pinned to her sides at the moment. She still struggled with amazing power, but she would not win, she would soon be too tired. Dull purple eyes glittered coldly and then flared with amber that drowned the purple out.

Silently, without much thought or show of emotion save the glowing of his eyes, Kenshin stood and approached them. He didn't care if these where his people now. No one was going to harm the one person who showed him any type of kindness after his own mother. Methodically, Kenshin pulled a kuni knife from the belt of the man. The swine was too preoccupied with his catch to notice.

Kenshin lept onto his back and wrapped on hand around his sweaty head. With a silent and deadly grace, Kenshin ran the kuni across his neck. The man let the young woman go as he grabbed for his throat, falling to the ground with a terrible gurgling noise. Kenshin hoped off him and set a hand on the teens' arm. The woman composed herself quickly and her gaze fell on him as he stood there, with the very same emotionless look on his face. His eyes glued to hers even as his hand tossed the kuni away.

Not wasting any time, the teen grabbed Kenshin by the arm and ran. They just had enough time to clear from the scene before the others rushed to the sight of one of their own dead on the ground. "You must hide." The woman hissed into his ear as she picked him up and slipped into the dojo. He was small and thin and the folds of her uniform hid him well." If they find you, even my own people can't save you."

The boy said nothing, but allowed himself to be covered and carried about. He knew that he had little choice. He had no where to go in this strange new city, and he couldn't return to the slave line. They would kill him for sure for killing one of their own. Kenshin heard shouts coming from all directions and footsteps lightly thudding in the dojo. Screams of women and children could be heard. The slave overseers where rounding them up. Kenshin knew it would only take a few minutes before they realized who was missing and then they would know it was him who committed the crime.

Suddenly the running stopped and the sound of the woman's' heavy breathing filled his ears. He stole a peek from the folds of silk and saw that he was in a rather small room, it was dark and crowded with objects. Dust was thick on everything and spiders had run of the place with their webs.

"No one uses this room." She panted and set the boy down. She quickly scrambled through the mess and silently as she could and surprised the boy when she pulled back part of the wall as if it where a screen door. "The Dojo is full of these hidden doors and secret passage ways, I'm sure many of them have gone unused and forgotten. You'll be safe here." The both of them jumped as a crash sounded not far from the room. "Hurry, inside." She didn't wait for him to ask any questions. Kenshin found himself placed in the narrow passage and then darkness as the screen was slid shut.

A/n yeah it went kind fast. This is only the prologue though. I already have the first chapter ready to go. But it all depends on the reviews I get for this first part I don't want to keep a story going that won't do well. Anyways. If you read this far. Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas you may have for the story. I'm always open. To suggestions


	2. The Newcommer

A/n I want to thank all my reviewers big hugs.. I'm surprised my prologue was so popular. Hmm some asked if this was going to fallow the Phantom of the Opera Plot. Yes it will follow it, but it will be changed up a bit here and there to fit. Hehe because this is Kenshin.. and were not in France Hmm things will pick up a bit more in this chapter. We're still in the prologue part. It'll take 2 or 3 chapters to tell the whole story before we really get into it. I hope you like it. Oh yeah I forgot to warn you in the first chapter… I have a bit of dyslexia so I don't always catch my grammar and spelling mistakes, you'll have to bear with me

**Disclaimer**, I don't own Kenshin or any other characters.

* * *

Chapter 1.

1867

(8 years later)

She was afraid.

She didn't know where she was or what she was going to do here. All she knew was that this was her new home. She was only eight and already she was an orphan. She felt sorry for children like her… children with no mother or father. Now look. She was one of them.

Kaoru Kamiya rubbed at her tear stained face and gazed about the small room that now belonged to her. Her and five other girls. They were all sleeping, oblivious to the new comer in their midst. Kaoru wondered if they too lost both parents, or if they wanted to come here.

Father promised. He swore he would never leave her. Her mother had died giving birth to her. And Kaoru was so afraid that her father would vanish too. The girl made her dad swear that he would always be with her. But he lied. And here she was. Kaoru felt a hand on her shoulder and look up into the face of Miss Takani.

Megumi helped the child set her things away and climb into bed. The 28 year old thought for sure the poor dear would stand there all night. She was in shock. She would be too, Megumi thought; if she lost her father and found out she had to spend the rest of her days here. It didn't seem fair, but most of the children where there because they had no where else to go. Better to end up in the dojo and assimilated into the ranks than to be homeless and defenseless on the street.

She made sure the child was as comfortable in her new bedroll as she could be and picked up the lantern. She gave the room one last look around; making sure the other girls where fine before leaning.

Kaoru sighed and sat up as soon as she heard the screen door slide shut. She shoved her blanket away and wrapped her arms around her knees and started to softly cry. Her little body rocked back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

Amber eyes blinked in the surrounding darkness. What was this he was hearing? So much going on at such a late hour? Curiosity was known to kill the cat, he wouldn't have risked any of the nine lives investigating. But he had caught the sound of Megumi's voice among the others. She was the only one that could pull him from the safety of his roost. His lithe teenage body unfolded itself from his hiding spot just under the foundation of the dojo. A labyrinth of caves and tunnels crisscrossed beneath the building. Many much older than he was, a few he had dug out and created himself. He spent the better part of his years learning ever single passage, tunnel and trap door. When he wasn't learning about everything else that is.

He was short, hardly the size of a young woman, so he didn't have to duck as he sprinted through the pitch black tunnels. Not that he cared much about his height; he didn't care much about anything. All he cared about was his sword fighting and this dojo.

Garish light assaulted him as he reached the thin trap door that lead to the tunnels in the dojo walls. There, he paused with one hand on the door and listened.

"She's all situated then Miss Takani?" said a slightly high pitched male voice. The whine that was always apparent gave away the owner of the voice. Mr. Fukija. The owner of the dojo. A sneer found the lips of the crimson haired eavesdropper. He was surprised the pig drug himself out of bed this time of night.

"Yes," Said Megumi. "She's with the younger girls now. I made sure she got into bed before I left her." There was a sigh. "I hope she gets over this quickly, the other children will eat her up if she shows so much weakness to them."

"True." Snorted Mr. Fukija.

That was all the amber eyed man had to hear. So there was a newcomer. That's what all the midnight commotion was about. It was trivial. Nothing he would concern himself with under normal circumstances. But upon hearing that the new comer was not only a girl.. but a weak one at that.. well, that spiked his interest. What where they doing bringing in so much weakness into HIS dojo?

The though was enough to keep him from the comforts of the underground. He decided to take a look. Kenshin tapped the door once high over his head and it silently swung open. Here he could weave in and out of the dojo walls. Wooden slats held back most of the light that filtered past the thin walls. It was an almost skeletal look inside the walls. It suited him just fine.

He knew were to head to, the room that housed the girl trainees 6 to 13 years old. His sandaled feet made no sound whatsoever as he quickly darted past the main room, then between the kitchen and the main dorm hall.

Kenshin paused when he reached the room. He pressed his ear against the wooden slats to see if he could hear anything. He doubted it; he figured the new girl would be asleep by now. But he was surprised to hear the soft sounds of crying. So soft, Kenshin knew that no one in the room would be likely to hear her. But for Kenshin, the sound was as loud as a bell. This normally would have been enough for Kenshin. But the new girl had a strange ki about her. She did indeed feel weak, but that was only at the surface. Kenshin could feel an amazing strength deep down inside this girl child.

Intrigued, but no less cautious, Kenshin looked above him and jumped for the wide wooden beam that ran through many of the rooms. He pulled himself up and sat with the roof inches over his head. Here he was able to pull down the false wall and carefully slide open a 2 foot section of the room. Kenshin had to be extra careful now, he was out in the open, true he was more than 8 feet in the air and crouched on a beam, but still.

It was dark, not that it mattered, Kenshin had great night vision due to being in the dark underground most of the time. It was easy for him to spot the crying newcomer, She was closest to the wall, that was why it was so easy for him to hear her. She had dark hair, Kenshin suspected that in the right light, it would shine like a perfect raven wing.

* * *

"You shouldn't cry."

Kaoru gasped and looked up from her bed roll. She was sure she had heard someone speak. She looked at the other girls in the room but they were all still sleeping. Kaoru self-consciously rubbed away the tears on her face.

"W-who said that?" she whispered back, big sapphire eyes gazing about the room. Had she imagined it? She tucked some stray hair behind her ears and straitened her bed roll. Still there was no answer. She whimpered slightly and snuggled back under the covers. Perhaps she should get some sleep. She had heard of people going crazy with grief. And she knew her father wouldn't want her to go crazy.

"You should stay strong."

Kaoru knew she heard it that time. She sat straight up again and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked a little more loudly. The girl sleeping next to her snorted softly and rolled over. Kaoru placed a hand over her mouth. Perhaps she shouldn't talk so loud. But who was that? Who was telling her to not cry and stay strong? Suddenly a lovely thought came to her. Perhaps it was her father's spirit. He came to watch over her. That had to be it.

But the lovely thought vanished when the child, just ready to close her eyes, caught sight of glowing amber eyes in the shadows near the ceiling. But the shadows moved and the eyes vanished. Kaoru sat up again and gazed hard at the top corner of the room. A beam ran across the room, throwing shadows in the way.

"There had to have been someone there." She said to herself as she curled back under the covers. She quickly shut her eyes tight to keep from seeing anything else. But the eyes had disappeared so fast; she might have just been seeing things. She refused to look again.

A/n _Well… So now we know that megumi was the teen who helped kenshin at the start of the story. And here we meet Kaoru. Don't worry, she won't stay 8 years old for long. Please leave a review. x_


	3. Swordsmanship

_A/N "ello everyone. Wow I was so surprised at all the reviews that I got for my last chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that yes this is going to be a K&K fic. Just Kenshin and Karou. As for if it will be a happy ending..well I can't give that away Sorry. It just wouldn't be fair. Hehe. Just to let you know, College has started last week so It's going to be about a week between chapters.. perhaps more if I have alot of Lit. and Math Homeowrk. But don't worry, Ideas are overflowing for this fic. _

_So enough of me and on to the story!_

Disclaimer : I don't own Kenshin or The Phantom of the Opera plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So tell me again. Why are we learning this?" Kaoru asked as she waved her bokken half heartedly. It was the next day and Kaoru had been striped of her pretty kimonos and now forced to wear training gi's. It would have been very humiliating, except every girl around her was wearing the same thing.

"Because." Hissed a much smaller girl standing next to her. "If you want to stay here you have to learn."

"Well I don't want to stay here, So I guess I won't have to learn will I?" Kaoru dropped her wooden sword.

"What are you crazy!" the smaller girl shrieked. "You have no where else to go!"

"And how would you know that?" Kaoru countered.

"Because! Anyone who comes here in the first place comes because they have no where else to go. Do you think they let children in this school all the time?" The younger girl picked up Kaorus' sword and shoved it back at her. "If Miss Takani sees you like this, you're going to get your behind beat." Kauro sighed through her nose and took the wooden sword back.

"Thanks," She mumbled childishly.

"No problem, I'm Misao." The girl smiled, running a small hand through her messy coal colored hair.

"I'm Kaoru." The older girl replied and turned back to the front of the dojo. "So what's the point of all this anyway? Why are you here?"

"The point?"...Misao blinked. "I'm here for the same reason you're here."

"You're an orphan too?"

"What? No.. My mother is Miss Takani." Misao didn't look too happy about that fact. Kaoru was now suddenly confused.

"You call your own mother Miss Takani?" Kaoru wondered why anyone would want to do that. "I'm here because I have no parents and no where else to go. I don't want to learn how to be a swordswoman." She pouted.

"Hey I'll call my mother what I want ok? This is a very famous Dojo you know. They don't teach just anyone here." The girl put her hands on her hips and nodded solemnly.

Kaoru scoffed. "Then why are they teaching a bunch of orphans?" She smiled when Misao looked uncertain.

"Because half the money you make will go to the dojo." She finally answered.

"When would we make any money?" Kaoru countered.

"When you become a famous sensei. Don't you know anything?" Misao sighed when she saw the blank look on Kaoru face. "See we don't let just anyone in the dojo to learn swordsmanship. So those students who excel in the style become teachers for the public. They become famous and rich. And if the dojo owns you, then half the money you make goes to the dojo."

"Famous and rich?" Kaoru could see why someone would want to be famous and rich. But she wouldn't want to be famous and rich by teaching people swordsmanship.

"Oh Look! It's Satou Hajime!" Misao grabed Kaoru by the uniform and pointed to a rather thin, sly looking young man who looked like he might be in his early 20's. He walked right past the young students as if he didn't see them. He was wearing the same type of gi as all the other adults in the place and was smoking a cigarette. And he bounced a sword on his hip.

"Who's that?" Kaoru didn't much like the look of him.

"That's Satou Hajime!" Misao said, as though she couldn't believe she didn't know him. "He use to be a orphan student like all the other kids.. but now he's rich and famous like I was telling you about. He teaches the public and makes a killing."

"He looks like a snob." It was blunt. But that was how Kaoru felt.

"Oh he is." Misao gave her another grin.

* * *

Megumi tossed a small handful of bread crumbs in the pond for the koi to snatch up. She had a feeling that if she didn't feed them now, she would forget. Today was the first day she would train the new girl. She wasn't very old, she would learn fast. Megumi just didn't look forward to having yet another new person to start all over with. It wasn't going to be easy for the child. That was for sure.

"Have faith in the girl child." Came a sudden soft voice from the trees.

Megumi didn't show any sign of hearing anything. She knew who it was. It was Kenshin. She was a bit surprised that he was out and about in the daylight, he usually kept to much darker areas of the dojo during the day.

"You're so sure about her?" Megumi whispered as she sprinkled more crumbs in the pond. "You should have seen her last night."

"I did." Came a grunted reply.

"I didn't think you took those risks."

"I don't"

"And yet you still visited the girl?" Megumi countered gently. Not wanting to upset her mysterious friend.

"Don't worry about me, you keep your eyes on her." There was a long pause. "She'll bring fame to this Dojo."

"Satou already brings enough fame to this dojo-"

"Satou is a fool." Kenshin interrupted, his voice dropped in anger. "His moves are predictable, as is his attitude."

Megumi knew better than to counter that. It wasn't everyday that Kenshin put more than three words together, much less hold a conversation. What Kenshin said was true anyway. Satou was a fool. Ever since the 17 year old made it to the head of his class, and became a sensei he had become arrogant. Even though Kenshin was only a year older, he far surpassed Satou in skill.

"Do you think she'll live up to Satou?" She wondered out loud as she tossed the last of the crumbs into the pond.

"Of course she will." Came the chilled remark.

Megumi sighed and dusted off her hands. She knew Kenshin had already vanished. She was in charge with teaching the young girls. She enjoyed teaching, but it was the discipline she hated. And if any of these girls where going to be any good, she would have to be tough on them.

* * *

"You know, just because you're last in line for the bath doesn't mean you have to wait till the water gets ice cold." Misao had her hands on her hips and gazed at the slightly older child. What the heck was that girl doing? Kaoru was balanced on top of the folded futons. It looked liked she was trying to reach one of the many beams that ran through the dojo. "What the heck are you looking for Kaoru?"

"I though I saw something up here last night." She mumbled down, all her concentration was going into not falling off the unstable futons."

"You _thought _you saw something?.. you were dreaming silly. Now get down before you fall and we both get in trouble."

"I'll be down in a second." Even though she was on the futons she was still too short to reach the beam. She could only just graze it with her fingertips. She was going to have to wait till she was taller…or get more futons.

"Miss Takani must have knocked something lose with her training sword." Misao joked.

Kaoru winced in memory. She had taken a few swings from the wooden sword when she failed to learn fast enough.

"You're mother needs to learn not to hit people with her sword." Kaoru countered.

"No, you just need to learn how to do it right." Misao stuck her tongue out at Kaoru but the older girl didn't see it.

"Hmm stupid swordsmanship." Kaoru mumbled as she continued her futile attempt to reach the beam. "I'm never gonna learn, it's stupid."

"Then get ready for more beatings, Kaoru. You belong to the dojo now whether you like it or not." Misao nodded and crossed her arms. "Now, _I'm_ third in line for the bath so I'm not going to wait around for you. See you at dinner" The small girl turned and stomped away.

Kaoru was left standing there, no longer trying to reach the beam. Misao was right, this was her home now, and if she wanted the warm place to sleep and three meals everyday, she was going to have to live by their rules. "Stupid dojo."

* * *

A/N.. Yay! Another chapter done Please leave a review x 


	4. The Show

A/N.. Ello All.. huggles Shadow Girl Gah! I'm so surprised you started reading my story! I didn't think you would.. being so busy and all. But me so glad you did!..Huggles Kohan as well..This chapter is a bit boring, lots of back story information here. So yeah.. it may get a bit slow.

And thanks to all my other reviewers. I'm so glad you liked the idea of Kenshin and the POTO merging together. I hope it turns out well hehe.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Chapter 3

"So… why are we here?" Kaoru whispered over to Misao. She, along with what seemed to be the whole dojo was sitting outside in the garden with a handful of important looking men in the center of them all. Kaoru glanced at them over her shoulder. They were wearing western clothing. Why they would want to wear such things, she had no idea. But they were. Maybe that was why they looked so important.

"Because." Misao sighed. "The dojo is showing off the very best students and sensei." The girl gestured over her shoulder with her thumb. "Those men there are looking for.. one.. Entertainment.. and two, a place to send their family or employees to learn sword fighting. There is a war going on right now. I hope you know that. And any able bodied person needs to learn who to fight. Who knows if the war will reach us."

"Of course I know there is a war, stupid." Kaoru hissed back. "Why then are we all sitting here looking at the wall?" They indeed were sitting in the garden staring at the side of the dojo wall.

"It won't be a wall for long." Misao shot her a smile as Kaoru only blinked on, not understanding what she meant. Suddenly, the screen walls of the dojo slid open. This wasn't a big surprise. Kaoru had seen the students open them during the lessons that morning. But to Kaoru's surprise, they kept sliding and folding till there was no wall whatsoever and the dojo training room was wide open like a stage.

"What the..?" Kaoru gasped in amazement. Misao leaned in to whisper to her.

"All the advanced students and teachers will perform for us. Showing off their skills and knowledge."

Kaoru had never heard of anything like that in her life. "All so these men can pick this dojo?"

"Well sometimes it's just to show off. You can't be famous if you don't show off every now and then." Misao admitted with a smile as she rubbed the back of her head. "Just watch and you'll see what I mean." She added.

A few paper lanterns where bought out and the dojo ceiling was thrown into dancing shadows. All eyes where on the "stage" as line after line of students poured from the side entrance. They held their swords rather than have them tied to their belt. Satou was there, along with a hand full of other head students and teachers. They walked out separately and took their place at the front of the stage. A hush fell over the crowd and all eyes where locked onto the stage.

A drum was hit somewhere in the garden and Kaoru jumped in surprise. Suddenly the students paired off and started displaying common moves. The drum was hit again and the teachers did the same. They where slow, easy moves, But Kaoru could see that with every second or third move, the pace grew and the moves more advanced. The drum now beat at a steady pace as the students started circling each other and the swords whistled through the air, and rang shrilly when they hit another sword.

Satou was difficult to follow as he bound across the stage. It was obvious that he knew just what he was doing. Soon they where moving so fast that Kaoru was starting to get a headache following them. And Satou and whoever his partner was…well they where just a blur. Kaoru didn't even try to follow them anymore, she just watched the blurs of movement dashing about on the stage. And even with the constant beat of the drum, Kaoru could hear the murmurs of the western dressed men behind her. Apparently, they thought the display was amazing as well.

* * *

Kenshin lounged back on the corner wall of the Dojo. The tree next to the wall provided ample shadow and cover to keep out of sight. And just behind him was the canal. Water slowly flowed by almost 6 foot deep. He watched almost every show.. but tonight was a special. Not that the show was special, it was fair…not great..but fair. No, tonight he was watching the newcomer. 

Kaoru, she gazed intently at the display with her bright blue eyes. He had seen the look before and knew what it meant. The awesome show of skill and discipline left her in awe. He could see it in her childish face, she was caught, and never would she be the same again. He had been to many places in the world as a young teen, learned all there was to know about the styles of sword fighting. He could speak 6 languages, but no matter where he went or what language was spoken, he knew that look.. he had seen it on so many others.

A twitch pulled his lips into a half smile. She was caught...she was his now. Oh it would take some work to shape and form her into the swordswoman he saw in her, but he was not afraid of hard work.

The show was over now… the crowd was dispersing. Students darted off to their dorm rooms and the business men stayed behind to talk to Mr. Fukija. Kenshin could tell by the looks on their faces that they were pleased. He wouldn't doubt that they dojo would receive a handful or more of new students. He could almost see the money shimmering in Mr. Fukijas' eyes. The sight was almost too disgusting to behold. Which was why he didn't stick around.

He wanted to check up on Kaoru, It was early and he was sure they would Talk about the show before enough excitement died down for them to fall asleep. Kenshin jumped off the wall and landed on the little stone platform that was about a foot over the water of the canal. The platform was there so work could be done on the drainage tunnel. It was small out of the way, no one would have noticed the easy entrance into the underground labyrinth. But just for extra caution, the dojo had bars put across it. They were old, and lack of care made them weak. When Kenshin found them a few years ago, he took extra care to have them replaced. Secretly…of course.

Everything he did, he did in secret. If he went out, day or night, he made sure to cover his horrific scar. He had tried many forms of concealment. Special make-up from the Geisha house, to a mask. He still used these trick when he had to, but most of the time he wore his hair free and let the long red locks hid the scar. He was not a deprived man, he lived rather well and had the best of whatever he bought.

Kenshin received a payment of sorts. Twenty percent of all earning of the Dojo. The best thing about being able to slip around in the walls was that he was able to spy on just about anyone. Mr. Fukija included. Over a few years Kenshin had been able to collect enough damning information to blackmail the incompetent owner.

Kenshin allowed a grin to show on his face as he pulled the one and only lose bar above the canal, making a gap big enough for him to slip inside. Once under the cover of true darkness, Kenshin sprinted down the slick tunnel and headed for the first underground entrance of the Dojo. Mr. Fukija had been so shocked when he found the scroll sitting at his desk. A scroll full of information, from who he was sleeping with, to the fact that he was smoking the new drug opium. He was to pay this secret person twenty percent of the dojo earnings once a month. The money was to be handed over to Miss Takani and she was to place it in a secret location. And she was to not be harassed about the location.

Well it was safe to say that Mr. Fukija had a fit over the scroll. And after he tore it to shreds and set the pieces on fire, he promptly fired Miss Takani. Well it only took another scroll to convince the Fool to beg for Miss Takani to return. It also helped that Mr. Fukija had a visit from Kenshin in the middle of the night with the cold bite of steel against his throat. The owner raved for days about how some monster tried to attack him in the middle of the night.

But everything was set back to rights. Megumi had returned and Kenshin was paid to keep his silence. The idea of a monster running around in the Dojo never really faded. It had been three years already and the rumor had yet to really die. Not that it did him any harm. In fact it rather helped him.

Kenshins' amber eyes snapped open with a start when he realized that he was already at Karous' dorm room. He hadn't even realized that he was daydreaming all the way through the Dojo. He cursed softly at himself. He was getting careless. It was never wise to dwell in the past for so long. He gave his head a shake and crouched down and placed his ear to the wall to hear any conversation.

"Hey where did Kaoru go?" He heard one of the older girls ask. Seems he had arrived just in time; Kaoru was missing. His interest raised another notch.

"She went to the temple!"

Kenshin winced a bit and pulled away. Megumi had a loud child. He didn't even have to put his ear to the wall to hear the rest. "She said she had to pray to her father and ask question and …you know."

Kenshin could almost picture the girls in the room all nodding in understanding. All in there with the exception of Misao was an orphan. So the girl child went to the dojo temple to pray? He jumped up on to the beam he had used the night before. But instead of moving the false wall to enter the room, he opened a trap door on the roof. It tool a bit of finessing but the door slid open without any tiles sliding off the roof. He crouched there, eyes scanning the dojo grounds to make sure he wouldn't be spotted. He kept low against the roof and he replaced the 2 foot square section. Kenshin removed his sword from his belt and held it in hand. Last thing he wanted was to have it bump a clay tile off the roof and send it sliding down to smash on the ground.

After carefully scanning the area, Kenshin felt it was safe to continue. He jumped from the roof and landed silently and took off like a shot to the temple. He darted right for the garden foliage. Here he would be able to hide in the shadows and be able to reach the dojo temple safely. The temple was a simple and open stone building set in the center of the garden. There was a simple paper lantern that was lit every night hanging dead center within the building. Kenshin silently slid up to the temple and crouched down in the shadows behind one of the many small shrines. The constant haze of incense smoke filled the immediate area with fragrance.

There he spotted Kaoru kneeling on one of the many grass mats. She was praying, whispering softly to herself. Kenshin stepped into the shrine and settled himself right up against the stone shrine in the center. Here he was able to catch her soft whisperings.

"It was so strange Father. There were even girls sword fighting and showing off for such important people."

She sounded impressed, that was a good sign. Kenshin listened closer.

"I want to be able to do what they did father. It was like a dance father, it was so beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. Like a dance of.. of.. er.."

"Of death." Kenshin snapped his mouth shut, realizing he had spoken out loud.

Kaoru's eye grew wide, it was faint and soft but she had heard it. Was it her father's spirit? "Y-Yes.. a dance of death." She paused and seemed lost in thought.

Kenshin sighed silently, He had almost given himself away. He would curse himself later, right now he was happy he had planted the seed of swordsmanship into her mind. She saw how it could be beautiful, and horrific all at once.

Kaoru suddenly bowed low, all but touching her forehead to the wooden floor. "Father, I'll prove myself to you. And to myself." She straighten up again and gazed intensely at the symbols and figured etched into the stone. "I'll not waist my life father." With that Kaoru bowed again and got to her feet and quickly darted away.

Kenshin sat still and silent in the shadows. A thoughtful look on his face and triumph in his golden eyes. That girl was his!


	5. Under new Management

A/n Gah I am Soooo late, I know but guess what…. Go on guess…. SCHOOL IS OVER! Woot! No school + free time writing! Thanks to all my past reviewers for waiting for me.

Chapter 4

1874

(7 years later.)

It had been almost seven year from that faithful night. Kaoru could still remember it as clear is if it was just a few hours ago. Seventeen year old Kaoru stood with one hand on the Dojo wall and the other bending her leg in an almost impossible position. Misao stood just to her left as was attempting the same maneuver but her face was contorting more than her body was. Kaoru forced down giggles as her dear friend started turning red from holding her breath.

"Don't force it Misao. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Ha! Easy for you to say, Ms. "I-made-the-front-line." She stuck her tongue out at Kaoru but took her advice and stopped before she did more harm than good.

Kaoru smiled softly as she finished up her stretching. Ever since she had told Misao that she had graduated from the back show line to the front, she hadn't stopped calling her that. But Kaoru couldn't help but be exited, after seven years of sweat blood, pain and lots of hard work; she was finally one of the front fighters in the show. The Dojo started holding fighting shows ever three weeks now that the war was over. It was the best way for the Dojo to generate revenue. People paid well for the entertainment and memories of the time past.

It wasn't called theater, if it was, Kaoru and all the other females wouldn't be able to take part in it. It was merely… a "display." Now not only did they display the skills of the students, but they also acted out important parts of the war, as well as a few made up versions of it. There was no real acting, just fighting. And now Kaoru, who for the past three years had been in the back row of fighters, hardly seen at all, or playing the victim, had finally made it to the front row. It wasn't as grand as being center row. But that place was reserved only for the sensei, and Kaoru was still below that. But she was thrilled to have made it to the front row, even if she was to the very right of the line.

"Don't be jealous Misao. Green is not a good color for you" Kaoru teased. "You're in the show too now."

"Wha-? I just made it to the BACK row!" the young woman shrieked. She folded her arms across her chest. As upset as she looked both girls knew they were just teasing each other. Misao knew Kaoru deserved to be in the front row. In seven years Kaoru had advanced so well in her skills that the Dojo whispered of her becoming the youngest female sensei. A few knew the real reason behind the amazing advancement. Kaoru had a tutor. A private one at that. Many students took private lesson from the sensei, if they paid of course. But none of the dojo sensei confessed to being the force behind Kaoru's amazing skills. That meant only one thing.

Kaoru's tutor was of a different Dojo.

That raised eyebrows, especially the eyebrows of Mr. Fukija. The Dojo owner was not at all pleased with the thought of another dojos' influence running among his own. But strange enough, the style Kaoru displayed was of his dojo; perfected to a degree that it was almost a different style altogether. But as great as Kaoru was, there were still a few who over shadowed her. One person in particular... Satou. The sensei was near his thirties now and had long ago bought his freedom from the dojo. He was know his own man but stuck to the dojo out of loyalty, but more for the fame.

"Attention!"

The shout brought everyone out of their day dreaming and chattering. They turned and bowed low as Mr. Fukija solemnly walked into the open Dojo. The screen walls had been taken down so that they could practice more precisely. The dojo "stage" was wide open and many students and gardeners stuck around to watch. Many though, pretended to look busy, so they wouldn't be accused of being lazy. All eyes now were on the owner of the Dojo as he stood dead center of all attention.

"I have an announcement to make." His beady black eyes wandered over everyone, holding them all in suspense. "I've decided I'm going to retire as owner of this Dojo!" Gasps went up all around followed by whispers of questions. Satou, who stood near Mr. Fukija, snickered to himself. He had a feeling the old mad was going to leave soon. The pressure of the new demands of the dojo had stressed the frail mind of the owner. He was taking his money to live out the rest of his days lazing about. Satou didn't much care; he knew his place in the dojo was well secure with whoever replaced him. He was far too valuable a teacher to be let go.

Kaoru shot Misao a look. Nether of them understood what this meant. It was then that everyone suddenly noticed the stoic looking man standing just out of the way of the commotion. He was tall, like Satou, but broad, where Satou was lean. A hush fell over the crowd as Mr. Fukija raised a hand for silence.

"This is my replacement. Mr. Aoshi Shinomori."

"Aoshi." Misao whispered to herself, eyes wide as she took in the form of the stranger. Kaoru gave her a warning look.

The man had the straightest face Kaoru had ever seen, as if he never felt emotions before. It was impossible to read him. She shivered. She would hate to have to spar against someone like him.

Satou on the other hand stepped right up and bowed low to his new employer.

"Ah." Mr. Fukija stepped back a bit "This is Mr. Satou Hajime. A very important member of this dojo, why… with out him, I don't think the dojo would be half as successful as it is now."

Misao snorted

"Mr. Hajime." Was all Aoshi said as he returned the bow, his eyes roaming freely over the man in front of him. Sizing him up, he quickly confirmed that Satou was indeed a valuable item.

"It's nice to have some fresh blood running this place." Satou whispered slyly as Mr. Fukija made his last exit.

"It's all yours Shinomori" the large man called over his shoulder. Finally glad to be rid of the cursed place.

Aoshi regarded Satou's comment with a lift of an eyebrow but said nothing. All eyes were on him now and he shifted his coat, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. But he didn't ask for this job to slink in the shadows. So he cleared his throat and turned with his hand out to motion someone out to join him. All heads snapped in that direction. Kaoru turned just in time to watch a young man step out and walk right past her and Misao.

"Misao!" she whispered, bending her head to keep others from over hearing her. "I know that man."

"Who? Aoshi?"

"What? No, him" she pointed to the back of the talk lanky man that joined Aoshi. "His family use to leave near us when my father was alive. He used to come over and play all the time." She could hardly believe that he was there in front of him.

Misao did a once over of the man, he was thin, wearing white and had crazy looking brown hair. "Who is he?"

"This is Sanosuke Sagara!" Aoshi bellowed out over the crowd. His voice carried throughout the dojo and out into the gardens for all to hear him. "He has invested much into this dojo and will be assisting me in all changes, if any, which happen here. Sanosuke nodded to the group around him with a slightly goofy, embarrassed smile.

"Hey everyone." He called out. The easy manner of him caused almost everyone to smile and wave back.

"You'll be seeing him come and go. But now he has to go off to tie up some lose ends of this deal." Aoshi turned the man but his shoulders and gave him a slight shove back the way he came. Sano gave a wave and headed off. Edging right past Kaoru.

"Drats. I thought for sure he would recognize me." Her eyes went down cast for a moment as Misao touched her arm.

"Hey it's been a very long time. Be glad you were able to recognize him."

Kaoru nodded and shoved Sanosuke out of her mind as Aoshi called for practice to continue. Koru took up her bokken and quickly took her place on the front of the stage. Aoshi retreated to the side of the stage to watch the practice his position put him closest to Kaoru. And that made her nervous.

_No distractions _demanded a voice in her head. The deep mysterious voice of her tutor flooded her mind. She followed dutifully, letting all thoughts but her well practice moves flow out of the way. Her sparing partner lined up with her. This was only the third time she had practiced with him after being sent to the front row. He was well advanced and showed her no mercy. Kaoru struggled to keep up with him and match his skill. She focused at the task at hand. She didn't want to make a fool of herself with the new dojo owner standing mere feet from her.

Focus she must focus if she was to make a great first impression.

"Come on Ugly you can do it!" called a voice from the garden.

Yahiko! Professionalism was the only thing that kept Kaoru from leaping off the stage to attack the ten year old student hiding with the others. She set her teeth and kept her eyes on her opponent. A few other students giggles and Misao called a threat from somewhere in the back. Aoshi tisked softly at the disturbance. Thankfully he didn't know who "Ugly" was. _'Just you wait Yahiko, soon as practice is over I'm going to beam you upside the head so hard you'll have to look for your eyeballs' _

Again she shoved all thoughts away as practice started. Her partner rushed at her and took a swing. It was an easy move and Kaoru knocked his bokken off target with hers. But that was as far as their practice went.

"What the Hell!" came Satou's cry of rage.

Gah I always leave off with cliff hangers don't I?..evil me.. hehe I already have the next chapter finished so I will update soon.


	6. The Spar

A/N Hi everyone. Yes I updated kinda fast...hehe but that is good for you eh? A few have been asking if this will follow Phantom of the Opera. Yes it will.. both the movie and the book. There will be lots of changes though, to fit the setting, but the idea will be the same. And mine will have a happy ending.

Note: A reviewer pointed out that I had a strange spelling of Saitou (spelling it Satou) I had seen it spelled a few different ways and I went to a Kenshin web site ( which I should have done in the first place) and found the correct spelling. Hehe So now it's all fixed. I hope. .

Again I thank my reviews, I wouldn't be doing this without you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or the other characters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 5

All students on the stage and in the garden froze and turned to the sensei. Saitou stood next to his sparing partner and in his hand was half a wooden sword. A quick look told Kaoru that his partner had a normal wooden sword as well.

"This is my favorite white ash Bokuto!" roared Saitou, refusing to believe that he had wielded his sword improperly and thus breaking it. Kaoru couldn't believe it was possible for the sparing partner to break the strong Bokuto sword, yet there it was…cleaved right in half.

"Accidents happen Mr. Hajime." Aoshi said as he stepped up to the pair. Saitou looked murderous.

"'Accidents happen'? Are you trying to say that I was incompetent enough to break my own Bokuto? 'Accidents happen', Pish" Saitou threw down the ruined half of the white ash sword and stalked away. "I won't tolerate being insulted!"

"You better go after him Aoshi-san" Megumi's soft voice caused the young dojo owner to turn and face the slightly older woman.

"Oh? Why is that Miss…?"

"Megumi Takani, trainer of the female students." She bowed to him. " Because he is the most important Sensei in the dojo, if he goes… so does half the students. The dojo would suffer."

Kaoru watched as the new owner thought this over. In fact everyone was watching to see what he would do. Even Saitou had paused to see if Aoshi would ask him back.

"What is it you want Mr. Hajime?" Aoshi finally said. Everyone let go of a collective breath. Saitou smirked and turned back around to face the new owner.

"I want a new White ash Bokuto." He demanded.

Kaoru and her sparing partner exchanged looks. Such swords cost almost as much as a well made katana. Saitou could afford such a sword himself he had many. It was obvious that he was testing out Aoshi.

The new owner lifted an eyebrow at the demand. "It was your own fault the sword broke, you replace it Mr. Hajime." Saitou looked ready to spit rage as he turned and stalked away. A few of the older sensei converged on Aoshi, begging him to make Saitou return. But the owner waved them away.

"But Aoshi-san we have a display in two days and there is no one to take center with Komoro." Said one aged sensei, pointed to the still stunned sparing partner that Saitou left behind. Aoshi paused in thought and all around him held their breath hopefully.

Megumi spoke up, "Aoshi-san, if I may make a suggestion?" She waited for the young man to turn to her before grabbing a startled Kaoru by the arm and bringing her forward. "Kaoru Kamiya could take over for Saitou for the show till he swallows his pride and returns." Kaorus' mouth dropped open but she quickly snapped it shut as Aoshi stepped up and looked her over.

"A woman hold the center spot!" cried the same old man. A glare from Megumi caused the man to swallow the rest of whatever he had to say.

"She's been well trained," Megumi went on. "She has a wonderful teacher and she learns fast. I'm sure she can be ready in two days."

"Miss Megumi?" whispered Kaoru.

"Hush" the lady hissed from the side of her lips. She held the teen out in front of her for Aoshi to scrutinize. Kaoru looked up at the hard yet knowing eyes of her new owner but quickly dropped her gaze, embarrassed at what Megumi had shoved her into.

"Hmm, well lets see what you can do Miss Kamiya." Aoshi walked back to the center of the stage and Komoro took his place. Megumi took the bokken from Kaoru and placed a plan wooden bokuto in her hands.

"You'll need this. Your bamboo bokken is no match for a bokuto." She gave Kaoru a surprisingly comforting pat on the shoulder before stepping away.

Kaoru smiled softly to calm herself as she took her stance and Komoro did the same. _No Distractions… scan for weaknesses. _She went though her Sword Masters' checklist. She was new to her spar partner. But so was she, so it was a weakness for both of them. But she was a girl and she knew that Komoro had an almost stubborn weakness when fighting girls, he went easy on them. Kaoru could slip through and catch him surprised.

"Battle" Aoshi cried.

Komoro and Kaoru both leapt at each other. Komoro went low and took a swing for the legs. Kaoru happened to go high and went for his head. With one ducking and the other jumping, they both missed each other. Komoro skidded to a stop and Kaoru landed behind him, one hand on the ground to help balance her. They both turned to face each other again. Kaoru was hardly aware of the hoots and shouts from those around them. They jumped at each other again, this time they both jumped high. Kaoru hit Komoro in the shoulder with her sword and at the same time he caught her in the stomach with his.

The pair landed, Kaoru fell to one knee, having the air knocked from her. Komoro kept on his feet but staggered, his sword arm numbed from the blow to his shoulder. His sword slipped from his hand and clattered to the dojo floor.

The group around them burst into cheers and applause. Kaoru just faced off one of the more powerful young sensei and immobilized him in one blow. Kaoru just had the wind knocked out of her. Komoro with his numbed sword arm was almost helpless. Yet had this been a fight with steel. Kaoru knew that she would have had the more serious wound. It was a draw.

"She's center line!" Aoshi declared.

(later)IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kaoru was exhausted but the natural high kept her wide awake and giddy. Outside she could still hear the crowd cheering for her and all her fellow students. She and Misao ran to her own personal room. Now that Saitou left, the room had been cleared and she moved in as replacement. Misao slid the screen door shut and collapsed on the floor next to Kaoru and the two girls burst into giggles.

"Oh Misao, you did wonderful for your first night." Kaoru looked at her sweaty, devilish looking friend, knowing she looked just as bad.

"Forget about me! What about you! You just did your first center display! It was amazing, you and Komoro were perfect. Everything was perfect. I bet Saitou is having a fit!" Misao shouted, unable to contain herself now that the show was over and her first time nerves were gone. "You two were a blur!"

Kaoru's face started hurting from all the smiles. "Komoro and I practiced so much these past 2 days I think I could have done the moves in my sleep." The two giggled again.

"Kaoru, you have to tell me who is teaching you?" Misao inched closer to her friend.

Kaoru smiled softly and set a hand on the younger girls' shoulder. "I've told you, I don't know who he is. I've never seen him." It was strange, Kaoru knew. When the scroll came telling her she had a teacher wanting to be her personal tutor, she didn't care that he was always out of sight, she was just so happy to have a teacher. She was only 13 at that time and was only determined to be the best.

"Sounds mysterious." Misao commented softly to herself. "Man or woman?... young or old?"

"I can't tell" Kaoru shrugged her small shoulders. "The voice is nether that of a man or woman, and age is impossible to tell. But I have a feeling it is a man."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just can. The voice has this arrogant, dominating tone… only a man would sound like that." Kaoru picked up a wash cloth and began rubbing away the white "stage" make-up from her face. Misao followed suit and did the same.

"I don't know... my mother sounds like that sometimes." Misao mumbled as she worked to get the mess off her face. Kaoru burst into laughter. Somehow she didn't think that her tutor was Miss Megumi.

"Kaoru Kamiya?" Came a voice from behind the screen door. "May I come in?"

"That's a man's voice." Misao teased in a whisper as she stood up, taking her wash cloth with her to finish washing. "I'll leave the two of you alone." She winked at Kaoru before heading off to let the person at the door in. Kaoru fought the heat of a blush that threatened to show itself. Who could that be? Misao slid open the door and was pleasantly surprised to find the tall young man Sanosuke standing there. He gave Misao a smile and she bowed her him, mumbling his name in greeting before slipping past and vanishing down the noisy hall of the dojo.

"Sano!" Kaoru said in surprise, gracefully bowing to him in greeting. Sanosuke dropped to his knees and matched her bow.

"You were wonderful tonight Missy" He drawled in that all too familiar lazy voice.

Kaoru stuck out her tongue in a very un-lady like gesture. "You still call me that?"

"You still call me Sano." He teased back. His eyes grew serious and his voice dropped. "It's been a long time Kaoru; I almost didn't recognize you up there tonight. I'm sorry… about your father. I didn't know what happened till they had already sent you away."

Kaoru winced inwardly, pain and sorrow pooled in the pit of her stomach. "Thank you Sano." She said simply, for both the congratulations and condolences. "It's has been a long time." She looked up at the man that was before her, remembering the boy he once was. "Remember when we would run out into the rice fields?"

"Rescuing bugs from the koi ponds." Sanosuke added with a smile and he leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Our childhood was wonderful. I regret that it had to be cut so short for you." He dropped his hand and leaned back, a smile returned to his face. "Hey, let me to take you to dinner tomorrow Missy. It would be an honor."

Kaoru lowered her gaze and smiled softly and a pretty blush touched her cheeks. She was about to answer when she felt an aura tug on hers. A strong ki was near. Suddenly she remembered that her tutor wanted to visit her after her display. "Sanosuke, I'll be glad to go." She said in a rush, climbing to her feet. Startled, Sanosuke scrambled to his feet as well and was suddenly ushered to the door by Kaoru.

"You in a hurry to get rid of me Missy?" The young man turned and looked down at the lady fighter. He slowly lifted a hand and set it on her cheek. "I'll hold you to your promise for dinner tomorrow." He whispered.

Kaoru felt the energy around her flair stronger and she nodded and all but shoved a grinning Sano out the door. She slammed the screen closed; knowing her tutor would lock it somehow when he arrived. He always locked the door. Kaoru didn't know how one locked a screen door but it was impossible to open it once he was in, and other than force yourself through the thin wood and paper, there was no way out. Not that Kaoru was that afraid of they mysterious teacher. She hardly had enough time to sigh in relief when a soft yet strong voice reached her ears.

"That boy is an idiot, dear girl. You did right to get him away from you."

Kaoru snapped open her eyes and scanned the room. But she already knew that she wouldn't see anyone. Her tutors' voice seemed to radiate from all around her. Never in one direction. "H-he is a childhood friend of mine." Her defending of Sano was weak and she down cast her eyes. The voice was always able to disarm her. It made her feel like the child she was when she first started her training with her tutor. The voice flowed around Kaoru like warm water. It was always comforting and demanding at the same time.

"Now, you are just a young child anyways my dear trainee. I don't hold you responsible for his insolence." Came the soft replay. It caressed Kaoru in such a way that she felt eh blush on her cheek burn anew. The last thing she felt she was, was a child. But the voice had called her that from day one. And who knew? Perhaps her tutor was old enough that she could be a child to him. "You were wonderful tonight, as you are every night Kaoru child." The voice purred.

Kaoru shivered visibly and stepped away from the door and to the center of the room. "I only have you to thank for my skill Sword Master." She bowed low to the empty room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His hands almost itched to reach out and lift her from that bow. Kenshin clenched in fingers into a fist and turned away to lean back against the stone wall. Kaoru was more than wonderful. She was perfection with a sword. He was perfectly content teaching his little prodigy his skills. He often preened under to glow of her successes. He lived through her. She did everything he had wanted to do at her age but could not.

After catching that new assistant manager… Sagara, in the new room he himself had helped Kaoru earn. Well… that was a slap to the face. His eyes glowed bight amber. He felt almost a bit betrayed, yet he knew not why he would feel such an emotion. Kenshin sighed softly and lowered his head. What he really anted to do was snap that boys' neck. Only the soft voice of the lovely child brought him back to reality.

"Sensei?" She called out when he made no reply to her thanks.

"Forgive me Child." He cleared his throat. "Yes you were wonderful, but you can always do better." How easy he slipped back into his teaching tone. "I'm glad they placed you in center row after that pig Saitou thought himself better than this dojo." In fact he had been thrilled to watch the arrogant fool walk out of the dojo with his nose in the air and his body servants following after.

He heard Kaoru clear her throat softly. "Um, sensei. May I ask you a question?"

"Always Child." She asked many question, and he always allowed her to. He may not answer them all, but he did let her ask. He leaned his head against the wall. Too overcome with his unfamiliar emotions to really care about what she asked.

"Will I ever be able to see you?" She whispered softly.

The question was loud to his ears. It hadn't been the first time she had asked to see him. It didn't seem fair that he laid eyes on her as often as he pleased but she was left in the dark. He had always waved her question away, but tonight, he could not. Tonight, after seeing the beauty of her swordsmanship. The passion in her work. She was so happy. And he had the biggest hand in her happiness. He knew what this emotion was, and he feared it… he feared it with all his being.

He loved her.

He then opened his mouth and gave her the answer he never thought he would hear himself say. His voice was rough and hard, he almost had to grunt the word, but it came out clears as day.

"Hai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/n What a place to leave off huh? reviews welcomed. I know Kenshin is a bit OOC but hes' more phantom/battousai than Kenshin right now. But it will slowly change.


	7. Meeting the Master

A/n Okay first off. One of my readers was paying very close attention to the story and caught a mistake. I was off on Kaoru's age in the past 2 chapters. I said she was seventeen... she should be fifteen. (don't ask me why I put her age as seventeen )

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or POTO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Kaorus' head snapped up. _Yes? Did you just say yes?_

He had. Kenshin now realized. Yet as much as he wished he could take the words back, he knew he could no long deny her. He could no longer deny himself. Reaching into his gi, he pulled out a tiny glass vial.

Kaoru looked around in the half lit room for any sign of her elusive master. But the room was just as it was. Kaoru was a bit disappointed. She thought maybe her tutor would suddenly appear; fly from some dark shadow somewhere. But the room was the same as it ever was. Only now it tipped in a strange way. _Wait the room isn't suppose to tip! _Kaoru stumbled, realizing the room was tipping because she was dizzy. She also felt a wonderful warm sensation wrap around her like a fuzzy warm blanket. She didn't know what was causing this, but she liked it whatever it was.

The wall moved. _Wait, the wall moved?_ A part of the stone wall slipped away to revel a gapping open dark wound in the wall. A flash of white hakamas and a burst of redish-pink, Blood red and then amber. It was the strangest thing Kaoru had ever seen. She reached out to the mass of colors and a hand reach out took hers. She gasped in surprise and felt the hand tug her forward to the wall.

Kenshin trembled softly when he felt the warmth of her hand against the coolness of his own. And he felt almost ashamed as she followed obediently as he gently pulled her to him. Her eyes were wide with wonder, and dancing around to try and follow the visions he knew she must be seeing. With his sandaled foot, Kenshin swept away the shards of the glass vial. Kaoru was bare foot and he didn't want her to step on any of it. He made sure all the shards where swept out of the room, he didn't leave any trace that he had been there. With his foot firmly on all the shards, he allowed Kaoru to step inside his world of darkness. He reached behind her and slid the section of wall back in place.

Already her scent assaulted him. A wave of soothing jasmine mixed in with the sharp scent of sweat and her unique female scent along with the slight sweet smell from the make-up she was wearing. Kenshin could still see a bit of the white make up left around her face where she had missed it when washing. Kaoru stumbled, even though they weren't moving. No doubt the dark hallway was spinning and full of strange things he could only imagine. He led her gently down the hall. And even though he had hold of her hand and they were walking slowly, he looked over his shoulder many times to watch her. Now that he had her he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Finally they made it to the underground. It was far too dark here and Kenshin was anxious to get to his lair with his prize. He scooped Kaoru in his arms and took off running though the maze of tunnels and corridors.

Kaoru hardly had the strength to hold her head up. The flashes of shadows and light were just too much for her. She knew she was moving but her feet didn't feel like they were on solid ground. She was aware enough to know that she was going to be utterly lost. She could never remember the twists and turns she was taking. Oh, would Misao be mad that she was left out of this adventure.

The red-headed man slowed to stop and carefully took the stone steps down to his dwelling. It was much cooler here under the earth, far more comfortable for him. Here torches and paper lanterns gave illumination. The steps lead to a wide underground cave that Kenshin made into his home. A under ground spring fed the cave. It started high at the top and trickled down the rocks almost musically to fill the massive pool that separated Kenshins' home from the world. The pool emptied slowly down another such waterfall and vanished under the many caves and labyrinths that no doubt ran with the stream

The water was black. Darkness made the water inky and almost eerie. Only the torches and lanterns showed that the water was crystal clear and many stones, gems and gold glittered beneath the waters. Treasures that Kenshin had pitched into the black waters out of rage. Over the years, a great wealth of treasure gathered at the bottom of that pool. Kenshin no longer cared much for them. He found comfort in his swordsmanship and in teaching Kaoru now, rather than wealth. Kenshin navigated the stepping stones without having to look at them. He followed his pattern perfectly. For many of the stones were not what they seemed. Safe now on the other side of the pool, Kenshin set the girl back on her feet and held her steady, for the cool breeze that found its way to the deep cave would soon revive her.

Kaoru was glad she had finally stopped moving. Her vision still gave her problems though, and her head was clear enough to know that she was no longer in her room. Firelight and shiny things filtered through the haze, as well as the mass of colors she had seen melt into her room. She focused on the blood red mass and the two amber orbs within it. After a moment her eyes were able to focus. The red mass was hair and the glowing orbs were eyes! Kaoru gasped loudly and took a step back. Before her was her teacher. The person who had been in her life for so long. Kaoru couldn't tear herself from the hard, narrow amber eyes. They glared back at her with hate, curiosity, and obsession.

It was all too much for the girl and Kaoru let the welcoming blackness swallow her up.

Kenshin knew Kaoru was going to faint. He waited till the pupils of her sapphire eyes dilated before reaching out. He let her fall into his arms and held her tightly to him, almost lifting her feet from the ground. Kenshin allowed himself the luxury of studding the childs' face up close. Slight pale skin, yet not as pale as his. Her long raven hair fell like silk across his arm. The feel of it sent shivers rippling through him. He freed one hand and gently traced Kaoru's jaw with his fingertips. His touch was so slight he was almost not touching her at all. Her small mouth was still parted in her expression of surprise and Kenshin had to fight to keep his thumb from running across her lips.

_Enough!_

If he said it out loud or not, his cry startled him so much he almost dropped the girl. He was tormenting himself. Hadn't he lived though enough torment? This girl was going to bring him nothing but frustration and pain. Kenshin almost wanted to shake her, demanding her to tell him what she had done to him. He had to get away from her, away from her tempting mouth and that intoxicating scent of hers'.

But he knew that he was never going to be able to let her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru hated nights like this. Her body ached and her eyes felt like sand had been thrown in them. That Rat Yahiko must have been behind that. The brat loved to play such dirty tricks on her. Kaoru stretched and almost groaned as her body screamed in pain in many places. Ugh... What had she done to cause herself such hurts? It took her a moment to realize that she had just finished her first center performance.

_That must be why my body aches so. _She thought to herself. Well that explained why she was sore but not why her eyes burned like fire. She didn't remember Yahiko doing anything to her. She remembered amber eyes that glowed like fire. She must have had the strangest dream. Kaoru stretched again, running her hands along she sensual silk sheets. Kaoru paused. She didn't have silk sheets. No one in the dojo had silk sheets. Her eyes popped open and she gasped at her surroundings as she sat up.

She was in a bed. Not her normal bed roll but a western bed. It was ridiculously soft and covered with one red and one white silk sheet. Above the bed a red paper lantern cast a soft light over her and the room. Kaoru turned to look behind her and was greeted by a carved lions' head. Kaoru jumped, startled at the life sized roaring animal. She then rolled her eyes at herself. That was when the memory returned. The show, talking to Sano, and her sword master. She asked to see him and he agreed. She then remembered flashes of strange images. Shadows and treasures. Blood red hair and golden eyes. The eyes of her master.

Kaoru placed her head in her hands. She couldn't remember his face... just the eyes… the glowing eyes. Kaoru lifted her head and gazed around the small room. Tapestries covered the rock walls many rugs covered the floor. Kaoru gently eased out of the bed, making sure she was able to stand. Her body complained but that pain was nothing new to her. And the more she moved the more the pain faded away. Nick-nacks filled almost every empty place in the small room. Paintings and stacks of gold. Bronze statues of horses, gods and dragons. And swords… dozens of swords. More swords than she had ever seen in one place. Some in display racks. Some leaning against a wall... others tossed in piles like fire wood. It seemed like a mess. One big organized mess.

Somehow she knew she was underground. The very top of the room was yards above her head and she could see the rock at the very top where the tapestries didn't reach. The silence felt like it was pressing down on her. But there was a sound close by. Kaoru cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out what it was. It sounded like water. Part of the room was missing and a light, sheer gauzy material hung from the rock to form a type of door. It seemed to be the only way out so Kaoru had no choice but to go that way. And what did she have to fear anyways? This was her Sensei, her tutor, the man who had been teaching her for almost half her life. Kaoru used a small mirror that lay across a chest to fix her hair. She was still in her performance gi and she winced slightly. She must stink, being in her sweaty gi for hours and not even taking a bath before she went to her room.

Kaoru took a deep breath and push aside the fabric and stepped into a world just as strange as the room she left. She first had to blink, being use to the soft intimate light from the one small red lantern. Out here, at least a dozen paper lanterns, a handful of large torches and countless pillar candles big and small. The gigantic cave was well lit, yet large shadows loomed everywhere. The next thing she noticed was a wall of mirrors behind her. Mirrors of all different kinds and sizes. This puzzled her to no end. Kaoru looked down as saw that the floor she was standing on was made of wood. It looked like a mini dojo. That's when the mirrors made sense. Her sensei must use the mirrors to help practice. Statues and weapons and more nick-nacks took up every free space. It was the same organized mess as the bedroom.

A soft sound caused Kaoru to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat. _Oh my goodness, there he is! _The sound was a sword being sharpened on a wet stone. The man behind the sword hadn't noticed her yet. Kaoru was taken aback by the mass of red hair he had. Her eyes quickly found his face and she was shocked at how young he looked. Kaoru blinked a few times before looking again. It was true. Kaoru expected him to be some wise looking older man, but the man before her… why he couldn't be thirty yet. He had delicate, almost female features. From what she could see with much of his hair in his face anyway.

Suddenly he looked up and locked eyes with her. Kaoru felt like she was caught doing something naughty. She tried to look away but his amber eyes held her tight. She felt rooted to the spot, unable to get away from his eyes. A large lock of his hair cascade down to cover half his face. His eye peeked out through the strands of hair. Glowing dangerously behind its cover. His ki flared up but died down quickly

"You're awake." He stated simply, his voice was low and echoed very softly in the cave.

Kaoru blinked again. The voice, how could she not know that voice was from a male or from one as young as him? He set the sword on the ground and stood, unfolding himself from the small stool he had been sitting on. Kaoru quickly swept her eyes over his body. He was small, only an inch or two taller than she. He was also very lean. His fuchsia gi gapped open in the front and showed that though his chest and shoulders filled the gi well, it was all muscle and sinew. He slowly stalked up to her. His strange glowing eyes pinning her to the spot. She felt like some prey animal, unable to escape the glare of a tiger. She noticed he wore a sword at his hip. A real sword, like the ones in the room she woke in.

"Sensei?" Kaoru whispered softly, not being able to believe the person in front of her was him. The man paused and tucked his arms into the sleeves of his gi. He didn't say anything for a long moment; instead he stood there and watched her intently. Kaoru shifted her weight from one foot to the other; she didn't think that he would answer. But finally, he did.

"Hai."

Kaoru watched his face pull into a frown at his one word. He looked confused.

Kenshin cursed himself. He wasn't use to holding any type of conversation. Teaching was one thing, but this... this was something different all together. She was looking right at him. Her blue eyes burned into him. He felt his soul was naked for her to see. He didn't like it. He wasn't use to people looking at him. He wanted her to turn around or close her eyes.

"Where are we?"

Her gaze had wandered now, exploring his home. Kenshin instantly felt the pressure of her gaze lift from his shoulders.

"We're under the dojo." He turned and went back to the sword he left on the ground. He dried it and put it back in its sheath. "Don't worry, its safe here, just don't go wandering about." He warned as he set the sword across the small wooden stool he had been sitting on. He turned back to her and watched her gaze at herself in one of his many mirrors. He slowly stepped over to her again.

"How long have I been here?" And why was he living underground in the first place? Kaoru turned back around, she really didn't want to look at him. He unnerved her to no end, but it was if her eyes were pulled too look at him by invisible strings. He followed her every move as if fascinated by her. Kaoru was mortified to feel a blush crawl up her neck. She prayed that it didn't reach her cheeks.

"About ten hours. You slept a very long time." He would die before admitting it, but he had started to worry a bit. She had to sleep off the affects of the hallucinogen he had subjected her to. But he had never thought she would sleep for so long. He figured she was just tired from her fist time in the center of the front line, but it didn't keep him from pacing around until he finally took up a sword to sharpen to pass the time.

"Ten hours?" Kaoru gasped. "It's morning already! Misao and Miss Megumi will be looking for me by now!" She was going to be in so much trouble. Immediately she looked around for a way to get back to the Dojo. Her Sensei placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

They both gasped softly at the contact. Kaoru snapped her head back around to face him and Kenshin jerked his hand back as if she had cut him. He lowered his hand, flexed the fingers slightly and balled his hand into a fist to keep from touching her again.

"Do not worry, I'll send word to Miss Megumi about your location." He said in a hard almost emotionless voice. "I'll take care of it."

"But I should get back." Kaoru protested. "I have to practice. And I need a bath." She added with a blush. She watched him process this information and her eyes followed him as he silently walked away and vanished in the room she just came from. How strange he was. He didn't even excuse himself or anything. Kaoru bit her lower lip. Why wouldn't he just let her return?

Seconds later he reappeared with a roll of paper, an ink stone and stick and a brush. With fluid movement he kneeled down and placed his items in front of him. He took the ink stone and added a bit of water to the deep grove cut into the smooth stone. He picked up the black ink stick and started his careful making of ink to write. Kaoru didn't have a clue why, but she was fascinated by every little thing this strange man did. She watched the fierce concentration in his eyes as he preformed the simple task of grinding the stick against the smooth stone and adding water to the powder to make the ink. Kaoru found herself kneeling down a few feet in front of him as he worked in silence and disregard for her curiosity.

Satisfied with the ink, he placed the remaining stick down and unrolled the paper in front of him and took up the small brush. With his free hand he pulled away the large sleeve of his gi so it wouldn't get in the way of his writing, exposing his pale arm. Kaoru knew she was staring and she tried to rip her eyes away but just couldn't. His whole arm and shoulder moved in perfect precision as he made the careful strokes on the paper. Her eyes dropped to the paper and was stunned at the speed that he worked. He wrote in calligraphy. It was impossible for Kaoru to read what he was writing from where she sat. Not only was it upside down, it was so fancy that she would have trouble even if she was reading it right side up.

After a moment he set the brush across the ink stone and ripped the letter from the rest of the roll and allowed the ink to dry before rolling it up and tucking it away in his gi. His amber eyes caught hers almost accusingly and Kaoru instantly felt guilty for watching him. She lowered her gaze to her lap. She listened as he cleared away his writing tools and still kept her eyes to her lap as he vanished into the room once again. This time he emerged with a small bag in hand and clothes in his arms. He stepped up to her and paused.

Kenshin didn't have the slightest idea what to say to her. She had burned him with her gaze as he had been writing; sweat was beaded on his brow from his restraining himself to keep from snapping at her. He dropped the clothes in front of her and the bag on top of the clothes.

"You can bathe in the pool while I'm gone." He grunted out as he turned away to leave. He paused, eyes still ahead of him. "Stay off the stepping stones…and stay away from the other side of the pool." With that last warning he darted off across the stones, his feet barely touching them and was gone.

Kaoru let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and panted for air like she had been running. "Wow" she said softly, her voice was loud in the now suddenly empty cavern. She could breathe now that he was gone. She didn't realize that with her sensei near it was almost impossible to breathe normally. Kaoru had no real choice now in what to do. She couldn't find the dojo even if she wanted to, and she knew this. If she wanted to return to the Dojo, the strange man would have to take her there.

"Well I might as well now that I have privacy." She said to herself as she gathered the clothes in her arms. In the small bag were soaps for her hair and, a surprise, her favorite jasmine scented soap. Kaoru grew a bit uneasy, how did he know she liked using jasmine soap? She didn't dwell on the question long. The dark pool was much too inviting for her to worry about such things at that moment. Her display gi was piled at her feet as she tugged at the hair sticks that kept most of her hair in a bun. After freeing them, she took the soaps from the bag and carefully stepped into the pool.

The water was cool but not cold, and the bottom was covered in smooth round stones that shifted just slightly under her weight. Kaoru gasped as she caught sight of what lie in the deeper waters.

"Gold." It was everywhere under the water. She submerged herself under the water and came back up with a handful of gold coins and marble sized gems that glittered in the torchlight. Her sapphire eyes grew wide as she imagined what was lying in the depths of the black water. She didn't understand. How did her sensei acquirer such wealth and why was it under water? She let the treasure slip out of her hands to sink back to its watery safe. Quickly, she washed, wanting to be finished and out of the pool before he returned. Last thing she wanted was to be caught still in the water.

The small current took away the bubbles from her soaps Kaoru watched them travel across the pool and into a small stream to finally disappear down a tiny waterfall and under a large hole in the rock wall. Perhaps to another cave Kaoru thought as she dried and dressed. Her sensei had given her a gi from the dojo. Kneeling, she gathered her dirty clothes and folded them so she could take them back to be washed for the next display. She sighed.

"Megumi is going to kill me for being late." Kaoru didn't know what her sword master meant when he said he would take care of the matter. But she was still worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n Okay. I hope no one was confused. If so just ask and I'll answer any questions. Kenshin may be a bit confusing at the moment, it's the first time he's ever had anyone in his home, and he's unsure how to act around a person such as Kaoru. Megumi is like his servant, but he sees Kaoru differently. Thanks for reading please review.


	8. In the Know

a/n Woot! Updated! Okay I don't have much to say. Hmm oh I started a new story. Mask of the Red Death. It's a slight AU of Phantom of the Opera. I have the first chapter up and am already working on more chapters. So when you finish here you can zip on over there and take a look? grins

Hmm Okay, on to dedications. (been a long while from the last time is did this )

* * *

**blooded wyngs – **Gah! You reviewed each chapter. That made me so happy! Yeah Kenshin is kinda spoiled and almost in a way very bratty. Even though Megumi is older and more a friend to him, almost family, he sees her as his servant. 

**Thehedgehog**- Thank you and yes details will slowly unfold about Kenshin and his past as the story goes along.

**happyloveygirl**– lol no smacking around the main character, and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter so much. Yeah I knew Kenshin wasn't going to be all suave and everything to her, I mean the man lived most his like in almost total isolation, coming out only to kill people ect… so yeah, he's not going to be the best of hosts.

**Kanai **– lol could you imagine Kenshins' tiny form sitting at a huge organ? ROTF

**antica – **Oh don't worry. Kenshin will open up the longer he is with Kaoru.

**enchantedsleeper -** You've seen the Musical! As in on stage! Gah! If that is true I shall hunt you down with my Katana! Gah1 that is sooo cool. I recommend you go out and rent the movie right away and prepare to drool at how wonderful it is. Hehe

And thank you to all my other reviews. You are well loved.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin. Drats.

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Kenshin." Megumi hissed as she glared at the man hiding in the shadows of her room. Glittering amber eyes glared right back at her. "What have you done with her, I know you have her."

"She's safe." Was all she got in reply. Cool, calm, nothing like how Megumi was feeling right now.

"Return her at once. The new Dojo owner Aoshi and her friend Sanosuke are looking for her. Not to mention Misao is livid."

"They don't concern me." Kenshin growled, reaching in his gi and pulling out the small roll of paper. Megumi sighed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get through to him once he made up his mind. She still had to try though. Stepping forward, she took the paper that he held out to her. "Give that to the new manager."

"Kenshin!"

"What!" the man snapped back, eager to return to Kaoru.

"What about Kaoru? When will you bring her back?" Megumis' eyes caught the slight movement of his hand as he reached for his katana. She wasn't worried; she knew he would never really harm her. Kenshins' voice was hard.

"I'll return her when I wish. I dare anyone try and take her from me."

"Kenshin." She sighed, and tried to reach out to touch his arm but he stepped away from her. "You don't know what you are doing. Don't ruin her because of your selfishness. You've always had what you want. Now you want her, but the price is great."

"I'll take care of her. I'll form her into the perfect swordswoman." He relaxed slightly, yet his eyes never stopped roaming the room.

"You're obsessed with turning her into what you wish to be. Kenshin you don't have to hide any longer. I'm the only one who still remembers what that scar on your face means. Become a teacher here, stay in the dojo…" She paused as Kenshin raised a graceful hand to stop her speech.

"I can't live life like you Megumi. My life is the darkness… my life is swordsmanship. Kaoru…. She's my life now."

"Kaoru has her own live Kenshin. Listen to me-"

"No!" Kenshin felt his eyes flair golden amber and he knew it was time to leave. "I do what I damn well please. The girl is mine, she stays with me!" and with that Kenshin vanished through one of his many secret doors.

Megumi sighed softly and looked down at the scroll in her hand. She knew what must be inside. _Kenshin I hope you know what you are doing._

……… . .

"What the Hell is this suppose to mean?" Aoshi roared, slamming the paper down on the desk in front of him. Megumi calmly walked forward to read what was on the paper. It was just what Megumi thought.

_Greetings Aoshi Shinomori, Congratulations on becoming knew owner of this Dojo. I am confident that you will run it far better than the former owner. I was very pleased that you replaced Saitou with Miss Kamiya for the display last night. A great decision on your part. I trust that you will continue to use Miss Kamiya in the center of the line. _

_I usually charge the dojo 20 of all earnings in return for my professional advice, protection and silence. But because you are new to the dojo and obviously a wise manager, I will lower my pay to just 10. I expect my pay at the first of every month. It should be placed in a small paper envelop and handed over to Miss Takani. She in turn will place it in a different secret location that I disclose to her the morning of payment. You are not to harass her about her part in this. _

The letter had been signed simply "K"

"Who the Hell is 'K'? And why does he think I need to pay him ten percent of the dojo earnings?" He demanded, glaring at the woman in front of him. Megumi stayed calm as if she dealt with roaring men all the time.

"K is someone you should pay very close attention to Aohsi-san.' She said simply. "Mr. Fukija would pay him every month on the dot."

"This is ridiculous. Who is this person?"

"All I can tell you is that this person is very dangerous, yet valuable. You should heed the requests on that letter. Mr. Fukija never took any chances. Did you notice that scar on his neck? He claims the "monster" who lives in the Dojo gave it to him when he refused to listen." Aoshi scoffed at her.

"That man most likely cut himself in a drunken free for all. And blamed it all on some phantom, some figment of his drunk imagination." Aoshi rolled up the letter and tucked it away in his desk. "I don't care who or what… this K is. I'm not paying and that is the end of this subject." He didn't even wait for Megumi to respond. "What have you heard about Miss Kamiya? Has she been found yet?"

"Not yet, but she is safe."

"And you know this, how?" Aoshi eyed her.

"Trust me Aoshi-san. She is in good hands and should be back soon."

"Well I hope she does or she might just find herself in the back row again."

……… . .

Kaoru had already dried and brushed her hair when she heard her Sensei return. She had a feeling he made more nose than he had to alert her of his presence, incase she was still in the water. He hardly needed to. Kaoru could feel his strong ki long before she heard him. Seems he was upset at something, for he was normally very good at masking his ki. She looked up from her brushing, eyes quickly finding the burst of color that melted from the blackness. She watched him jump from stone to stone with ease, noticing he was carrying something. A small box.

He walked onto the wooden floor in which she was kneeling on and set the box down with not so much as a glance down to her. Turning, he walked to a pile of things against one wall and pulled out a small table and returned. He set the table down between them and kneeled as well. Setting his sword on the ground next to him, Kenshin cleared his throat, finally looking up at her.

'_Say something to her!'_

Kaoru saw uncertainty in his eyes and took pity on him.

"Um,… what is in the box?" She asked, breaking the silence and letting him fall into the conversation rather than he have to start it. She already figured that he wasn't much for talking. He always hid behind those wild bangs of his.

"I thought you would be hungry." Kenshin whispered softly. He wasn't use to this. Not at all. He forced himself to not shake as he lifted the small box on the table and slid it over to her. Why would he shake? He was the battousai, how could a single look from this girl, his own student, make him so nervous that he would sake? He clenched his hands into fists and set them in his lap. He kept his eyes on the table in front of him to stop himself from staring at the way her free raven colored hair framed her perfectly shaped, pale face.

Kaoru blinked at him. Yes she was hungry, she was starving. "Thank you" She whispered back as she opened the box. Inside was a neat little arrangement of rice balls and noodles.

"I w-wasn't sure what you liked. So I though the basics would be best." Kenshin explained. He stole a glance up at her and was surprised to see her smiling brightly at him. "Oro? I guess I picked the right things, that I did."

'_Where the Hell did that come from?'_

Kaoru laughed. She laughed. It was like music, like sunlight, like a caress on his cheek. It was so much to him. A sound that never rang in this cave. Kenshin was instantly disappointed when it ended.

"Yes Sensei, these are just fine. Do you want some?" Kaoru asked as she pulled the items from the box and set them on the table. She looked up at him and gasped softly. _His eyes…they are….violet. But how? _Blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things again, she couldn't believe that his eyes had changed to a bright yet intense purple. He didn't seem to notice her gasp, or if he did, he ignored it.

"I don't eat very often. Sometimes I forget." He confessed.

Kaoru tipped her head at this bit of information. Her teacher sure was a strange man. "Well. I'm not going to eat in front of you unless you are eating too." She declared as she slid the box back to him. Inside were two rice balls. She had taken one of the rice balls and the small bowl of noodles. Kaoru quickly tired her hair back and took up her meal.

Kenshin was stunned. Never had he had anyone share something with him. Only Megumi had ever shown such kindness to him. Oh course he had never shown one such kindness as he had Kaoru. He blinked quickly and took the rice from the box and shared the meal in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Kaoru couldn't stand it for very long and cleared her throat.

"Sensei."

Kenshin looked up at her soft voice. She looked very uncomfortable, worried even.

"Hai?"

"What's your name?"

'_Damn'_

Kenshin paused in his meal. It wasn't a strange question. But for some reason he was reluctant to give out his name to this girl. He narrowed his eyes slightly and gazed up at her, locking eyes with her for the first time since he returned. She flinched slightly but he didn't relent in his gaze. He didn't want to be just teacher to this girl, nor did he want to disclose more information to her than needed. There was something about her innocent sapphire eyes that made him want to confess his very life. Kaoru was his new life now that she had seen his face and the place he lived. In the blink of an eye he was now something more to her, and she was something much more to him.

He wasn't sure he was happy about that.

"Himura, Kenshin Himura." He growled out.

"Kenshin." Kaoru tried out the name. It seemed strange to call him by his name. It would take some getting use to. "Did you talk with Miss Megumi? Oh I hope she wasn't too worried."

"She knows you are safe." Kenshin scowled. That woman was stubborn, but he had put his foot down. He would have his way. He didn't give a damn about what the others wanted. He picked at his food until he saw that Kaoru was finished with her meal. Kenshin stood and took the table away.

"But,…you haven't finished eating yet." Kaoru protested, noting one rice ball was un-touched and the other only had about two bites taken from it.

"As I said, I don't eat much." Was the reply he threw over his shoulder. Kaoru stood as Kenshin returned with a bokuto. He tossed the wooden sword at her and Kaoru caught it with one hand and looked down at it.

It was a regular everyday bokuto, nothing very fancy. It was made of oak. A very nice sword indeed, despite its plain appearance. She looked back up at Kenshin as he stooped down to retrieve his own sword.

"You will be here for awhile. However, that does not mean that your training will slack. Now you reach a new level of training." Kenshin eyed her. His mood suddenly changed, switching to sensei mode. It was so much easer to converse with the girl when he was teacher. "You've practiced alone and with you fellow students." He set his sword back on his belt and rested a hand just under the guard. Kaoru watched as the purple slowly drained from his eyes and was replaced with yellow. His voice dropped slightly and Kaoru heard the unmistakable 'clink' as his thumb freed the sword from its sheath. "Now, Kaoru child, you will fight your sensei!"

Kaoru gasped, leaping back a few feet, instantly in stance as her red-headed master vaulted in the air, bringing his sword down to attack.

………. . .

"WHERE IS KAORU!" Misao screeched at her mother. Training was over and the students were filling out and Megumi stayed behind to look over the equipment before setting them away. She was about ready to beam her daughter over the head with one of the bokkens. "Mother, you said she was safe and just fine! WHERE IS SHE THEN! YOU MUST KNOW!"

Why wouldn't her mother just tell her? Why didn't Kaoru tell her she was leaving? Was it an emergency? She wanted answers. "Megumi!" she begged. "Please just tell me. If it's a secret I swear I'll take it to my grave!"

"Maybe Ugly didn't do so well after the show and decided to high-tail it outta here to save herself the embarrassment of looking us in the eye again."

Growling, Misao whipped around to face the 10 year old boy that stood there, leaning on his bokken.

"YAHIKO! You take that back right now!"

"Why?... it must be the truth." The boy pulled out an imaginary speck of dirt from his black spiky hair.

"It is NOT!"

"Boy, Raccoon and Weasel girl, you two really stick together don't you." Yahiko mused thoughtfully.

Megumi held her breath for a second; the boy didn't even see it coming.

"Kecho Giri!"

"Huh?" Yahiko looked up in time to see a foot fly right at his head. The poor boy was sent flying halfway across the dojo to land in a heap. Misao took off after him.

"You get back here Yahiko and take that back…right…NOW!"

Just then the tall teenager stalked in and darted over to Megumi.

"Miss Migumi, you wouldn't happen to know where Kaoru is would you?" Sano rubbed the back of his head with a silly looking half grin on his face. "It's not everyday I get stood up at dinner. I was wondering if she was okay?"

Megumi dropped her head and sighed, trying to ignore the little war going on, on the other side of the dojo with her daughter and Yahiko. _Kenshin, boy do you owe me big for this._

* * *

A/n. ta-da there is another chapter gone. So Ken is fighting Kaoru now as her training. Hmm this may or may not go very well. Hehe. Hmm oh! If anyone wants to read the Phantom of the Opera I know a website that you can read it from, now down loading or anything. Just let me know in your review and I'll send it right to you 

Oh yes! Review please! ..(pokes lazy reviewers).. I got 10 less reviews for last chapter than I did the chapter before. I wonder what happened. Was it a bad chapter? Anyways. So please leave a review, even a little short one hehe. Remember, the more get, the faster I update. (already has the next chapter ready to go) Mwhahaha!

Anyway your feelings and ideas are welcomed (and needed)


	9. Inner Battle

A/N okay I'm keeping this part short so you can go right to the story. I asked about the reviews because I mostly think that people who review, have read all the way to the end of the chapter. Though I know there are people who never really review. I am guilty of that sometimes. Anyways. I'm glad to see that the last chapters were good, regardless Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kaoru wheezed for air. Her sides heaved so hard they ached. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain but she refused to show weakness. Her bokuto was on the ground a few feet away from her, useless now for Kenshin stood between it and her. The wood was heavily notched, it was all but ruined. Slight bruises were already showing up on her exposed shoulder where her gi had fallen lose and her arms and wrists showed many more of the dark discolorations. Yet they didn't hurt as much as she knew they should have.

Kaoru had fallen back, landing hard on her bottom and there she sat, gasping for air. Sweat trailed down the sides of her face and caused her gi to stick uncomfortably to her back. Kenshin stood, sword point to the ground, looking none the worse for wear. His breathing was only slightly accelerated and his yellow eyes gleamed brightly from the thrill of the fight.

He was a demon. A god... Who could move so fast and hardly break a sweat? It took all Kaoru had to keep up with him.

"Good, but not great." Kenshin relaxed his stance.

"Unfair!" Kaoru cried. Her teacher raised a delicate eyebrow in question and she continued. "You had a real sword! I had to worry about getting hit and you didn't!" She snapped her mouth shut as a growl came from Kenshin. She knew that growl from years of his teaching.

"You should always worry about being wounded, Child. Not all fights will be with a wooden sword." He stated calmly. "However, you never have to worry about me harming you Kaoru." He held his katana further out for Kaoru to examine. It looked like a normal sword except for one thing.

"The blade is on the wrong side of the sword!" Even if he had hit her with his sword, which; Kaoru expected he did with the pains on her body; he wouldn't have done more than bruised her.

"This is a Sakabatou. A reversed blade sword."

"Why would you carry such a sword?" Kaoru reached out and ran her thumb lightly across the top to be sure it was a blade. It was. Kenshin sheathed his sword then took it from his belt and kneeled down. Kaoru scrambled from her unflattering position on the mat and kneeled as well.

"Two reasons." He set the sword between them. "I've practice sword fighting for so long... hours upon hours every day of my life that it became second nature to me. It was easy to slaughter people."

Kaoru knew her mouth had dropped open but couldn't shut it. Her sensei, this man? Was a killer?

"Did you fight in the war?"

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders slightly "I went above ground when I was needed. I did fight for the government. Secretly, of course. But it wasn't just other warriors and samurai that I killed. I started killing those who displeased me or wronged me in any way. Even that pig Fukija felt my blade years ago. I have mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Causing death was easy." He swallowed. Kenshin suddenly felt like his body was on fire. He never spoke so much out loud in his life. And never had he ever spilled such information about himself. He didn't even know why he was risking it.

'_This is dangerous you fool'_

"Is th-that why you sometimes missed my training classes?" Kaoru pressed gently, wanting to learn all she could about her strange teacher. "You were off fighting?"

Kenshin nodded and continued, though his voice dropped and each word was forced. "I switched to the Sakabatou so I would have to think clearly enough to flip the sword around before killing. Not act on pure rage and instinct." He paused for a moment, looking down at the sword. His shoulders relaxed a little. "The second reason was, I knew one day I would have to teach you one on one. I knew this day would come when you could no longer advance with just my voice to teach you. The Hiten Mitsurugi will advance your skills, it is something you must learn, at it is most impossible unless face to face. And if I had ever harmed you, Child…" he let his voice trail off.

Kaoru sat in a stunned silence. "How many people do you think you killed?" She knew it was the wrong question to ask by the way he set his jaw tightly and the narrowing of his eyes. But she pressed it, now that she had asked. "Fifty?...seventy?"

"I lost count long ago on how many lives I ended, not just in Japan, but in all my travels. But I do know that during the war, in a span of six months….I killed over one hundred people. They called me Hitokiri Battousai... called me the Manslayer. " His hands gripped his hakama into his fists.

One hundred people? Kaoru couldn't fathom one man causing that much death. Suddenly she saw her Sensei in a new light, and it wasn't a pleasant one. This man… her teacher… was a killer. He didn't just kill in the war, he killed others too. "Do you still kill people?" She choked out.

Kenshin knew he was already on thin ice.

'_Don't answer her!'_

But he couldn't lie. He looked away to keep from watching her eyes. "Sometimes. But they all deserved worse than death" he added quickly. When he heard her gasp, he wheeled his gaze back around, eyes flashing dark amber for a moment. "They were all horrible people. Scum. The world was far better off without them!" Why the Hell was he defending himself to this child? She shouldn't judge him. They all had judged him. No one had the right to judge him, least of all Kaoru.

The urge to shake her returned. Of all the people he wanted to understand him, and already she was looking at him in that fearful way. The way all his victims had looked at him. His hands clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms. He had to control himself. Scaring Kaoru was the last thing he wanted to do. But her eyes…those ordinary blue eyes that seemed so extraordinary now that they gazed upon him; he couldn't stand having such eyes look at him in such a way.

He had to stop it…

'_Make her look away'_

He snapped.

Kaoru jumped as he leaned forward and slammed his hand on the floor between them. The sword bounced slightly from the impact.

"Don't you look at me like that Kamiya Kaoru!" Kenshins' face pulled into an almost savage look; his eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously. Golden Amber flooded them, chasing away the yellow that they were before.

"L-Like what?" Kaoru stammered, eyes wide in surprise and fear.

"Have I not taught you over these past years! Taken you under my wing and trained you to become what you so desperately wanted?" Kenshins' whole body shook with rage. "And yet you betray me with your eyes! You judge me as I sit before you! When you are just the same as I am!"

Kaoru tipped her head up "I'm nothing like you Sensei. It is one thing to kill in a war, it is another to kill in cold blood."

Kenshin roared and before Kaoru could blink He had lunged the distance between them, grabbing Kaoru by the throat sending them both to land hard on the dojo floor. Kaoru struggled to get free from under him but he's grip on her was like iron. Kenshin held tight and leaned down till their noses almost touched. His eyes burned like fire. Anger rolled off of him, suffocating Kaoru.

"You think you are nothing like me child. You are wrong! You have it in you too. I see it in the passion you have when you train, the gleam in your eyes when you spar with others. You like the power… love the control."

"No." Kaoru cried weakly, no longer fighting him. She only gripped tightly to the wrist of the hand around her throat, pinning her to the ground. Kenshin didn't let up; he was already too far gone. His voice was no more than a growl, anger clipping his words.

"The way you watch the fights when you were a young child. I was there, I watched you every time." He went on ruthlessly. "Watching the dance of death. It captivated you." He leaned further down and Kaorus' pleading eyes grew even larger as he whispered softly in her ear "You are just like me."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whimpered out. Not knowing what else to do. She felt him freeze and start to tremble. Then suddenly his weight was off her. Stunned, Kaoru lay there for a moment before sitting up. She watched with terrified eyes as her beloved Sensei flew into a fit of rage, the likes she had never seen before.

Oaths and curses flowed like a second language from Kenshin. He tore at his mane of red hair, ripping out the tie that held his hair in a pony tail. His now free hair fanned out to frame his face and shoulders. He looked like a lion as he stalked about the area. Knick-knacks and objects flew, scattering across the small dojo floor, some landing in the pool. Something flew over Kaorus' head and the mirror behind her shattered. Cries of rage echoed in the cave. Kaoru had to fight to keep from clamping her hands over her ears.

Kenshin finally calmed enough that he squatted down on a rock near the pool. He held his head in his hands. Kaoru climbed to her feet, her legs barely having enough strength to hold her. She was stunned. Utterly confused. She hadn't judged him, did she? He demanded she not look at him in that way… perhaps she had it on her face. She lifted a hand and set it on her cheek. She had hurt her teacher. And for that, she was ashamed. Slowly she stepped over the mess and stood next to him. He ignored her.

"Kenshin, I…. I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned him to face her. He turned slightly, watching her through the mess of hair that always obscured his face. He still trembled; even more so when she put her hands on him and spoke. He tried to turn away again but she stopped him. "Forgive me. If I judged you, I didn't mean it." She lifted her hand to trail down his mane of hair. His eyes closed and he relaxed slightly. She continued to pet his hair. She was unable to stop herself from pulling away his bangs to tuck it behind his ear.

_Good lord _

A scar. Beneath that mask of hair was a massive X shaped scar that covered his whole cheek. How had she not seen it before? At her gasp Kenshins' glowing eyes snapped open and he lashed out.

Kenshin watched almost in slow motion as Kaoru stumbled before falling onto the ground. His hand stung for some reason and he didn't dare wonder why. He was out of control, he knew it.

'_You're going to kill her.'_

She had pushed him. She was doing this to him. He needed to get away from her. With a growl, he jumped from the rock, stepped over Kaoru as she tried to sit up, snatched his sword from the ground, and in a blur, dashed over the pool and into darkness.

Kaoru, too stunned to feel any pain, sat up and watched the red blur vanish. A hand shaped welt immediately let itself be known on her pale face. Relief washed over her again. The air didn't seem as thick. Once again it was easy to breathe now that he was gone. Kaoru, in a daze, looked about at the mess around her before catching site of herself in a mirror. Her hair had fallen lose of its ponytail and half hung wild around her face. A hand print stood out in start contrast on her face, she was pale, and shaking. Tears stained her face. Suddenly overcome, Kaoru rested back on the ground and wept in both fear and relief.

* * *

A/n gah! Don't hurt me! It's not that big of a cliffie. Kenshin isn't mean, I promise. He's just very confused right now. Poor Kaoru though.. aye. Anyways. Can't wait for reviews. Thanks for reading. :) 


	10. The Dojo Monster

A/n Sup! okay I'm going to be fast here so we can get to the story.

**bbzachariah**- Gah I love that song too, though I have to say that "Wishing you where somewhere here with me" I think that is what it is called.. ( me too lazy to look lol) is my favorite.

**Ohagi-chan** – The phantom is a psycho maniac of course Kenshin is going to be a bit iffy. :) thanks so much, I tried. Funny thing is that Kenshin is more in Phantom character and m yPOTO story, he is way out of character lol

**black-lotusblossom** – Gah! Your review made my day! It's almost every writers' dream to bring out strong emotions to the reader with their work. Oh I could just hug you if I could.

**nissepisse**– I know huh! I was like.. "Kenshin… hit Kaoru?.. nayh.. then I was all.. but he is battousai/phantom at the moment. Battousai hit Kaoru… sh'yeah. :) and I bow to my muse.

**blooded wyng**s – Gezz, don't you want to scream at those kinds of people on tv and books and such?. For being so stupid like that and not knowing better when you know they should have.

And I want to give a big hug and thanks to **Green Animelover****kenji's girl****Ohagi-chan****, Shadow Storm , ****Draconic Ban-Sidhe****Tsuki and Harmeny****vixenia****enchantedsleeper****Lady NeverAfterNon****-** merci !. **Kendokawaii00****DreamerGirl02****happyloveygirl****oro kenshin****antica****.-** Yes he will be forgiven hehe. And** icefox**

* * *

Chapter 9.

"First Saitou goes and now Kaoru goes too. I tell ya, something is up." Yahiko said with an all too wise look on his face before he started to shovel rice in his mouth as fast as he could. Misao rolled her eyes to the ceiling, rice bowl and chopsticks in her own hands.

"Come off it Yahiko." Misao warned as she returned to her rice.

"I bet someone must have put a curse on the dojo and whoever plays center vanishes forever." He added. The younger students around the table hushed to hear of the curse, their diner went forgotten.

"Shut up Yahiko! There isn't a curse." Misao set her bow down, eyes narrowed at some invisible enemy. "She could have been abducted by a fan of hers." She balled her hand into a fist, slamming it down on the table. "Some obsessed fan broke in last night and took her. Hmmm" The girl scratched her head in thought. "Though that person would have to be very strong to over take Kaoru… that or there were many of them."

"Perhaps they hit her over the head Miss Misao." Chimed a seven year old girl to her right.

"Blah! Who would want to kidnap an ugly thing like Kaoru anyways?" Yahiko said as he helped himself to more rice from the center of the table. Two of the boys around him snickered.

"Well it's a lot better than your curse idea!" Misao shot back.

Yahiko put his rice bowl down, it was only half empty, his chopstick hung lose in his hand. "I'll tell you what happened. That Dojo Monster took her."

"Dojo Monster?" whimpered the same seven year old girl next to Misao.

"Shut up Yahiko!" Misao clenched her fist again, growling softly under her breath.

"What? You know the stories as well as I do." The boy looked around at all the younger boys and girls around him. He dropped his voice low. "The dojo is home to a red-headed demon." He explained to the children, ignoring Misao as she growled at him. "He has wild red hair and eyes that glow yellow, like a cat. They say he can split himself in two and attack a person from both sides"

"Yahiko!" Misao warned again.

"He carries a katana of glittering steel that is covered in the blood of hundreds of people" He continued.

"How can a sword glitter if it's covered in blood? Baka!" Misao twitched, trying to keep from attacking him from across the table.

Yahiko continued as if he didn't hear her. "And they say that sometimes, at night, you can hear him under the dojo practicing his swordsmanship. Waiting for his next victim." He smiled as he looked at the wide frightened eyes of the kids around him. Then suddenly he was cuffed over the head. "Ow! Hey you- oh, Hi Miss Megumi."

Megumi stood behind him frowning down at the boy as he rubbed his head. "Hush Yahiko, you're going to frighten the children."

"Too late" Misao muttered as she returned to her dinner.

"You shouldn't talk about such things Yahiko. Spreading rumors about the dojo is never a good idea." Megumi continued.

"Aww I was only having a little fun."

"FUN!" Misao stood up, the whole dojo fell silent and turned to look at her. "Kaoru could be dead in a rice field somewhere and you want to have a little fun!"

"Makimachi Misao!" hissed her mother.

Misao immediately dropped back to the table and ducked her head. She knew she was in trouble when her fathers' family name was used.

"Kaoru is not dead in a rice field. Give her a bit of time, she'll show up. And you Yahiko." She turned her flashing eyes to the boy as he cowered away from her a bit. "You stop spreading those kinds of rumors. Especially to the children."

"Yes Miss Megumi." Yahiko ducked his head as the woman walked away.

"Now look, you got us into trouble!" Hissed Misao.

……. ..

'_Damn, damn, damn it all to hell and back'_

With a roar the sword came down at an amazing force and speed to chip yet another notch in the cave rock. Kenshin stood in the darkness, sword now resting on his shoulder almost casually. Golden eyes swirled with anger, his breathing was labored.

'_Damn you and your stupid temper.' _

It was her fault. His hand rested over the burning scar on his cheek. She shouldn't have touched him. He shouldn't have let her touch him. He let his guard down. Let her see his weakness. He had attacked her. The very child he had taught for these many years. Kenshin swore at himself fluently. He didn't know who to blame. With another roar he took up his katana in both hands again swung it down to the small boulder in front of him. Sparks flew and another notch was cut. This wasn't helping.

'_You want to see blood you sick bastard. Rocks don't bleed.' _

"Shut up!" he screamed at himself. His voice echoed in the labyrinth of tunnels and died away, mocking him.

'_Her blood, your blood, anyone's blood. You don't care.'_

"I said…Shut…UP!" He stumbled away from the rock, sakabatou clattering to the ground. Kenshin held his head in his hands and stumbled around like a dunk madman. Finally he collapsed, sitting hard on his bottom. He fumbled at his belt for his short dagger. Once freed, he sat up, shoved his blood-red hair from his face, and ran the razor edge of the knife across his palm. He clenched his hand into a fist immediately after. His body trembled, sweat cut trails down his dusty face. Opening his had, he gazed at the thin trail of blood that welled up and dripped from his palm. All the confusion and anger left him as his blood left him.

'_There now… don't you feel better, Ass'_

Kenshin did feel better, despite now he felt like vomiting. A sob was strangled in his throat to keep from letting himself hear his own weakness. He tipped over and lay on the ground. He let the dagger slip from his hand and he clenched his wounded hand in a fist. Yellow eyes blinked at the loneliness around him.

The damp walls of the cave, the rocks.

The dirt.

….. . .

Kaoru had recovered long ago. This was silly. She had received worse hurts from a bokken. "You're acting like a baby, Kamiya." She said to herself as she gathered all the scattered items. "No wonder Sensei was angry with me. Look at me, acting so childish. Maybe that is why he calls me child." The sound of her voice was not at all comforting in the dead silence of the cave.

She gathered up the burned remains of a paper lantern than had been turned over and set aflame. She left the items that fell into the pool. She was pretty sure they would not be missed. And they just joined the ever growing pile under the water. It was an hour or so later when Kaoru felt Kenshins' ki grow strong again. He was returning. Suddenly nervous, Kaoru didn't know what to do with herself. She settled on standing with the chipped Bokuto in the palms of her hands.

When his form melted out of the shadows across the pool, she lost her verve and dropped the wood sword and fell to her knees.

Kenshin watched her as he stepped carefully across the stones. She didn't look afraid, she looked nervous. He winced as she fell to her knees into a kneeling position and lowered herself even more by bowing till her head almost touched to ground. Hands on the ground in front of her. Kenshin quickly hid his wounded hand up his gi sleeve as he reached the other side and stepped up to her. As much as he wished to drag her from the ground and hold her to him, he didn't. He stood tall and silent in front of her. His yellow eyes glaring down through the shadow of his bangs.

"Sensei, forgive me for my wrong doings. I ...didn't mean to-"

"Enough of that." Kenshin growled, interrupting the apology. He caught the girl by the arm and lifted her to her feet. He gave her a slight shake. His eyes went straight to the red hand print on her face. He felt instant guilt. "Never lower yourself to me. Never! Do you understand. I'm hardly worth it?" Wide eyed Kaoru just nodded.

"H-Hai sensei."

"Good." Kenshin bent down and grabbed the wooden sword and tossed it into the pile of things and retrieved a new one. He forgot all about his wounded hand. "Here." He thrust the sword at Kaoru. She quickly took it and found herself in the center of the dojo.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked up just as she heard the scrape of metal on metal as the man drew his sword.

"I've wasted enough of your training time already Child. Prepare yourself!" Again the red-head leapt into the air. "Ryu tsui sen!"

* * *

A/n Hmm this ending seems familiar. Almost leaves off the same way as two chapters ago. oops :P. Hmm well things are going to get rather complicated in the next chapter. This one was pretty short... even for medoh!As you know. I'm a review whore, I can never get enough encouragement. :) please review and thanks for reading! 


	11. The News

A/n. 'ello everyone. Here is yet another chapter in the story. I've had many ask why Kenshin still calls Kaoru "Child" Well, remember, She was very young when he started teaching her. And he knew of her from when she was 8. He called her child as a nick name. I'm sure everyone here had a childhood nickname. Like mine…Missy…and I'm still called that by most of my family. He doesn't see her as a child, but it is hard for him to make that transition from the student he called Child… and the woman he calls by name. Hope that clears some of that up for ya'll.

I'll skip the dedications to some reviews this time, it's almost bed time and I want to get this out tonight :)

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin

* * *

Chapter 10

A day had past. Kenshin kept Kaoru busy with practice. The girl was a fast learner. He was impressed at the amount of concentration she had. He didn't expect any less from her. She was far from perfecting the Ryu tsui sen but that was expected. These were far more advanced movies never before seen at the dojo; it would take her some getting use to. And with a wooden sword no less. He let her try one of the real katanas for practice with Sou Ryu Sen Ikatsuchi, not a Hiten technique, but a valuable move nonetheless. One that could only be performed with a real sword. Kaoru wasn't as familiar with the weight of the katana, but she fared rather well.

He fed an exhausted Kaoru after the practice and sent her to bed. She argued about returning to the dojo but was too tired to keep it up and was almost asleep before she hit the pillows. Kenshin was now alone with his thoughts. They had gotten along rather well when they were practicing, just as they did those past few years. It was what was comfortable to them.

Getting personal, that was what was uncomfortable. He still couldn't stand the burn of her eyes. Yet he yearned to have it upon him. Kaoru called him sensei, but he would rather she call him by his name. Kenshin gazed at the sleeping girl though the sheer material between him and the room. She looked so innocent and wonderful when she slept. He use to enjoy watching her sleep for the last few years. She was so peaceful…

'_Like an Angel'_

He growled, ripping his eyes from her form and stalked a few feet away from the pool and just glared down at his reflection. He looked at his hand, the cut he inflicted was already scabbed over and healing. It was a thin, neat cut. It would heal and be gone in a few days.

'_Stupid fool, Look what you did to yourself, you deserve it for being stupid. You're a demon!'_

….. . .

Saitou stepped into the nearly empty room and slid the door shut behind him. The only other person in the room was Aoshi, who was sitting behind his desk. Saitou grinned to himself and took out a cigarette from his pocket and proceeded to light it before stepping further into the room. He had been waiting for this very moment. He was surprised he had to wait more than three days.

"Saitou-san... please… have a seat." Aoshi indicated to the western style chair in front of the desk. Saitou took a draw from his cigarette before walking over and folding his tall body into the chair.

"I hear that Kamiya did rather well the other night." He muttered to the new manager, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he talked. He was very livid in fact that the girl had enough skill to take his place.

"Yes, well, that's why I wanted to talk to you Saitou-san." Aoshi cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. He watched the man smirk and lift an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Seems she went missing a while after her performance….you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I wish I knew who to thank." Was all Saitou muttered as he took another drag of his cigarette. He glanced over and caught Aoshis' scowl, and sighed, sending smoke everywhere. "I have no clue where the girl went. I would have thought she would dig her nails into her new found fame."

"Miss Takani assures me that she is safe and well. Yet she will not tell me where she is. The rest of the dojo is in a bit of an uproar over the whole thing. Seems this is very, very unlike Miss Kamiya."

"She is a bit of a teachers' pet if you ask me."

Aoshi waved the subject away. "The other reason I asked you here is because of this." Aoshi pulled a long yet thin box from behind his desk and set it in front of Saitou. "This is for you." He watched as Saitou took the box and opened it, pulling out a white ash Bokuto.

"Aoshi-san? Are you asking me to return to the dojo?" he said around his cigarette.

"I am, and hopefully return to center line. I can not run a dojo where the main attraction vanishes. You may be spoiled, but you are reliable and a good sensei. So… will you return?"

Saitou took his new bokuto from the box, stood from the chair to take a few swings. It was an excellent wooden sword.

"I will return. On one condition." Saitou turned to face Aoshi once again.

"Go on."

"That you put that brat Kamiya in the back row where she belongs. I will not share even the front line with her." Saitou smirked, waiting for his answer. He was not disappointed.

"Even though you are acting childish Saitou-san, I agree."

….. . .

'_Turn slightly to the left child. Yes that's right.' _

_The young teen swiveled her hips, boken in hand and raised over her head. _

'_Now I want you to take 50 practice swings in this position' came the strange and soft, yet firm voice. The young Kaoru glared openly. It was near impossible for her to take such swings in her position. But she knew better than to disobey her Sensei. She took one swing and nearly fell. Her arms flailed in the air as she tried to keep her feet planted firmly in their strange angles. She regained her balance and retrieved her boken from the ground where she had dropped it. She expected a rebuke from the voice but she was pleasantly surprised to hear a rumble of what sounded like laughter. _

'_Careful child, learn to control your movements. If you swing in such a lazy uncontrolled manor, you'll surly tip over.' _

'_Yes Sensei' came the twelve year olds' reply. _

Kaorus' eyes fluttered open, the dream faded back into her memory. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. Boy, her body hurt before, but now, it was screaming in agony. She never trained so hard in her life. Slowly, she sat up and rolled her head and shoulders to work the pain from them. How kind and gentle her sensei had been when she was a girl. Kenshin had always been kind, but his gentleness had faded slowly the older she got. He had kept up with her maturity and skill….the man was a genius.

Looking around, she saw that nothing had changed; she couldn't even tell what time it was. It could be 5 in the morning or 2 in the afternoon for all she knew. With a soft sigh, Kaoru climbed of the sinfully comfortable bed and walked over to the "door" and pushed the material away. The sight before her made her breath catch. Kenshin was doing drills, wearing only his hakama. Kaoru stayed in the door way and watched the bare chested man do various flips and moves. He softly mumbled the names of the moves to himself as he performed them. His dance was the very definition of a dance of death.

Kaoru couldn't look away if she wanted to. The shear power and attraction of him forced her to rake him over and over with her eyes. Kenshins' wonderful red hair was free from its tie and was damp. _He must have just taken a bath._ Kaoru thought, noticing that very annoying lock of wet hair that was plastered against the scar on his face. Then, suddenly, he froze. It was almost as if he felt her watching him. She was sure he could.

"You're awake." He said in a deep emotionless tone as he turned to face her. He sheathed his sword and walked over to where he left his gi and shrugged it on. It was a deep royal blue with white trim. He lifted his head and glared out at her from the shadow of his bangs.

The smile faded from Kaoru and she stood up straighter. "What is the matter?"

Kenshin stalked forward, eyes blazing and slammed a hand against the stone wall next to her head. Kaoru only jumped slightly but she didn't look away.

"They gave your place back to Saitou." He spat the name like it was a curse.

"What!" Kaoru gasped. "Why?"

Kenshin looked away. "Because you had disappeared. You were unreliable. Because that Aoshi is a fool."

Kaoru took a slight step back as Kenshins' voice lowered into a murderous tone.

"He put you in the back line." Kenshin added

"No!" Kaoru lunged forward, pushing a slightly startled Kenshin out of the way. "I worked so hard! I slowly made my way through the ranks only to be shoved all they way to the bottom again!" Kaoru tore at her bed tangled hair. She wheeled around and glared back at Kenshin. "It's all your fault!"

"Kaoru." Kenshin warned as he stepped closer to her.

"I was at the top and it's all gone because you just had to keep me here." She shoved at Kenshin as he stepped up to her. She might as well of shoved at a wall, he hardly moved.

"Kaoru, I only meant to better your skills, not get you set back. This never would have happened if Fukija was still manager." He was angry, yes, but he was mostly stunned out of his mind. Kaoru was attacking him. Blaming him for the whole thing. True he felt he was partly to blame, and he knew the girl had just received a hard blow and needed to vent anger…but he was un prepared for the hate that burned in her eyes.

"Well he's not still the manager Kenshin." Kaoru snapped. "Oooh I hate you! I worked so hard, why couldn't you teach me like a regular sensei?" Seeing red, and half out of her mind with anger, Kaoru lunged for Kenshin with half a mind to strangle him.

Surprised at such retaliation, Kenshin acted on instinct. He grabbed Kaoru wheeled her around, using her own momentum and knocked her on the back of her head with the heel of his hand. The girl crumpled, out cold. Kenshin gathered her into his arms pressing her back tightly against his chest as he fell to his knees. Kaorus' head fell forward and Kenshin reached around to place a hand on her forehead to lift her chin off her chest so she could breathe with ease.

"Kaoru, forgive me."

* * *

A/n … Arg I'm so mean to them! Hmm well you know it had to be done… and that evil Saitou grrr… I hope he gets what is coming to him.. 


	12. Kaoru Returns

A/n

**black-lotusblossom**- you reviewed about five seconds before I was about to update. Lol, now I must add you in. :) Saitou is such a jerk, I know. Thing is, I've always like his character. But he is just too perfect for evilness. Mwhaha! And don't worry. Kaoru will feel bad soon.

**antica**– Don't worry, Kaoru was just a bit upset. She's not really that mad at Kenshin.

**DreamerGirl02** – gah! Gomen. I hope this chapter can make up for my meanness.

**Anonymous-** Yes she did say everything spur of the moment, it was a great shock that all her hard work went splat. She'll feel bad soon.

**Valaroma** – Yes Kenshin is kinda mean huh? He's not that use to dealing with people, other than when he is about to kill them So it's kinda hard for him. But still, that blow to the head had to hurt.

**happyloveygirl** – LOL not a pervert, just truthful. He will soon as they spend more time together. Right now he sees her as his student more than a woman, but later he realizes that he loves her "that way" and in will come the dirty thoughts :P

**enchantedsleeper** – Aye Aoshi is being a bit of a push over huh?. Hmm

I would like to thank all my reviewers for supporting my review habit. It really motivates me to keep writing and updating regularly. Remember, I do this for all of you guys. So please review :) P.S. I've been having some really bad grammar issues as of late. (too many late nights) Please forgive the crapyness of my grammar, I hope to make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Kenshin, what in the name of all that is holy have you done to Kaoru!" Megumi gave the red head a glare of death as she unrolled the futon so that Kenshin could place a still unconscious Kaoru on it. Kenshin had returned her into the girls' dorm. She had been moved now that Saitou took his room back.

"She's unharmed. Just knocked out." He said as he gently set the girl down.

"I hardly call that unharmed Kenshin." Megumi kneeled down and set a hand across Kaoru's forehead, then glanced over at Kenshin as he still kneeled opposite of her. In a sudden burst of anger the older woman reached over and shoved Kenshin back by the shoulder. The man went sprawling back.

"Don't ever do anything like this again Kenshin! You understand me?" she scolded fearlessly.

"Oro!" Kenshin gazed back with wide eyes from his undignified position. His eyes narrowed again and he scrambled back into a kneeling position. "Everything would have been alright if that new manager hadn't replaced the girl with Saitou."

"Well can you blame him? Kenshin you know as well as I do that one can't rely on unreliable people. You yourself have near zero tolerance for such people. Kaoru vanished, I couldn't give Aoshi answers. No one knew where she was or if she was ever coming back."

"Don't worry; I'm going to fix this." He growled as he stood "I worked too hard to let it all go now."

"Kaoru worked hard too Kenshin. You had better set things right, and you better not kill anyone in the processes."

"Stop acting like my mother." Kenshin turned on his heal and headed back to the hidden door above the beam.

"Stop acting like such a child then…Kenshin! You hear me?" Megumi actually growled as the red head vanished. "Ooo, that insufferable man!"

"Megumi! Who are you talking to in there?" Came a loud, slightly high pitched voice from outside the room. "Can I come in?"

"Yes Misao, you can come in now." Sighed her mother, returning her gaze back to Kaoru. The screen door slid open and hell broke loose.

" KAORU!" The small thin girl nearly tackled the prone, unconscious girl. She grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders and shook her. "What do you think you were doing disappearing on us like that! I had to hound Yahiko around for two days to keep him from spreading lies about you." A few more shakes sent Kaoru's head rattling back and forth. "And Sanosuke has been LOOKING FOR YOU! This is not the best way to start a new relationship KAORU!"

"Misao!" Megumi grabbed her daughter and tore her arms off the comatose Kaoru. "Have you lost your mind Girl! Kaoru's unconscious."

"What?" Misao looked down at Kaoru as she fell unceremoniously back down onto her futon. "Gah! She is unconscious! What happened to her Megumi? Where has she been?"

Megumi shook her head and pulled the girl to her feet and away from Kaoru. "That's not important right now. All that matters is that she is back and she is perfectly fine."

Misao looked down at her friend, noting the soft snores and the hint of drool at the corner of her open mouth. "That does not look perfectly fine Mother."

Megumi sighed and turned her daughter by the shoulder and half led hand dragged her out of the room. "What is important is that we tell Aoshi that she has returned, perhaps we came talk him into putting Kaoru back in the front row where she belongs." Megumi lead her daughter out of the room and silently shut the screen door behind her.

…. . .

"Aoshi you know there is something up. I can't believe you haven't gone to the police." Sano downed his tiny cup of sake and glared at the man before him as he turned the cup upside down and slammed it back on the table. "I've talked to almost everyone in the dojo and they all say that is_ very_ unlike Kaoru to do something like this."

"Miss Takani assures me that she knows where the girl is, and that she is safe and well. What else do you want me to do Sanosuke? The woman won't say where she is." Aoshi held his sake cup in his hand, forgotten.

"Exactly, something strange is going on around here. And you are the manager now; it's your job to find out what." Sano growled softly as he gazed about the garden that they sat in. The older students spared in the dojo to their left. Saitou stalked slowly between the pairs barking orders and fixing forms. The sensei turned from his students and wandered to the edge of the dojo.

"Well if you ask me, I have a feeling she isn't going to come back. I believe the pressure must have been too much for her." Saitou laughed. Sano shot him a glair and was about to respond when Megumi rounded the corner with Misao, who looked positively pale.

"Miss Kamiya has return Aoshi-san," she bowed to the man before her. Aoshi and Sanosuke quickly got to their feet.

"She has?.. Where is she?" Aoshi asked.

"Is she alright?" Sanosuke threw in.

"Yes, yes she is fine. She is sleeping." Megumi reassured.

"She needed her rest." Misao said unnecessarily, her eyes looking at each of the men in front of her before silently excusing herself with a tiny bow and darting back the way she came.

"There is also this." Megumi stepped up and handed Aoshi a small scroll of paper that she pulled from her robes.

"Not this again." Aoshi growled as she snatched the paper from her hand and opened it to read. Sanosuke inched over.

"What is it?" He asked.

They all watched in silence as Aoshis' eyes danced over the paper before he crumpled it in his fist. "Damn that " K" Just who does he think he is?"

"What did it say?" Sanosuke glanced over at Megumi who just gave him a blank 'I know nothing' look.

"K is very upset that I accepted Saitou back into the dojo after such disrespect he has shown to me and the dojo itself." Aoshi said sarcastically through clenched teeth. Saitou snorted. "He's also quite upset and surprised that I replaced Kamiya with Mr. Hajime, 'to the back row no less.' She was lucky I didn't throw her out completely. He demands that I return her to the front row. Indeed." He ripped up the paper and let them fall to the ground. "Contrary to what this person believes, this is my dojo and I will run it the way I see fit." With that the young manager stalked away.

Sanosuke took up the cups and drinking table, as well as the sake bottle and went to put them away, nodding silently to Megumi as she turned and left as well.

Saitou stood there, his students sparing behind him. _' So, Kamiya decided that she would return? Hmm. I'm going to have to take care of that girl before she tries to take my place again' _

"Damn."

…. . .

Kaoru whimpered slightly as she opened her eyes. Her head pounded so much she wished she could just fall back to her painless sleep. She moved her hand to rest on her forehead as she struggles to sit up.

'_What the Hell happened?' _

"Kaoru!"

"Wha-?" Kaoru opened her eyes and focused them just in time to see Misao launch herself right at her. She was tackled back down in a hug. "Misao! What are you doing here! How did you-…." She trailed off as she took in her surroundings. She was back in the dojo, in her old room. "How long have I been laying here?" She finally was able to untangle the girl from around her and sit up again.

"You've been asleep for three hours Kaoru." The worry left the eyes of the young girl and was replaced with anger. "Kaoru where in the world have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere, and why do you look so bad and-"

"Misao!" Kaoru held her pounding head in her hands. "Just one at a time please okay?" She rubbed her head a bit before dropping her hands with a sigh. "I was with my tutor." She said weakly.

The younger girls' mouth dropped open. "The one who has been teaching you swordsmanship for all these years?"

"No Misao, the other one… Yes that one! What other one do I have?" Kaoru snapped, then sighed at the hurt and confused look on her friends' face. "M'sorry Misao… I'm just not feeling too well."

"Yeah I can kinda tell. You don't look too well." Misao confessed, climbing off Kaorus' futon to take up a tray from the ground. Kaoru took a deep breath, smelling the mouth watering scent of soup and fish. Her stomach growled almost painfully in hunger. Misao lifted an eyebrow as she set the tray in Kaorus' lap "Didn't he feed you?"

Kaoru dove into her meal, almost forgetting the chopsticks…almost. "Yes Misao he did feed me." But that had been lunch before that massive spar and she was too tired to eat much before passing out for the night. And then that big blow up right after she woke up. Kaoru winced. She couldn't believe that she put so much blame on Kenshin. But it was more than partly his fault that she was now where she was. She growled in anger as she shoveled food in her mouth.

"So what happened?" Misao scooted closer. Kaoru paused. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to tell Misao about everything. She was her best friend and all, but the girl was a bit of a loud mouth. She finally shook her head and Misao groaned. "Aww come on Kaoru, you can tell me. I swear I won't say a word." She held out her pinky finger.

Kaoru sighed again. Misao was a loud mouth, but she was deeply loyal. Kaoru hooked her pinky with Misaos'. "Alright. But let me finish eating first, and you must swear on your dying breath that you will not say a word. Even if I disappear again."

Misao threw a fist in the air. "Alright!"

* * *

A/n. WOW No cliffie for once. Okay everyone. What do you think? Saitou is up to something. And I'm not sure if it was a good idea for Kaoru to tell Misao everything. Then again , she is loyal and all. Anyways. Please review! 


	13. Something's up

A/n Yay! Look I updated a day early! Woot! I got some wonderful reviews and I thought I would update as soon as the chapter was finished instead of waiting another day. Hehe.

**kagome-kogas-dream-date** - No throwing hard cookies! Only soft chewy ones allowed. Anyways look I updated so no cookie throwing!

**Lady of Ravens** – hehe don't worry. Sano is only a really close friend.

**happyloveygir**l – Aye Aoshi is a bit out of character there ... Though he was pretty livid. And just once I want to see some hard core emotion from that guy.

**Lasairfhiona** – ROTF that would just be too funny, and such a wussy way for Saitou to bite the dust eh?

**black-lotusblossom** – It was ebil computer demons keeping you from reviewing :) Misao is going to have a awful hard time keeping her mouth shut.. . we'll just have to wait and see if she does Mwhaha!

Disclaimer: I don't Own RK or POTO

* * *

Chapter 12

"For the last time Sano, I'm okay. Really." Kaoru said for the umpteenth time that night. Her eyes wandered around the Akabeko as she pushed her food around her plate with the chopsticks.

"You're sure Missy?" Sanosuke had finished three plates already and was working on a fourth and noticed that Kaoru was still poking at the same plate. "You don't seem to have much of an appetite and you're pale." His worried eyes watched her as she bit her bottom lip.

Kaoru felt bad about making Sanosuke worry about her. He had all but tackled her when she finally emerged from her futon. That had been a week ago. Kaoru had been so overworked and stressed that she had fallen ill. Today was the first day she felt well enough to finally let Sanosuke take her to dinner. But she didn't have her mind on her meal.

She had it on Kenshin.

Kaoru hadn't seen or heard from him since her outburst a week ago. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt about attacking Kenshin and blaming him for her trouble. She knew that Kenshin never meant her any harm, not after all he had put in to her to make her what she was. She was ashamed of herself. She wanted to apologize but had no idea how to go about doing it.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped out her thoughts, realizing she hadn't answered yet. "I'm sorry Sano. Yes I know I must look horrid." She shot him a half evil glare. "But I'm okay, really." The look in her friends' brown eyes told her that he was skeptical.

"I'm normally not one to pry into the business of others Missy." Sanosuke set his chopsticks down and reached over and took her hand. Her tiny hand was swallowed up by his massive yet gentle grip. "But I'm not stupid Kaoru, I know something is up. I know you're not happy. I wish you would tell me what. I'm your friend Kaoru, you can trust me"

Kaoru opened her mouth but Sanosuke squeezed her hand softly and lifted his free hand for her to wait till he was finished.

"But I trust your privacy. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. Okay Missy? You can tell me anything alright?" He lowered his head slightly, leveling his gaze with her to show his sincerity.

Kaoru was touched. More than touched, she had tears forming in her eyes. She was so lucky to have Sanosuke back in her life. He truly was a great friend. Turning her hand around in his, she squeezed his hand back. "Thank you Sano. You have no idea what that means to me."

Sano smiled. "So…."

"So…?"

"So is there anything you want to talk to me about?" The man grinned.

"Sano!" Kaoru laughed in the first time in a week. She dropped his hand and slapped him on the shoulder. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready and not a moment before." She returned to her meal.

"Aww…leave a guy hanging Missy." Sanosuke joked as he attacked his plate again

…. . .

Saitou glanced around his room. There were three other men in his room. Two were his best and most loyal students and one was his body servant. They all sat watching him, waiting for what they had been called there for. Saitou sucked on the end of his cigarette that was hanging haphazardly from his lips.

"Kamiya is causing me trouble." He stated simply, leaning forward to pour sake into the four cups in front of him. He offered each man a cup, which they took. They sat in silence, sipping at their cups as they waited for him to continue. "She was skilled enough to take my place. That was surprising. She had been suppressing her skills, hiding them."

"Why would she want to do that?" said one of his students.

"Perhaps she fears what her skill could get her into." Offered his body servant, Inshi.

Saitou nodded softly, "it could also be that she was just waiting for the right moment to show her true colors. New manager…new troubles, the dojo was in upheaval… she acted. That was very snake like of her."

"But why go through all that trouble to just disappear and lose her spot?" Inshi asked, finishing off his cup. Saitou moved to refill it.

"I'm not entirely sure. But anyone could see that she was royally pissed about it." Saitou mused over it for a moment longer. "Something is up, and I'm going to find out what. Until then," he jabbed a finger in the direction of his three companions. "We have to make sure that little snake doesn't slither her way back into the front row again."

"But Sensei you can't possibly believe that she would be able to replace you again." His student laughed and he set his cup on the small table, upside down to show he had had enough.

"Who knows, that fool Aoshi just might after he cools down enough, and if she doesn't do anything stupid again for a while." He turned his cold narrow eyes to Inshi. "I want you to take care of her."

Inshi bowed, "Understood Saitou-san." He took up his wooden sword and Saitou excused him.

"You two." He faced his two students. "Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. Tell me if there is the slightest abnormality dealing with Kamiya. That means keeping an eye on her loud mouth friend. And remember the plan we talked about a few days ago, the show is in a few hours."

The two young men bowed and spoke in unison. "Hai Sensei." They were excused from the room as well. Saitou sat back, crushing what was left of his cigarette against the upturned sake cup. "Don't worry Kamiya," He said to himself, "Just keep out of my way and you will be fine…"

… . .

Kenshin glared with glowing gold eyes into the darkness of the passageway. So…Saitou was planning against Kaoru. It had taken him a massive amount of control to not burst into the room and slay all four of the men. But no, he wouldn't kill again. The look on Kaorus' face when he told her that he was a murderer was enough to turn him off from killing forever. How he could be worthy of Kaoru with his hands so stained with blood? It was an insult to even ask her to accept him as he was. But he would show her, he would repent, he would learn to curb his need for blood. He needed Kaoru so much more.

He blinked a few times. Right now he had to keep him mind on Saitou. What was he planning, and what was his body servant Inshi up to? He decided that it might be best to follow one of them. But he was unsure which was more dangerous.

….. .. .

"Hold still Misao. I mean really, why are you so nervous tonight?" Kaoru struggled to strap down the fake samurai armor on her petite friend. But that was proving difficult as the girl was bouncing from foot to foot. "You don't have to go to the bathroom again?" The thought of having to take off the armor and putting it back on again made Kaoru twitch.

"No, I'm fine." Misao forced herself to stand very still.

"So what has you so bouncy tonight? This is the second time you showed your skills in front of Aoshi-san. You can't be nervous because of that." Kaoru smirked to herself as she saw a slight blush crawl up Misao's cheeks.

"No!." Misao whipped around as soon as her costume was on. "That's not it at all." She added in a softer more thoughtful tone as she helped Kaoru into her costume.

"So tell me what's the matter Misao." Kaoru pressed.

Misao looked around to make sure they were the only ones in the room. All the other girls had headed out to find a good spot for the show and because they were the only two girls in the show, they had the room to themselves to get ready in. "Mother gave Aoshi a letter from your sensei." She whispered softly, even though they were alone.

Misao had done rather well in keeping Kenshin a secret. So for her to bring him up was a bit surprising. Kaoru looked over her shoulder. "When? And why does that have you such a wreck?"

"When she went to tell him that you had returned." Misao tugged at the leather straps to make sure Kaorus' breast plate was on tightly. "Kenshin-san wanted you put back in the front row. Demanded it, I think, by the way Aoshi reacted to it. And you're still in the back row. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Oh Misao," Kaoru turned around to give her friend a hug. It was awkward with all the armor on. "Don't worry."

"But we've heard the stories of the Dojo Monster.. That's Kenshin. What if they are all true... what if he can split himself into two? What will he do to Aoshi once he sees that you are not in the front row?"

Kaoru laughed. "Don't tell me you've been listening to Yahiko." Misao grumbled an answer. "Don't worry Misao, nothing is going to happen. I would think Kenshin has better thing to do than to mess up a single show."

"You might be right," Misao grabbed her wooden sword and slid open the screen door and the pair headed off to the dojo. "I still worry though."

"Go on ahead of me Misao, I forgot my sword." Kaoru turned back and jogged slowly, her heavy costume bouncing on her.

"Alright but hurry up, we start in seven minutes." Misao warned as she turned and hurried off.

Kaoru pushed the screen open and rummaged around in the strewn clothing for her sword. She heard the screen shut softly behind her. "Misao, I said to go on ahead of me." She turned, wooden sword in hand. But the person she thought was Misao was not. Kaoru slowly straightened up, gripping her wooden sword tightly in her left hand. "Well isn't it Saitous' little shadow. Hello Inshi."

"Hello Kamiya."

* * *

-Ebil music- Uh-oh this is how scary movies start.. lol jk. But really, Inshi isn't there to exchange sushi recipes or anything, something is going down! Mwhahah please review! And thanks for reading! 


	14. Attack

A/n. OMG, I've been trying since the 21st to update. Stupid was having issues or something. It would not let me upload. –grumble- Wow hehe I'm so happy to see so many reviews. Here is the next chapter. –grins- I didn't want to leave you guys on the cliff for so long. Now this chapter might move a bit fast. I tried to make that way to be a bit confusing and rushed. Jumping from one point of view to the other. So it seems as if everything is happening all at once. Which it is –smile-

black-lotusblossom – Happy birthday! Gah, I'm so glad I updated then :) All of your questions will be answered soon. You don't get to see Misao or Kaoru fight much in this chapter, but you will soon.

-Hands out milk to the reviewers to eat with their cookies.- I love the reviews guys. You make my day. You'all are so funny! Okay enough of my talk

* * *

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here Inshi? This is the girls' room." She noticed the young man shift on his feet and Kaoru caught a flash of his bokuto from behind him. She moved her wooden sword to her right hand and was careful not to make any sudden movies. "Well if you're not going to answer, let me by, I have a show to get to." She made to shove past him.

"Saitou thinks it would be a bad idea for you to try and out show him tonight." He purred in an almost sickening sweet calm voice. He reached out and caught Kaoru by the shoulder and pushed her away from the door. "Or any other night."

Kaoru rolled her shoulder slightly to free herself of his hold, even with the armor on, she felt his grip. "I think you better mind your own Inshi." She glared at the blond headed slip of a man. He glared right back with dark eyes. "Don't worry, I just want to do my part. I'm a professional." She tipped her chin up slightly. "Now if you will excuse me." She shoved her way past the man and threw the screen door open with a slam. He was hardly worth her time. If he wanted to fight, it would be an easy win for Kaoru. But she didn't have the time.

Inshi glared, snapping his teeth in anger as he regained his balance. He lifted his bokuto with one hand and swung it, catching Kaoru in the back of the knee.

Kaoru stumbled and landed hard, her armor dragging her down. She flipped around on her back, prepared for a fight. However, Inshi just stepped out of the room with a smirk on his face, his bokuto across his shoulder.

"You've been warned Kamiya. If you are smart, you'll listen to reason." The man turned and stalked down the hall.

Kaoru cursed silently. _'Damn that Saitou. It's not always about him.' _She climbed to her feet, using her wooden sword as support. "Just you wait Inshi, I don't care if you are Saitous' shadow." She muttered to herself. She took a few steps, limping only slightly and the pain quickly vanished as she hurried to the dojo.

She would think about it later, right now she had to keep her mind on the show.

…. . .

Kenshin called on every ounce of will power he had to keep from attacking Saitou's bastard servant. He had witnessed the entire thing. He saw him hit Kaoru in the back of the knee. Kenshin was both proud and disappointed that Kaoru didn't lash back. She had more important things to do than waste her time on Inshi. No matter. Kenshin gripped the hilt of his sword. He would take care if Inshi himself.

'_Kill him! Spill his blood!' _

… . .

"Where the heck were you?" Misao hissed as they prepared to dash on stage.

"I got hung up." Was all Kaoru said as they and about twenty-eight other students, including Saitou, pushed open the screens and ran onto the stage to get into position.

"Kaoru, your helmet." Misao pointed up at her own samurai helmet. With all that happened with Inshi, she had forgotten to grab her helmet. But she wasn't about to dash off stage and hold everyone up while she went looking for it. Kaoru could already spot Aoshi glaring at her in the crowd.

"I'm going without it." She whispered as a hush fell over the crowd.

… . .

Inshi watched the show from the gardens behind most of the crowd. He was happy to see Saitou in his rightful place at the very front and center of the stage. His fighting skills were superb. He grinned to himself as he recalled the shocked look on Kamiya's face when he had hit her. If the girl knew what was good for her, she would listen to the warning. Inshi was skill smirking to himself when he spotted something on the roof of the dojo, just over the stage. He looked again and it vanished down the roof with a flash of red hair.

'_Odd' _

He shrugged it away, perhaps it was just someone trying to steal a peek at the show without paying to come inside. But a minute later he saw the red hair again. This time it was connected to a shadow of a head with glowing yellow eyes. They glared down at him from the dojo roof. This time much closer to him. Inshi saw the glint of a sword and turned to flee, eyes wide in fear. He bumped into several people in his rush to leave the gardens. He wasn't too sure what he had seen but whatever it was had made the hair on his neck and arms stand on end.

… . .

Kaoru skillfully stepped over and between the "bodies" of the fallen soldiers on the stage. It was only her, Misao, Saitou, Komoro, and five other students still fighting on the stage. The rest were pretending dead. Her big and only part was swiftly coming up. She had to rush at Saitou, try and attack him, but miss. She was then suppose to pretend dead, as Saitou would retaliate. She growled, shoving the hair from her face, wiping away the sweat for her forehead as she did so and performed a leaping attack at Komoro. That was supposed to be her up there in the front.

… . .

Kenshin stalked his prey through the dojo hallways. Inshi had fled, the coward. Kenshin crouched down, hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. The dojo was deserted, everyone having left to watch the show outside. Any sound whatsoever, he knew, would be Inshi. Slowly he stood straight, moving with deadly silent steps to the kitchen. He had last seen the servant in this area, but the kitchen was the one room he had yet to inspect. Partly because there was always a chance that a cook or two would still be in there.

He slowly reached out, rested his hand on the shoji screen and took a few breaths. Anger still burned in his blood but he had to remain calm if there was anyone other than Inshi in the room. With one more deep breath he pulled the screen open and stepped inside, eyes flashing in triumph.

"Hello Inshi."

… . .

A demon. He had to be a demon. Hair red as blood, eyes that glowed golden yellow, that sneer on his face guaranteed to be a nightmare. Inshi wasn't sure who he was but he knew that he was the last person he wanted to be in a fight with.

"Yeah, and who are you?" He snapped back, trying to sound like he didn't care but his voice wavered, giving him away.

"You attacked Kaoru. That was low, even for you Inshi." Was all the demon man said, advancing slowly.

Inshi stepped back, eyes already finding an escape. Damn it, the demon had seen what he did to the girl. But who was he? Inshi had never seen him before. The scrape of metal brought his attention to the katana sword he wore at his hip. His heart nearly pounded free of his chest. Without waiting another second Inshi darted out of the kitchen, using the side entrance and barely taking enough time to open the screen before he ran through it.

…. . .

Kenshin grinned, the chase was on. He unsheathed his sword fully. Quickly, but not too quickly, he darted after the man. He caught up to him with ease and took a one handed swing, sending the dull side of his sword to the back of Inshis' leg. The man stumbled and the momentum of his running sent him sprawling on the wood floor. His wooden sword went flying to clatter a few feet away. He glared down between his bangs at the man as Inshi flipped over on his back.

"Please, I meant her no harm, really. Saitou-"

"Saitou is a walking dead man." Kenshin growled, sword point lowering to the ground. "Run."

He didn't need to be told twice. Inshi scrambled to his feet and ran, forgetting all about his bokuto. The wooden sword would be useless against a real katana. Kenshin counted to three and went after him again.

…. . .

Kaoru couldn't help but feel unease as her moment came up. Something else was going on. She could feel the ki in the air, she was sure others could to. At first she thought it was Saitou, but Kaoru figured, that it wasn't. She knew the feeling of this ki. It had to be Kenshin. She couldn't help but think that something very bad was happening, or going to happen. She stole a look over at Misao. She was playing dead, but her eyes were wide and she caught Kaoru's look. She felt it too, Kaoru realized. But she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Saitou jumped to the middle of the stage, two of his best students were fighting just in front of him and Komoro and another student fought at his left. Leaving his right side open, and he was facing the crowd. It was time for Kaoru to attack. She grinned as she jumped over a fallen student and dashed over to the middle of the stage, her wooden sword raised for her attempt kill.

Kaoru gave her battle cry, a cue for Saitou to duck her attack. The man ducked and turned at the same time. Kaoru wasn't expecting his change of direction nor was she expecting his wooden sword to come flying into view.

Saitou used the momentum of the turn to land a hard hit. His white ash bokuto connected squarely across Kaoru's temple.

… . .

Inshi was in a corner. The stage was at his back, and he had no where else to go. He panted for air, terrified as the red- headed demon slowly stalked forward, his sword raised.

"Please." He whispered as he gasped for air, the sounds of the fight behind the shoji screen drowned it out.

'_He hurt Kaoru. Kill him! Spill his blood!' _

'_No, he's begging for his life, Kaoru would never forgive you if you killed again. Don't be a monster! Don't be stupid!_'

Kenshin growled, I didn't know what to do. He had already flipped his sword over, intending to kill the man. But now that he was there, Kaoru's words returned to him. It was one thing to kill in war… but quite another to….

Kenshin shut his amber eyes tightly, a roar escaping just as Kaoru gave her battle cry on the other side of the screen. He flipped his blade to the dull side and took three slashes at the screaming Inshi. The force sent the man flying back, bursting though the shoji screen and landing out on the stage. Kenshin lowered his sword in time to see Saitou's attack Kaoru.

She fell back, completely unconscious. There was a moment of dead silence before hell broke lose. Misao, looked up, seeing Inshi hit the ground and the debris from the shoji screen rained down around him. She lifted her eyes in time to see two glowing yellow eyes glaring death out at the stage. A sword glittered in the light while the rest of the man hid in shadow. Misao knew just who it was.

Kenshin.

The crowd screamed, seeing blood on Inshi. People darted all over the place and Misao watched as Kenshin vanished back into the shadows. She didn't even realize she was shaking till she looked away from the ruined screen. The man was dangerous, and from the look of Inshi… deadly. '_Kaoru!'_…frantically she searched the stage, now packed because the students jumped up and ran about in fright. Saitou was barking orders, shoving his way past the students to get at Inshi. Misao crawled between the legs of the people, calling out for Kaoru over all the screaming, shouts of orders, and the sound of people running out of the dojo.

Aoshi, Megumi and Sanosuke, as well as a few other teachers and older students tried to guild the panicked public out of the dojo without trampling the younger students.

Finally Misao shoved her way past the bodies that were crowding around Inshi and scrambled over to Kaoru, who lay forgotten. No one had seen what Saitou had done other than herself. The angle was all wrong, Saitou and shielded the attack from the public. The jerk. Misao growled in anger as she lifted Kaoru's head so she could set it on her lap. She petted Kaoru's head as the people around her darted here and there. Megumi was already running to the stage after hearing Saitou call her for help. But she spotted Misao with Kaoru's head in her lap. A dark bruise marked the side of her face. But the bleeding, Inshi looked to be more serious, the dark haired woman called to Sanosuke. In a flurry of bodies, Sano suddenly appeared in front of Misao, his eyes full of shock and worry. He took Kaoru from Misao and lifted her into his arms. Misao helped Sanosuke maneuver past the still panicked people Megumi shouted that they take her to her room.

* * *

A/n -Runs around screaming- gah I'm so mean to Kaoru! –slaps hand- Mwhahah! Here is where the chapters really start to pick up. Kenshin and Kaoru will finally show their feelings to each other. –twitch-. Bout dang time too. Anyways. Reviews are loved.. ! and thanks for reading.. –darts to finish the next chapter- 


	15. The Encounter

A/n This chapter is dedicated to rk-mad, who read my last Kenshin fic Devotion and reviewed 8 times –huggles- And thought that it was a great fic despite the fact I spelled Kaoru's name wrong the whole time and who even like the first ending! –gasp-

Unicornfan – ROTF Bwhahah! All together now! The Phaaaantom of the do-o-jo is there… Inside my Mind! That's so funny. You know I was drinking tea when I read that and nearly sprayed it all over the computer from laughing.

antica – Kenshin didn't kill Inshi… just beat the snot out of him –grins-

JMai – I know huh? I always felt Kaoru was much stronger than what they showed in the Anime. (I've yet to read the manga) so I like to make her stronger in my fics.

blooded wyngs - NOT MY HANDS! How will I write?… my art career would be over! –sobs- Oh! But here is the chapter, I hope it good enough that I can keep my hands… or at least my right hand… me needs that one.

black-lotusblossom – Don't worry Saitou will be punished –smile- and no, Kenshin didn't see Misao, he had his eyes on Kaoru and Saitou. So he doesn't know she saw him.

* * *

I have a question at the end of the chapter, so please make sure you read my Authors note :)

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Is she hurt bad?" Misao asked her mother as she helped tuck the blankets around Kaoru. Megumi shook her head as she got up from the floor.

"Now, not even a mild concussion, she's just knocked out. "Inshi though, two badly broke arms and a broken jaw. He'll not talk for awhile, much less eat solid food."

"Yeah and I bet he won't be able to hold a sword again…even one made of wood." Misao added as she got to her feet as well, she looked down at her best friend. "I must talk to Aoshi-san." She whispered, returning her gaze back to her mother. Megumi looked a bit surprise.

"Why do you need to talk to Aoshi-san?"

"I saw what happened, Saitou attacked Kaoru on purpose. Just no one saw it because he had his back to the crowd and Inshi came flying through the screen at the very same moment. But I saw the whole thing Mother."

Megumi placed a finger on her lips as she thought. "Hmm, I know Saitou, he'll deny it till the day he dies."

"That's why I need to go tell him before Saitou gets to him and convinces Aoshi that it was all an accident!" Misao jabbered as she hurried past her mother and out of the room.

… . .

Kenshin waited until Misao left before he stepped from his hiding place. He nearly scared Megumi witless.

"Kenshin!" She hissed, her hand going to her chest, eyes flashing in anger. "I hate it when you do that! Grrr." She bit her tongue to keep from cursing at him. Kenshin slowly lifted his head, his hair falling away from his face. His scar was showing but he hardly cared. His eyes still glowed golden amber.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" He asked in a fierce whisper, eyes burning into her very soul.

Megumi relaxed slightly, clasping her hands in front of her. "Yes, She'll wake up at any moment." Her voice dropped to a more gentle tone. "About Inshi…."

Kenshin waved the subject away as he took his sword from his belt so he could kneel next to Kaoru. His eyes caught sight of the bruising on the side of her head and he clenched his hands into fists. "I'll kill him."

"Inshi?"

"Saitou!" Kenshin snapped before relaxing a bit. "I didn't kill Inshi."

"No. You just ruined his future as a swordsman and broke his jaw to keep him from talking... and because his arms are broken he won't be able to write for a long while ether." She crossed her arms and shot him a stern look even though his eyes were firmly focused on Kaoru. "You did an awful lot just to keep him quiet."

"He attacked Kaoru; I couldn't let him get away with it. He was lucky I didn't kill him."

"The dojo was lucky too. I can't imagine what damage you could have done to the children if parts of Inshi smashed onto the stage right before their eyes." Megumi knew her remarks were hardly getting through to the young man in front of her. He was too enthralled with Kaoru.

"He'll recover, but I'm sure by then Saitou will get himself another lackey. Though he won't need one soon. I've already decided that he's going to die. He's as good as dead." Kenshin reached out hesitantly and petted Kaoru's head. He looked up at Megumi. "Can you give me a while alone with her?" It was a demand more than a request.

Megumi bowed softly. "I have to sit with Inshi anyways. No one will bother you here." She turned and silently let herself out of the room. She paused before sliding the screen shut. "She better be here when I get back Kenshin."

Kenshin sighed softly as Megumi left, He felt so much better without the feeling of eyes upon him. Even ones as un-judgmental as Megumi. He kept petting Kaoru, savoring the contact, and feeling dirty for even liking it.

'_You're no pervert. It's not like you're doing anything bad.'_

'_Whoa, alright where did that thought come from? Jumping to conclusions?'_

Kenshin gave his head a shake to rid it of the voices. No, he wasn't harming the girl. Just petting her soft, raven black hair away from the porcelain of her face. Kenshin felt the twitch of a smile, he never thought himself a poet. He leaned forward slightly.

"Kaoru. Kaoru open your eyes, it's Kenshin." He watched her lips pull into a slightly frown and he was suddenly afraid that she would rather not be with him. They hadn't spoken since the fight, but it wasn't like he showed himself to her. How could he apologize if he never got near her? But the frown faded and she sighed a soft sigh. A sigh that stirred something to life inside of him. He swallowed, leaning closer to her, catching her scent again, of sweat from the show, and of lavender.

"Kaoru." He said ever so softly. His hand petting her hair moved to her face, where he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She was so soft, so beautiful, even with the dark markings on her face. His eyes roamed her face, pausing over her tempting lips and then continuing past her slightly pointed chin to her cream colored neck. Oh how he wanted to nuzzle that neck.

'_Enough Kenshin!'_

He shouldn't be feeling this way right now. But he couldn't help it, he knew he was her slave; he was so hopelessly lost with out her. Kenshin swallowed again and shut his eyes, but nothing would be able to pull him away. He had allowed her to be attacked…twice. She belonged to him, it should never have happened. It would never happen again.

… . .

Kaoru knew someone was right above her, she could feel the person breathing on her. She could smell wet earth and the sweetness of sword oil. Kaoru slowly slid her eyes open, half afraid of what she would see. She was greeted with a blur of colors and throbbing pain in her head. She slammed them shut again. Kaoru felt a hand on her face, a finger or thumb was softly stroking her jaw. It was extremely distracting.

She opened her eyes again and was shocked to find that Kenshin was the owner of the breath on her skin and the hand on her face. He had his eyes closed tightly, and had what looked to be tears in the corner of his eyes. He was struggling with his inner demons.

"K-Kenshin?" She said softly. His eyes snapped open, reveling his amber gaze. She slowly pulled her hand free from the covers and rested it on his face. His skin was hot to her touch as she moved his hair away from his face. She rested her hand on his scar and watched the emotions flash across his damp eyes. It was an amazing display.

'_Now, apologize while he is in front of you.'_ Who knew when she would see him again?

"Kenshin," she repeated, in a slightly stronger voice. "I...I'm sorry. For getting upset with you." She lowered her lashes, looking away in shame. "You didn't cause me to-"

"Hush Kaoru." Kenshin whispered, though with his deep voice so full of emotion, it came out more like a purr. "I apologize. I pushed you so hard. I just wanted you to be the best." He hushed her again with a finger on her lips when she tried to speak. "I realized it was more about me than you as a student Kaoru."

Kaoru could hardly pay attention, Kenshin was unknowingly stroking her bottom lip with the finger he placed there and the action was making the girl tremble. He was too close. Much too close to her. She had to get away from him before she did something stupid. But it seemed that getting away was the very last thing she wanted to do. She dropped her hand from his face and tried to sit up, forcing Kenshin to move away. But he only set a hand square on her chest and pushed her back down._ 'Well at least his hand is away from my lips'_ she thought to herself as she plopped back down. _'But now it's in a worse spot.'_

"No Kaoru, it's too soon for you to sit up, that it is." He leaned closer to take a better look at the bruise on her temple. But when she tried to sit up again he had to move to hold her down and they bumped noses.

Kaoru froze; she had never been_ this_ close to anyone before. Kenshin's eyes were softer, larger, the amber all but gone and the purple was amazing from how close she was to him. Her heart slammed to a stop before jump starting again, racing at a fierce pace.

… . .

Kenshin was screaming at himself. He was far too close; already his body was aching to press up against the girl. He tried to distract himself by looking at the hurt on her head, hopping that anger would clear his mind. But Kaoru moved and he had to keep her still. He bumped her nose with his and he locked eyes with her.

'_Damn' _

Emotions flooded her eyes and he knew that nothing was going to stop him, much less the screaming in his head. He moved quickly, closing the few inches between them and caught her lips with his. He felt her body stiffen next to his but an instant later she melted into the kiss.

… . .

Kaoru was only half aware that she dug her hands deep onto Kenshin's mane of red hair, holding him down to her as he kissed her. This was wrong, he was her sensei. But it felt so right. All the stress and pent up emotions flooded out and finally cleared her mind. She felt at ease with herself and with him now. Kaoru was stunned that she had feelings for her own teacher, but obviously he had them too, he was the one that kissed her. But she was kissing him back.

She felt him tip his head slightly, his mouth urging her into a deeper kiss, which she gladly gave. Warmth flooded her limbs and she felt weak, unable to move from the futon. His kiss, his lips and tongue and skin were burning; she could feel the heat of him travel through her, warming her from the inside in a way she never felt before. Her pain was forgotten as she slipped her hands from his hair to rest on his shoulders. Kenshin shifted, moving his legs from his kneeling position so that he leaned at a more comfortable angle and his weight on her sent her body buzzing.

A moment later her hands pushed open his gi and she wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, unable to get enough of the searing heat of his skin. She shivered as he growled into her mouth, his body jumping from her touch. Kenshin elevated the kiss; it was more desperate, frantic even. Kaoru felt she was drowning in his kisses and heat.

… . .

"But I saw Saitou! He knew just what he was doing. I saw him. He hit Kaoru on purpose!" Misao cried, her hands resting on Aoshi's desk. The man regarded her with a cool gaze. She looked right back at him, unwilling to back down. Aoshi shifted his eyes to the tall thin man behind her.

"These allegations are serious Mr. Hajime." Aoshi stood from his chair, towering over the girl in front of him. "Is it possible you meant to hit Miss Kamiya?"

Saitou glared out into space for a few moments, setting a cigarette between his lips. He was still in his show gi, and it was covered in blood. Inshi's blood, when he had carried the young man to his room for Megumi to help him. The past two hours had been very hellish, for both Inshi and himself. He finally turned his narrowed gaze to Aoshi.

"I was distracted." He said around his cigarette. Misao snorted and his gaze lowered to the dark haired girl in front of him and grew hard. "My servant exploding through the screen walls onto the stage with broken arms and gushing blood would distract anyone."

"You hit her before Inshi came crashing onto the stage!" Misao shouted, turning back around to Aoshi. "Honestly Mr. Shinomori."

"Are you calling me a liar, girl?" Saitou stepped forward and grabbed Misao by the shoulder and yanked her around to face him.

Misao wasn't intimidated by his height; she was use to looking up at people. "YES!" She snapped.

Saitou cursed and lifted his hand to backhand the brat, but he was caught around the wrist by Aoshi, who stepped between him and Misao.

"I don't tolerate senseless violence in this dojo." Aoshi let Saitou go with a jerk.

"I hit Kamiya, yes, but not on purpose. I was distracted and it's her own fault for not wearing her helmet in the first place." Saitou snapped, glaring around Saitou at Misao. She shot him a dirty look right back. "I want to know who attacked Inshi." Saitou demanded, returning his angry eyes to Aoshi. "You say you don't allow senseless violence in the dojo. What is more senseless then attacking a simple servant?"

"I have more important things to do at the moment." Aoshi said coolly, returning to his place behind the desk. "I have major damage control to do, there were some very important people watching the show and they demand answers and I must give them answers or risk jeopardizing the reputation of this dojo. Until then, you'll have to hunt on your own. And good luck, I want the monster that did this out of the dojo and in a place he or she can never harm anyone again."

Aoshi looked over at Misao who looked to be turning blue in the face from holding her breath. The man raised an eyebrow at her. "You're dismissed Misao." He said. The girl let go of the breath with a loud whoosh, bowed and all but ran out of the room. He returned his cool gaze to Saitou, who was still fuming, his lips clamped down on the cigarette. "You are dismissed too Saitou."

… . .

Kenshin tangled his fingers in Kaoru's raven black hair. It was something he had wanted to do since the night he took her to his lair. His kisses were deep, needy even. Kaoru couldn't keep up with his passion, her innocence made him want to weep. And that was a feeling Kenshin was hardly use to. It scared him. He griped her hair tightly near her head and pulled her away from his kisses. Kaoru yelped, but it was deep, lazy. She had liked it. This set another kind of spark off in Kenshin as he trailed his kisses past her jaw. He used his hold on her hair to tip her head back to expose her pale slender neck.

He attacked her with his lips and teeth, feeling her body twitch with his every nip. Kenshin knew he had better slow down before he burned her with his boiling blood. But for now, all he wanted to do was have a taste. For once he ached to have her eyes upon him, his body demanded not the sight of blood, but her touch. Kenshin sat up, bringing Kaoru with him. His gi fell from his shoulders and he leaned away from Kaoru just long enough to pull his arms free from the restraining sleeves.

… . .

Kaoru watched with wide eyes and Kenshin wrenched free of his gi. His body was pale, smooth, and lean. He was muscled from a lifetime of discipline, only marred here and there by battle scars. She didn't have time to study him now that he was so close, for he pulled her back to him. Returning to her neck where he nipped and kissed her. Kaoru whimpered softly, arching her body against his.

She shouldn't be like this with her teacher. Kenshin was unstable, did he even understand what he was doing. Kaoru felt so confused, it was hard to think clear with him doing such things to her. And truthfully, she really didn't want to think clearly. "Kenshin…" She whispered, her voice didn't even sound like her own voice. Kenshin hushed her softly with a sound and continued to driver her out of her mind. She nearly jumped when she felt his strangely burning hot hands, dive into her gi to pull it off her shoulders.

"Kenshin." She said more forcefully now. They had gone far enough. However, only her voice was fighting, her body wanted nothing to but continue. She arched against him, pressing her body to his, needing to be as close to him as possible. The red-head trailed kisses along her collar bone, his breathing came in short bursts.

But his kisses slowed and after a moment they stopped all together and he paused, his lips still on her skin. Kaoru was limp in his arms as he held her upright. She was panting softly, her skin flushed from the sudden and unexpected passion. Her vision swam, though she thought it was from the pounding in her head, but she knew it was from the pounding of her heart.

Kenshin suddenly lifted his head, his purple eyes were hazed over from their actions, but they swiftly cleared and grew hard. He set Kaoru back down on the futon and he quickly climbed to his feet. He ignored his gi, which hung from his hakama pants. Kaoru propped herself up on her elbows. Her own gi was gapping open, her bindings the only thing that gave her modesty. She was confused, had she done something wrong?

"Kenshin? What's wro-"

"Shhh Kaoru." He said gently and he stooped down to retrieve his sword. He looked down at her, his eyes in the shadow of his bangs again. Kaoru gazed right back up. He suddenly kneeled again and caught her lips in a kiss that sent her mind reeling. Then just as fast as it came, Kenshin pulled away and disappeared into a dark corner of the room. Kaoru sat up fully, knowing the man had vanished into one of his passageways.

A moment later the shoji slammed open and shut again. Kaoru jumped and turned, her face instantly flooding with color. Misao stood, facing the screen. Her shoulders were heaving, and her breathing was deep. Telling Kaoru the girl was ether crying, or externally mad. _'Oh god, what if she caught Kenshin and I…?'_ That must have been why he suddenly stopped. Kenshin had been able to feel Misao's ki as she grew near. Kaoru quickly fixed her gi before clearing her throat.

Misao whipped around and gasped. "Kaoru! You're awake!" the younger girl quickly dart over to Kaoru's side and kneeled by her futon. "How are you feeling?.. you look a bit flushed? You took a pretty good knock to the head again. Ooo I hate that Saitou, it was all his fault!"

"Misao!" Kaoru laughed softly despite that it sent pain shooting from her head. "Slow down, I can't understand you." She smiled at Misao who was gazing almost in horror at her. "M-Misao?.. what is it?"

The girl grabbed the top of Kaoru's gi and moved it slightly, exposing the first signs of the marks Kenshin left behind from his love bites.

"WHAT IS THAT!"

* * *

A/n Oooo so Kenshin and Kaoru took it to the next level. Mwhaha! Not things are about to get interesting.

Anyways, I have something to say. Ahem…. My younger brothers will be visiting for a few weeks. They will get here on the 1st and my computer time will be cut in half.. perhaps more than in half. So I won't be able to work on my writing as much as I have been. SO… I can keep updating as I am now…(Every 5 days) but I can't guarantee that the chapters will be as long, or as good as they are now. OR I can update ever 7-10 days and have my chapters be as they are now.

Please leave a review about the chapter and what you think I should do :) Majority vote will rule. Thanks for reading!


	16. Midnight Meeting

A/n Woot I updated.. yay!. Hmm not much is going on in this chapter. I filler, but has information that is needed but is still boring blah! Anyways. I loved all the reviews! Gah I wish I got those many reviews always! I want to welcome all the new reviews. I'm so happy to hear from all of you! I hope to get some reviews from all of you again. It was a blast to hear from so many people.

Okay I'm skipping the dedications tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't one Kenshin or POTO

* * *

Chapter 15

Saitou knew he was in trouble before he fully awoke. A very strong ki washed over him. His narrow hard eyes snapped open to find nothing but darkness. He sighed and looked over to where Inshi slept on the other side of his room. A small candle gave the corner enough light for Megumi to watch over him. At the moment both Inshi and Megumi were sleeping. Megumi leaned against the wall; her face pulled such a way to show just how tired the lady was. Saitou grumbled, turning back over and closing his eyes.

A moment later he felt the massive ki wash over him again. This time it was accompanied by the bite of cold steal against his neck. Saitou tensed, preparing to attack at the first moment of freedom. He let his eyes open. Hard glowing golden eyes glared back at him with hatred so deep it made him shiver.

"Who the Hell are you?" Saitou hissed, eyes going to Megumi to see if she would wake and sound a warning. But the owner of the eyes moved to block his view. "Who the Hell are you." He repeated loudly, the action earned him the feel of the sword pressing harder against his flesh. He felt a thin trail of blood flow from the steal against his neck.

"Quiet." The shadow snapped, reveling himself to be male. The shadow leaned over and grabbed Saitou by the hair and lifted till his shoulders left the futon. Saitou was mere inches from his face. He could see the strange glowing of his eyes. "I saw what you did to Kaoru Kamiya," the stranger spat at him.

Saitou growled, "It was her fault for not wearing a-"

"Shut up." The amber-eyed man growled in a dangerously low voice. Saitou instantly snapped his mouth shut. There was a tone in that voice that told Saitou that his life was in the hands of the man holding on to him.

"I saw what your servant Inshi did to Kaoru." The man continued, giving Saitou a violent shake.

Saitou could feel the knife edge digging into the skin of his throat. Anger boiled up in him but Saitou was no fool. He was able to stomp it down.

"If Inshi does anything other than bow in respect when Kaoru is near… I will do more than break his arms."

"You," Saitou hissed, baring his teeth at the stranger. "You were the one who attacked my servant. Who the Hell are you?"

"I told you to shut up." The voice was murderous now. A chill went up Saitou's spin and he knew he had to act now, or die. He swung his right fist, hopping to get a good punch in so he could grab his sword.

…. . .

Kenshin predicted his movement almost before Saitou moved. He dropped Saitou, throwing his punch off and used the short sword that he had at his throat to catch his palm. The blade went through his hand and Kenshin kept the momentum going till it hit the ground, pinning his hand to the floor mats. A split second later Kenshin covered Saitou's mouth with his hand to muffle his pain and rage filled scream. The scream lasted only a moment before the man cut it short; refusing to show the pain he was in. A gasp behind him brought his attention to Megumi. The muffled cry and woken her.

Saitou, with his mouth still covered and his hand pinned to the ground by the knife eyed Megumi, whom he could now see. Kenshin had to act fast. He pulled a throwing kunai from his belt and swiveled around to throw it. The kunai missed Megumi by almost nothing. The small weapon imbedded into the wall just behind her, strands of her hair drifted to the ground. Megumi got the idea and leaned back against the wall and sat silently. Her eyes flashed in anger, then understanding before she looked away from the pair.

Kenshin made sure Saitou saw all this, so that the fool would believe that Megumi had tried to help but was threatened to keep her mouth shut. He blocked his view of the woman again. "You're a lucky man Saitou." He sneered. Saitou opened his eyes and glared death at him. Kenshin only chuckled and he removed his hand from Saitou's mouth. Instantly a flow of obscenities flowed from him until Kenshin punched him squarely in the jaw to shut him up again.

"I took a vow to never kill again. Yet you sorely push me."

"Go to Hell!" Saitou snapped.

Kenshin laughed humorlessly. "Too late." Kenshin took hold of Saitou by the throat and squeezed hard enough to get his undivided attention. "If I even think that you are plotting against Kaoru…you'll go to sleep that night and never wake again." He reached over and yanked the knife from Saitou's palm and slashed it across his cheek in a fast fluid movement.

… . .

Saitou felt a burning across his face and an instant later the pressure was off his throat. Saitou sat up instantly. The stranger was gone and already Megumi was rushing to his side with the lantern and fussed over him so much he soon got annoyed.

"For gods sakes woman! What do you want?" He shouted. Saitou was greeted by a look that made him wonder if he was safer with the attacker.

"For one thing Saitou Hajime you are wounded!" Megumi snapped back just as fiercely.

"It's nothing." Saitou held his hand out, blood welled up in his palm and slowly dripped from the wound on the other side. His mind was fogged with pain and anger. Already he was thinking up ways to capture and severely harm whoever the man was.

"I'm not talking about that Saitou, I'm talking about this." She reached out and touched his cheek. Saitou cursed and leaned away. Her touch sent fire through him. Megumi pulled her hand back to show the smear of blood on her hand. Saitou's eyes grew wide.

"That bastard cut my face!"

….. . .

Kaoru sat silently on her futon, hands resting on the blanket over her lap. A soft blush colored her cheeks and she refused to look over at Misao. She had to fight the urge to reach up and rub the markings on her neck, which stated to ache softly, like a bruise would. Misao was just sitting there grinning smugly.

"So… You and your sensei huh?" Misao began after a long awkward moment of silence.

"It's not like that." Kaoru said weakly, knowing it was a flat out lie. "He's not just a sensei." She added in a softer tone.

"I saw him when he attacked Inshi.. Whoo…I didn't know you were into the dangerous type." Misao giggled. "Those glittering golden eyes and all that wild red hair. He's looker. Yep, yep." Misao nearly squealed with glee at the blush that refused to leave Kaoru.

"Hush Misao, I see the way you liked at Aoshi." Kaoru watched in amusement as Misao's face went from glee, to shocked, embarrassment and then denial.

"Wha-! That's different!"

"How?" Kaoru countered.

"I'm not making-out with Aoshi!" Misao shrieked.

"Well that's good then, I would sure hate to have to beat a good friend of mine." Said a male voice behind them.

Both girls swiveled around in time to see Sanosuke silently shutting the screen door, a lopsided goofy grin on his face.

"AH!" Misao screamed, falling over against Kaoru's futon and blushing no less than seven shades of red.

"That's what happens when you talk so loud." Kaoru muttered as Misao sat up and pointed at Sanosuke.

"Don't you even try knocking before you walk in!" She glared daggers at the man.

"I did, but you were too busy screaming about making-out with Aoshi-san to hear me." The man shrugged as he walked further into the room. "I thought I better come in and investigate." Sanosuke took his hands from his pockets and sat next to Misao, who liked about ready to strangle him.

"You! You better not repeat anything!" Misao nearly shouted in his ear, balling her hands into fists.

Sanosuke set a hand on her head and pushed the small girl away gently. "Hey don't worry alright. Gezz." He looked over at Kaoru and flashed her a lazy yet dazzling smile. "Glad to see you conscious again Kaoru." He reached out and turned her head with a soft touch to her chin. The man examined the bruising on her temple. "Hmm, that doesn't look like it feels good Missy."

"It's not so bad, just a head-ache." Kaoru prayed he didn't catch the marks on her neck but her hopes where dashed.

"Kaoru-chan!" Sano griped her chin this time and tipped her head further, eyeing the small but dark trail of tell-tale bruising along her neck. "Is this why you two were talking about making out with Aoshi?"

Kaoru pulled away and Sanosuke let her go. She pulled her gi higher to hide the marks as she joined Misao in blushing. "No, well yes, but it wasn't Aoshi who made them." She reassured, as it looked like Sanosuke was about to beat the life from something.

"Who was it Missy?" Sanosuke demanded, "Who is the man I need to go beat up?"

"Sano! I'm not thirteen years old! Thank-you-very-much." Kaoru shouted, crossing her arms in front of her and glaring at the man.

Sanosuke backed off and looked a bit sheepish. "Awe you know I'm just messing around Missy." He looked away and added in a softer tone. "I just wanted to be the one to give you your first kiss is all."

Kaoru set a hand on his shoulder and patted him. " s'okay Sano, that wasn't even my first kiss."

Both Sanosuke and Misao turned and gaped at her. 'WHAT!" They both shouted in unison and Misao grabbed Kaoru by the front of her gi and shook her. "Whadaya mean that wasn't even your first kiss? Are you saying you've been kissed by Kenshin before this!"

"Hey who's Kenshin?" Sano tipped his head to the side

"No, hush Misao!" Kaoru muttered, blushing all over again. "It was um… ah…with someone….else." _'dang it! That was my one secret!'_

"WHAT?" Misao shook Kaoru till she was red in the face and Sanosuke pried her off.

"Rattle her head off why don't you!" Sanosuke scolded. Misao only glared at him before turning her flashing eyes to Kaoru.

"How could you keep this from me Kaoru?" The girl looked pained, as if she had just been deeply betrayed.

Kaoru sighed again, feeling guilty for ever keeping the secret. "It was nothing major, not worth really talking about...really" She was stretching the truth…Stretching it an awful bit. She didn't mean to hide such things from Misao. But Kaoru knew the girl wouldn't be trusted with such information. It seemed too late to take it back now. Kaoru felt like crawling under her blanket.

"Who was it?" Misao scooted closer.

"Misao! That's none of our business." Sanosuke muttered but he too leaned in.

It seemed as if Kaoru wasn't going to be left alone till she spilled the information. She leaned in close, praying that Kenshin wasn't near enough to hear her. As fare as she knew, her sensei had no clue about her first kiss. "It was um….it was with Komoro."

The pair blinked at her for a moment.

"You mean Saitou's sparing partner?" Misao hissed. "How long ago?"

"Oh not so long. A few years, I had just been sent to perform on the stage in the back row."

"Boy that had to be awkward." Sanosuke mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. He looked a bit dejected and Kaoru couldn't help but feel more guilt was over her.

Suddenly the shoji screen door slid open and Megumi rushed into the bedroom, lifting her kimono so she hardly made and sound and one hand covering the side of her face so she couldn't see into the room. She quickly gathered a few medical items and turned, her other hand not coming up to hide her eyes from the room and she quickly shuffled out.

"Mother?" Misao inquired.

Megumi froze and stood there for a moment before she dropped her hand and looked into the room. She was greeted from the confused stares of the three young people.

"Misao, Sanosuke….I …didn't think you would be in here." Her knowing eyes darted over to Kaoru and the girl looked away. No doubt she had though it would have just been her and Kenshin. "Excuse me." The seriously baffled woman hurried out of the room and slid the door shut.

"Misao, your mother is strange." Sanosuke said, turning back to face the girls. "Beautiful…but strange."

"Yeah," Misao sighed. _'did he just call my mother beautiful?_' "Wait...Hey!"

* * *

A/n Hmmm okay, reviews are needed and loved. I'm not working as fast as I would like, with my brothers distracting me and all. I had half of this chapter done before they got here, so … yeah the next one might take a bit. But never fear! I will update. 


	17. Caught

A/n Egads I bet ya'll thought I would never update. Man, it's harder to work on this than I thought. My brothers distract me so much that I can't even sit and write when I have the time. hehe I'm just not use to having younger kids around I guess lol. I'm not sure if this chapter is up to par. I didn't really feel connected with it as I did with the other chapters. It feels as though it's lacking something. –grumble-

Anyways. I'm glad the last chapter did as well as it did, for being a bit boring... Hmm Okay enough of this, I need to post this before my brothers get up.

* * *

Chapter 16.

Megumi had it up to her neck in men. Moody babies, the whole lot of them. Aoshi sulking just behind her, barking orders as they came to mine and Saitou whimpered about his hand and face being ruined. Rambling on and on about how it was Aoshi's fault for not having adequate security. Megumi knew that he was just upset that he had been caught so off guard.

The wound in his hand was not so bad and Megumi just wrapped it up. The slash on his face though, that needed a few stitches. Ten in fact. Saitou was livid at the thought that he might have a scar forever.

This wasn't the first time Megumi had seen such wounds in the area. Kenshin had a knack for marking up though who enraged him greatly. Most of the time it was a good enough warning for the person to straighten up. But Megumi had a feeling Saitou wasn't going to be that wise. He was already ranting about finding the man that attacked him 'Like a coward in the might'

"I already told you Saitou… I've seen every person in this dojo, and there are no men here with long red hair and amber eyes. Hell there isn't even a man with red hair." Aoshi said.

"You're not looking hard enough." Saitou snarled as Megumi struggled to finish the stitching. He may not be in the dojo. He may be around this area, or comes to the dojo often." He fell silent and said in a more thoughtful tone to himself, "Though I don't remember ever seeing such a person."

"It wasn't like he told you to do anything out of the ordinary, just told you to leave Kaoru Kamiya alone." Megumi snapped smartly as she gathered her things, having finished with the simpering brat. "Seemed like good advice to me." She muttered as she excused herself and left the room.

…. . .

Everyone was silent the next day in the dojo, there was none of the usual chatter at breakfast. Kaoru felt many eyes on her that morning and she scooted closer to Megumi and Sano.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she whispered in-between bites. Sano leaned down a little.

"Everyone knows what happened to you last night. Inshi wasn't the only one who got hurt." He answered.

It wasn't much later after her encounter with Kenshin did she learn of the attack on Inshi, and she had one guess as to who was responsible for it. Kaoru didn't like to think that Kenshin was capable of doing such a thing, but she knew better now. She knew that under that patient teaching façade, there was a very temperamental man.

Suddenly, whatever low din of conversation that was going on suddenly stopped all together. Kaoru and Sano looked up and followed the astonished gazed of the students around them. Saitou just stepped into the massive room. Kaoru was shocked to see his had bandaged and a very ugly set of stitches gracing his cheek. Misao choked on her food, her coughing was almost the only sound in the place.

Slowly the room returned to the soft chatter as Saitou strutted across the room to his usual table as if nothing at all our of place just occurred. Kaoru leaned over to Sano.

"Um, What happened to Saitou." She asked. Sano shrugged but a grin spread across his face. Kaoru believed he didn't know or care what happened, but was happy it did. Kaoru stole a glance over at Misao who was turning red. A second look told her that the younger girl was not embarrassed or choking. She was holding her breath. "Misao?"

Sanosuke looked at Misao. "Goodness weasel girl just breath already." He hissed.

Misao gasped and looked ready to fling her breakfast at him. "What did you call me!"

"Haha it got you breathing." Sanosuke chuckled as he returned to his meal. Misao only growled but looked up at Kaoru.

"Why were you holding your breath?" Kaoru watched as Misao's eyes darted around. The girl obviously knew something was going on. "Is it Kenshin?" Kaoru blurted in a whisper. Misao's eyes grew wide and she quickly dove back into her breakfast, shoveling food in her mouth as fast as she could. "It IS about him isn't it?" She reached past Sano, nearly shoving him back.

"Hey!" he cried as he scrambled to keep hold of his bowl.

Kaoru grabbed Misao and nearly shook her. "You better tell me what you know Misao. What did Kenshin do? Is he in danger? What happened? Misao!"

"Waa! Alright, alright. But not here." The younger girl hissed. Kaoru let her go and agreed.

… . .

Kenshin panted softly from his practice. He stood in the very center of his cave, alone, and silent. It was always alone and silent; except when Kaoru had been there. She filled the cave with her voice and laughter. Kenshin dropped his sword and clenched his hands into fists. No amount of exertion would rid his hands of the itch. He need…wanted to see blood. Saitou's blood. The small slash on his cheek had not been nearly satisfying enough. The cad dare harm his Kaoru. Only his promise to Kaoru saved Satiou's skin.

Kaoru. Just thinking of the girl cooled his temper and heated his blood. When did he start having such feeling for the chil-Woman, for the woman. She was no longer the girl he taught. Growling Kenshin picked up his sword and sheathed it. He needed to calm himself around her. He wasn't even sure he understood what he was feeling, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the girl….woman…

Did he even love her? Kenshin was so unfamiliar with the emotion that he wasn't sure what he felt. Well he knew he lusted after Kaoru, that much was obvious. But he couldn't use her like that, she deserved better than that, better than him. What could Kenshin offer her?

He gazed around the cave.

Kaoru was so young, had such potential, he would only smother her under his control. But he couldn't just be her teacher. Kenshin could hardly stand the thought of her looking upon any one with the same admiration as she did for him. He wanted all of her attention.

'_You're acting like a four year old brat.' _He was acting like a brat. But he didn't much care.

Kenshin sighed, he was being very, very irrational; and that was something new to him. He just had to keep his head around Kaoru until he was able to sort out his new emotions.

….. . .

"Wait… you're mother told you all this?" Kaoru could not believe that Miss Megumi would tell Misao all about Kenshins' attacking Saitou in the middle of the night. Kaoru stole a look around the small temple they were sitting at to make sure they were alone.

Misao shrugged with a smile. "I just wear her down till she cracks." She set a hand on Kaorus' shoulder. "Don't worry Kaoru, you're secret is safe with me."

"Yeah I like the way you blurted out about Kenshin in front of Sano." Kaoru muttered.

Misao had the good graces to blush. "Yeah well I won't spill anything. Sano threatened to tell about Aoshi if I did."

Wait Sano was looking out for a mystery man that held her for three days and attacked Saitou in his sleep? Kaoru was confused. "Sano said that?"

"Yeah," Misao looked confused herself. "Oh Drats! I'm late for practice again." She suddenly shouted, jumping up from the stone steps. "Bye Kaoru, talk to you at dinner!" Misao waved and dashed out of the temple and to the dojo.

Kaoru blinked. Misao was acting pretty strange, even for Misao. Kaoru stood from the stone step and headed back to the dojo. It was time for her practice with Kenshin. She hadn't had a normal practice from the moment Kenshin showed himself to her. To tell the truth, she was starting to miss it. Kaoru sighed, could they ever go back to the teacher student relationship that they had before all of this?

For a moment Kaoru actually wished that Kenshin had never showed himself to her. She paused in the middle on the garden, unsure if she wanted to see Kenshin. She bit at her bottom lip, memories of what they did the night before flashing across her mind. She didn't think she would be able to act the same around him. How could she? The man kissed her, and she kissed back…and his hands and the heat of his skin…

'_Kaoru, stop daydreaming!' _She gave her head a shake. Kaoru wasn't some love sick girl. She was mature enough to act normal in front of Kenshin. Wasn't she?

… . .

Kenshin wasn't sure he could do this. All years of discipline was going out the window. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead and back. A sweat bead cut a trail down the center of his back. His hands clenched over and over again as he waited. He was going to be the teacher had had always been. Kaoru was his student and nothing more. The kiss had been a mistake. He was just overcome with emotion he wasn't use to.

'_excuses, excuses. You're screwed.' _

… . .

Kaoru slid the screen door of her room closed. She always got the room all to herself for the two hours of her practice. But she had been her on time the last few days and Kenshin had failed to show up. Kaoru was already in her training gi and just stood there with her bokken in hand and waited. The hidden lock on the screen door slid into place. Kenshin was here.

Kaoru suddenly was so nervous she wanted to bolt out of the room. She was not mature; she knew there was no way she was going to be able to act as if nothing at all had happened. But she swallowed her fear when she saw Kenshin merge from the shadows of the corner. She bowed, as she always did, though now she was not bowing to an empty room. "Sensei... I…..Kenshin?"

Kenshin stood in the center of the room. His head was slightly lowered so his bangs fell forward, curtaining his face. Yet Kaoru could see his glowing amber eyes glittering out at her from under the shadow. "Kenshin?" She whispered. The red head moved as if he fought every step. He moved slowly towards her and Kaoru stepped back till her back hit the wall. Then suddenly her teacher paused, lifted his head till his hair fell from his face, and rushed at her.

… . .

This was one battle that Kenshin knew he could never win. He tried to keep a professional distance, but the first sight of her brought back every emotion he had been trying for hours to smother. He muffled Kaoru's cry of surprise with a kiss. He felt the bokken dropped at his feet and her free hands wrapped in his hair.

'_Kami, Kaoru. Forgive me for being so weak.' _

He pressed hard against her till Kaoru was sandwiched between him and the wall. She was so tiny, her small soft form only drove him further. He wanted her to belong to him, for him to belong to her. But more than anything he wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her.

… . .

She was so weak, how could she ever fight Kenshin. He obviously wanted her as much as she wanted him. Was she ready to love someone as crazed and dangerous as Kenshin? Kaoru wanted to so badly. She knew she could help Kenshin, settle him down and bring him back out of hiding and into a life she knew he wanted. Life wasn't always about sword fighting. If it was, he wouldn't be doing things that made her body ache for him.

Kenshin trailed kisses down her neck, causing Kaoru to bite back a moan of pleasure. His lips burned a trail across her skin. How could a man be heated so? She could do it… she had to, she cared for Kenshin far too much to let him rot in that cave.

"K-Kenshin-"

Suddenly the screen door of her room was forced open.

"Hey Missy, something was holding your do-..Oh.."

_Sanosuke _

Kenshin leapt away from Kaoru as she struggled to compose herself. They had been caught like some randy, lovesick, necking teenagers. _'Oh it can't get any worse.'_ She thought.

"Hey Kaoru! Practice was canceled today!" Misao pushed past a still surprised Sano and froze. "Oh my…"

"Sano, Misao…" Kaoru pushed away from the wall and eyed Kenshin. He was humiliated, she just knew it, just as she was. His hands clenched into fists and one went to the hilt of his sword.

…. . .

No! this couldn't happen. Kenshin couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be so caught up in the girl that he didn't feel the man approach. His eyes burned golden from under his bangs and he glared out from under his hair at the man.

Sanosuke was rooted to the ground, amazed at the power that flowed from the smaller red-head. Sano pushed a strangely silent Misao further into the room and stepped in, shutting the screen behind him in time to keep a passing group of students from spying Kenshin.

Kenshin felt Kaoru's soft touch on his hand and he jerked his gaze down at her. He had his hand on his sword, wanting to draw it and slash down all evidence of his weakness. The man, and Megumi's daughter had no idea just how much danger they were in. His whole body trembled, trying to keep his anger down and keep from attacking.

"Hey you two, sorry for butting in like that… had I known-"

"Shut up." Kenshin growled, pushing the hair from his face. The dolt knew the door was locked, yet he had deliberately forced himself in. Misao gave a half smothered gasp at the anger in his eyes and slowly inched behind Sanosuke. Kenshin shoved Kaoru away from him and drew his sword.

"Kenshin.. No!" Kaoru cried, but she went ignored. They had humiliated him, interrupted him with Kaoru, they had seen him. He had killed for much less.

'_Come on, kill them, they've seen you. And that Sanosuke, he's much to close a friend to Kaoru.' _Kenshin clenched his teeth. The voice in his head, the demons within him wanted blood. He didn't want to kill them. It wasn't as horrible as he thought, but he didn't know how else to act. His eyes flickered over to Kaoru, who stood looking afraid and hurt. He would never forgive himself if he killer her own best friends right in front of her.

Why did he care what she thought of him? In all his years, he never cared about what others thought of him… but now.

He turned back to the pair and took a step forward. Kaoru scrambled and planted herself squarely between Kenshin and her friends, arms open wide to hide them.

"Kenshin. No." She said firmly, a determined look set on her face even though Kenshin could read the fear in her eyes.

"Move Kaoru." He growled out.

"Kaoru do as he says." Sanosuke hissed at her. The teen was more afraid for Kaoru's safety than he was his own.

"No, Kenshin you don't have to kill anymore… theses are my friends. They can be your friends too." Kaoru insisted.

Kenshin growled but lowered his gaze to the ground. He clenched his sword so tightly he wondered if it wouldn't shatter in his grip. Friends? Him have friends? The idea seemed impossible, but at that moment there was nothing he wanted more, except maybe Kaoru's love.

Tears formed in his eyes and the sword slipped from his hand. He couldn't do it, he couldn't be the killer he once was. He could never harm Kaoru or anyone she held dear. He wanted to be cared for and loved like she did for her friends. He wanted to belong to them too… he wanted to be something other than the shadow in the corner.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru lowered her arms, watching Kenshin as he hid his face under the mess of red hair. Kenshin shook as if with rage and jumped at Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing embrace and hide his face against her neck.

Shocked, all Kaoru could do was look over at her equally shocked friends.

* * *

A/n Wah! Okay… no one is going to die.. I think… I didn't want them to get caught but that was just how it happened. Oh dear. Looks like Kenshin is going to take a huge jump in the right direction.

-falls over- please review if you're still reading after this like 2 weeks of silence. And thanks for reading –smile-


	18. Making Friends

OMG, I thought I would never get this stupid chapter finished! I never knew how distracting it is to have my brothers here. the only reason I was able to finish this super short chapter was because they left for the weekend to visit family. I finally felt normal enough to get back to writing. I must be one of those super sensitive writers that need to have everything just write to feel good enough to write. Oiy!

Anyways, gomen.. forgive me for the slow update. Things should be better soon because my brothers leave in 2 weeks. But… college also starts in 2 weeks. So I hope things will not be so stressful that I can't write. :) oh by the way… I'm taking Japanese classes this year. It's either going to be super fun.. or Hell. LoL

Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you get on with the chapter. I'm sorry it's short and VERY boring… I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be better, I know that the story is on it's way to being finished so things should be picking up right quick. Hehe.

p.s. WOOT! My story got over 20,000 hits!

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin.

………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 17

Misao looked up at Sano who just shrugged back down at her. This…was awkward. Kaoru held tightly to Kenshin. Apparently, he was upset, because Kaoru was whispering to him softly. Neither she nor Sano could make out the words. Not that she wanted to eavesdrop on a key moment like this, but still….she was curious. The girl again stole a look up at Sano before turning back to the pair.

"Um.." She whispered, not really wanting to ruin their moment. "Should we…excuse ourselves?" She grabbed Sanosuke by the front of his jacket, preparing to drag him from the room.

"No, um" Kenshin started, his voice cracked with emotion. He cleared his throat before pulling away from Kaoru. "No, please. You don't have to leave." He stood tall, head up, but kept his eyes and most his face hidden under the curtain of red hair. "You Are Kaoru's friends, that you are. You deserve to know what is going on."

Sano crossed his arms. "You don't have to tell us man, we can see what's going on."

"Sano!" Kaoru shouted as Kenshin jerked his head up. His eyes flashed gold but the effect was ruined by the blush on his face.

"Hey it don't take a genius to figure it out Missy." Sano added in defense. "You've been wandering around here with goofy eyes from the moment I got here. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of me." He grinned at the pair.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. "You had goofy eyes?" His Kaoru had goofy eyes over him?.. because of him? Wait…was goofy eyes a good thing to have? What were goofy eyes anyways? Judging from the three shade of blush that was starting to crawl up her face, Kenshin figured having goofy eyes was the last thing she wanted to talk to him about at that moment.

Misao grinned up at Sanosuke for defusing the tense moment. "Yeah it's easy to tell that she's simply lost her head over you. Which is strange because you're her sensei." Kaoru and the two men stared at Miaso with strange looks on their faces_. 'Great.. I made it awkward again.' _

… . .

Kenshin slowly relaxed the more they talked. He left his sword abandoned on the floor, not wanting to pick it up till he had to. He didn't want to feel the weight of the sword in his hand so soon after almost doing the unthinkable. How could he have thought to kill Kaoru's only two best friends? Misao… he had known Misao from the day she was born. Megumi would have no doubt hunt him down and kill him herself… if he hadn't takes his own life first. He would have lost the only two people who he cared about and who cared about him. Kaoru and Megumi.

Kenshin eyed Sanosuke and the younger man eyed him right back. They were sizing each other up and Kenshin could feel his ki rolling off of him. The young man was not to be trifled with. Kenshin was impressed. He had been watching him from the moment he arrived, but not once had he seen Sano display his power. Not that he was afraid of the younger man, but still. He wanted to be friends. Kenshin bowed his head slightly to Sanosuke and Misao.

"I happy to finally meet the two best friends of Kaoru. You must for give me for my actions, I haven't been in my right mind for quite some time."

Sano bowed in return. "You're the man Saito is looking for. You cut him up pretty good. I never though I would see the day that jerk got wounded." The teen leaned in. "What did it feel like to slice that bastard?"

Kenshin knew he liked Sanosuke. He smiled and held back a chuckle. "It was a pleasure." He said simply.

"Been wanting to take a swing at that man for days. I never did like people who take advantage of others." Sanosuke said as he thumbed his chin.

"Okay, are you two done swapping your manliness?" Misao growled as she turned to Kenshin. "You need to keep out of the way. Saitou is prying around every nook and cranny of this dojo and asking everyone, even the younger children about you."

Kenshin sighed softly and turned his troubled eyes to Kaoru. He knew that he had pushed the limits with his warning to Saitou and now he was paying the price, but it had been worth it.

"Do you think he will find you Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered as she stepped to his side. Kenshin wrapped a arm possessively around her waist and pulled her to him till she stood at his side.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I know this dojo better than the one's who built it. Saitou could never discover all my secrets. Maybe one or two, but never ever all of them."

"You better not let your guard down like you did when we walked in here." Misao piped up, crossing her arms over her chest and looking dealy serious. "I mean really, you didn't even catch Sano walking in, and he lumbers around."

"Hey!" Sano turned on the smaller girl. "I don't lumber."

Misao turned to Sano and pinned her arms to her side to keep from hitting him and clenched her hands into fists. "You do so!"

"Well lease I don't screech." Sanosuke grinned.

"WHAT!"

"Sano, Misao." Kaoru protested, stepping away from Kenshin. Her eyes darting from Kenshin to the screen door. They were being a bit to loud for Kaoru. And from the slightly worried look on Kenshin's face, he thought so too. That or he was just worried about the fighting.

"They are right Kaoru." Kenshin said softly at the fighting pain finally hushed. "I was being reckless, again." He sighed. Kaoru reaches out and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Kenshin, you don't have to hide anymo-"

"I know" Kenshin interrupted, turning from the group and retrieving his sword from the ground. He kept his back to them as he sheathed it. He bowed his head again, letting the curtain of hair fall to hide his face. "I want more than anything to get away from the lonlyness" … he didn't want to love Kaoru secretly. Kaoru wouldn't thrive in the darkness of his cave. Kenshin winced at the thought, he didn't even think he would be able to much longer. The solitude was eating at his sanity. Kaoru was all he had to keep his head. "But I need to do this at my own pace." He finally added, turning to face the solemn looking group.

"Hey man, we understand." Sano said with a slight smile. "And you can see me any time.. you know.. for man to man talk." His smile turned to a grin even though Misao elbowed him in the side for being left out.

Kenshin smiled. It had been a very long time from the last time he talked to another male without the conversation being about threatening life or limb. "Thank you Sanosuke, I believe I'll take you up on that offer soon."

"No rush, just know you got a friend here for ya." Sano added as he brushed the girl away like an irritating fly.

Kaoru felt like jumping around and dancing. Everything was going far better than she could have ever wished for. The look on Kenshin's face was worth a lifetime of being knocked upside the head. She could almost see the depression fall from his face like a cracked mask, showing the warm happy man underneath.

… . .

Saitou leaned against the wall; his legs crossed in front him, anchoring him to the wall. A cigarette dropped between his lips, forgotten. He narrowed his already small eyes at the conversation he was eavesdropping on. He didn't catch it all. But what he could gather, there was a strange man in the dojo, a loner… needing friends and someone to talk to.

Saitou didn't know anyone like that in the dojo. The man sounded older, not a student. But he sure wasn't a teacher, Saitou knew every teacher in the dojo…and he was sure the man in there wasn't one of them. Well whoever it was, he was going to find out. He was almost sure it was the fool who had attacked him the night before. Though the voice was different, Saitou could feel the same massive power from his ki in the room.

……………………………………………………………….

A/n wakes up oh! Finished already? Hehe yeah I know this chapter is a filler.. go ahead and scream grabs eraplugs Oh! Speaking of plugs.. I'm going to shamelessly plug in an advertisement right here… Ahem

I've been working on a MASSIVE fiction series all this time, and I'm happy to say that I'm far enough into it that I'm going to post the first chapter today. Woot! It's a Kenshin Fic…so be happy… the chapters are twice as long as the chapters I have in this story, and most every character is involved. I believe it to be some of my best work yet… if I may say so. So keep an eye out, it's called Mark my Love. Just click on my profile and you should find it.

And as always.. reviews are loved.


	19. Dinner

A/n gah School sucks! I ish so lonely and it's a bit boring. I don't like it. I'm sure lots of people hated their first week of school. Anyways. I'm at a bit of a rush right now so I'm not going to answer anyone who asked any questions, ect. Gomen… I'll get to them in the next chapter I hope.

I would like to say, I am VERY happy about the turn out with my new story Mark my Love. I got tons of wonderful reviews, I ish so happy. :) I'm glad to see so many of you reading and reviewing my new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or anything POTO related.

.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 18

"So you live in the dojo? Where?" Misao set a bowl of rice in front of the three around her. Kaoru poured tea for the group and let her eyes wander over to Kenshin to watch his reaction. He sat quietly, a bit tense, his back ram-rod straight; yet he regarded Misao with kind, purple eyes.

"I think that you would be safer if you didn't know that kind of information Misao." Kenshin replied gently. Sano laughed into his tea cup.

"Yeah and so would you Kenshin." Sano joked, setting his cup down. Misao shot a nasty look over at Sano but said nothing to him.

"I guess you're right about that." Misao agreed, now setting a small plate of fish in the center of their small round table. The group had commandeered Megumi's private room so they could have a meal together without the threat of Kenshin being found out. Megumi had gladly brought them their meals, flashing sly smiles at Kaoru, much to Kenshin's suspicion.

Kenshin thanked Kaoru softly for the tea and picked up the cup with both hands and took a sip. "I've kept my dojo secrets for many years Miss Misao." He said softly, eyes closed as he took another sip of tea. All three pairs of eyes watched him closely and Kenshin tried not to let the staring get to him. "It would be rather dangerous if anyone connected you to me, they would use to you try to get at me… or the other way around. So the less you know, the better it will be. Understand?"

… . .

Kenshin watched as Misao all but pushed Sano out of the room wishing him and Kaoru good night. Sano grinned at Kenshin and waved goodnight before allowing the girl to pull him away. Kaoru slid the screen door shut and leaned against it. Kenshin sighed deeply, the tension slowly ebbing away now that the many pairs of eyes had left him. He had to get use to being looked at and watched.

He wanted to be normal... at least a little. Kenshin wanted a lot of things.

"Kenshin, I'm so proud of you" Kaoru said softly, pushing away from the screen. She kept her eyes away from Kenshin's face, knowing she would fall into tears if she looked at him.

"Oro? Kaoru? What have I done to make you proud?" Kenshin blinked up at her a few times. When she didn't answer right away, Kenshin gathered all the dishes on the table and piled them in a nice sturdy stack in the center of the table.

"I'm just… proud that you held it together back there." Kaoru started. She finally lifted her head, her large sapphire eyes shimmered slightly with tears. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid?" Kenshin choked out. Of course she was afraid; he nearly killed her beloved friends. He wasn't at all sure how he had been able to stop himself. He just… he didn't want to see any more blood… for once. He promised Kaoru he wouldn't kill. Perhaps that was what held him back in the heat of that moment. The red head wasn't at all very sure.

Kaoru nodded silently but she didn't explain herself. Kenshin decided not to push her.

"So was I Kaoru…That I was." He admitted in a soft voice. He looked over at the girl for a moment before standing. "I believe I've kept you up late enough Child." Oh how easy it was to sip into his sensei voice.

Kaoru looked up. "But it's not even that late." She protested weakly.

Kenshin smiled slightly. She didn't want him to leave. He relished the feeling for a few moments. "Still, it's past your set bedtime." His smile turned to a grin as she pouted childishly.

"Alright" She agreed softly, taking a few steps closer to Kenshin. "I hope you and Sano become good friends. Like Misao and I" She added, lifting her head. Her blue eyes sparkled, even in the dim light of the room. Kenshin held his breath for a moment, drowning in those eyes.

"Hai." He let out his breath in the barest whispers. He lifted his hand and traced a fingertip down her cheek.

Kaoru blushed and lunged forward, catching Kenshin in a chaste kiss. She quickly pulled away, blushing even more, her head bowed forward. "Goodnight Kenshin." She turned and quickly made her way to the screen. She opened it and was about to slip outside when Kenshin softly called her name.

Kaoru paused in the doorway.

"Kaoru.." Kenshin paused, there was panic in his purple eyes and Kenshin was thankful that Kaoru had her back to him.

'_Just say it.' _Kenshin screamed at himself. He so wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was unsure if Kaoru was ready, or if he was even ready. He loved Kaoru, with all his black heart. Kenshin swallowed once and took a deep breath. Kaoru stood stone still, waiting for him to speak.

"Goodnight Kaoru." Kenshin said in a sigh.

'_Fool!' _

Kaoru flashed a smile at him over her shoulder and slid the screen closed behind her.

Kenshin growled softly at himself. _'jerk, jerk, big jerk'_

… . .

Kaoru was attacked the moment she stepped into the room.

"I can't believe I met him!" Misao squealed "What happened after we left?" the girl grabbed Kaoru by the sleeve and tugged her further into the room. The other girls that were already in bed shot them a few looks before settling back down. Kaoru tried to shake the girl off of her.

"Not now Misao." She hissed, shooting the girl a reprimanding look. Misao had the good graces to look sorry and let Kaoru go so she could get ready for bed. Kaoru sighed softly as she kneeled down by her chest and dug around for her sleeping clothes. She had hoped Kenshin would say something, anything …especially after she went out on a limb and kiss him. Kaoru felt herself heat up from a blush and she kept digging around even though she had already found her clothing. Maybe she was pushing Kenshin a little too fast. He just made two new friends (she hoped) in one night.

Things were going well, the last thing Kaoru wanted to do was mess things up.

… . .

"I never thought I would live to see the day."

"Shut up Megumi." Kenshin muttered as he silently paced back and forth in her room. He shot a glare at the smug looking older woman.

"Ho, ho. You know how long I've been trying to get you out of the darkness and make some friends?" She laughed. "And Kaoru gets you to open up like nothing. Is this what you meant by not wanting to get soft?"

"I said hush." Kenshin blushed despite himself. "I'm getting reckless." He finally confessed with a sigh. He turned his worried eyes to Megumi.

The smile on her face faded quickly and she gathered the neat pile of dishes from the table. She didn't know how to act around this Kenshin. She had seen more of him this month than she had in a whole year. He was always calm and in control, knew just what it was he wanted. This Kenshin… blushing and with worried eyes. She didn't know this man anymore.

"Yes Kenshin, you're changing too fast. You don't know how to act." She offered. But then her smile returned. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

… . .

"Are you sure? You saw this man?" Aoshi leaned back in his chair, looking up at the thin man in front of him.

Saitou got rid of his cigarette butt. "I didn't see him, just heard him through the door. But I'm sure it's the man that attack Enshi." Saitou paced the dark room, hands clamped behind his back. Aoshi smirked at him but Saitou pretended not to see.

"Stoop to eavesdropping Saitou? Funny….you didn't strike me as that sort of man."

Saitou growled, whirled around and slammed his hands flat on Aoshi's desk. The small lantern on his desk jumped slightly and wobbled. Aoshi steadied it with a touch.

"I'm serious!" Saitou snapped.

"So am I" Aoshi said carelessly as he stood from his chair. "You want me to call the police and ambush a man whom you believe to be the man who attacked you and Enshi, yet you never saw this man and only heard about what he was saying through a door…a conversation that, as you said, Was nothing about any such attack or that he was even aware of such attacks." He stalked from around his desk and stood mere inches from Saitou. "You ask a great deal of me Saitou. What do I get in return?"

Saitou glared at the other man for a moment before he broke into a wide grin.

x.x.x.x.x

A/n Bit of a cliffy there, ne? Don't worry, I have the next chapter already started and as long as I don't suddenly get hammered with stress or homework, I should be updating again soon.

Oh and for those of you waiting on the next chapter of Mark my Love, I will be posting next week. Don't Worry!

Thanks for reading. Reviews are loved.


	20. Surprises!

A/n Egads. I didn't get this knocked out as fast as I wanted to. . I had a nasty bout of writer's block for a while. Grrr. So I went to work on my other stories a bit to give me time to recover. lol. Anyways. I had a sudden inspiration and finished this chapter in like three days. I know what is going to happen, it's just so hard to find a way to writ it down and present it to all of you. Hehe.

Anyways. Me sorry for taking so long to update. Writers block added to school and issues make my updating slow as crap . I'm going to try and be better with this story. I'm going to sit here and try to knock out at least the next chapter before I let myself wander off to my other duties. But I love you guys… my faithful reviewers. I always get a bit more motivation to write with every review I read. Sometimes it takes just one person's review to make me wanna sit and write. So big hugs and cookies too you.

Okay enough sappy stuff and on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or POTO

………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 19

"I'm what!" Kaoru stared in disbelief at Megumi. Kaoru was dressed in her practice gi, her breathing labored from the class that just ended. Wisps of her hair had worked free of the pony tail she was wearing and clung to her sweaty face.

"Aoshi decided to move you to the front and center row for the next show." Megumi repeated calmly as her students filled out of the dojo. The lady teacher noted to herself, with not a hint of surprise, that Kaoru looked as surprised and shocked as Megumi felt when she was told the news.

"But that's Saitou's spot." Kaoru cried, not understanding how or why the new manager suddenly changed his mind.

"I know." Megumi said simply, not knowing how else to answer. Kaoru started to pace, looking stunned. The lady teacher took a step back to let the girl walk off her shock. "You didn't seem this dumbstruck when you got the spot the first time."

"Saitou was gone the last time." Kaoru froze and whirled around to Megumi with a gasp. "Did Saitou leave again?" Her sapphire eyes nearly glittered with the thought. That mean snobby Saitou, who was also hunting Kenshin down because of the midnight attack on Saitou. Things would surly be happier and not to mention safer with the Wolf gone.

"No, Saitou is still here." Megumi shook her head.

Kaoru's shoulders sagged "Oh." She said softly and started pacing again. Figured. She was never that lucky. "That still doesn't explain why Aoshi gave me Saitous' spot."

"I don't know, he didn't elaborate to me." Megumi said with one of her customary sighs. Her eyes darted from Kaoru to the ground, trying to figure out how to tell her the most surprising bit of news.

"Well," Kaoru squared her shoulder and tipped her chin up. "I guess I should go talk to Komoro. We'll have to start practicing for the show." Kaoru started to stomp away.

"Uh,… Kaoru." Megumi called, the girl paused and looked over her shoulder. Megumi bit her lip and twisted at the fabric of her gi.

"Yes Miss Megumi?"

"Well, You're not going to be fighting Komoro in the show." The lady watched confusion cross Kaorus' eyes.

"I don't understand. Who will I be fighting?"

Megumi sighed. "You'll be fighting Saitou."

…. . .

"SAITOU?" Misao nearly fell from her perch on a garden tree. "Why do they think you can fight Saitou!"

Kaoru, who was leaning up against said tree, shot a look of daggers up at Misao. "Hey!"

"Oops," the younger girl blushed slightly and gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry Kaoru. I'm not saying that you're not good or anything… but this is Saitou we're talking about!"

"I agree." Sanosuke stepped up and leaned against the tree on one shoulder and looked down at Kaoru as she looked up at him.

"So you heard huh?" It seemed everyone had heard. Even stupid Yahiko said he would cry at her grave after Saitou was done slaughtering her. She didn't know which one was more disturbing, Saitou slaughtering her….or Yahiko crying at her grave.

"Yep." Sanosuke petted Kaoru's head in an overly brotherly gesture, messing up her careful ponytail. "Not to worry you, but I think something is up." He paused and looked around before ducking his head to whisper to Kaoru. Misao tried to lean in from her position in the tree. "Do you think we should let Kenshin know?"

The thought had crossed her mind. In fact, Kaoru wanted to run to Kenshin like a scared little girl. She knew something was going on, but she didn't know what. She was nervous about having to face Saitou on stage, not knowing what he was willing to pull. "I have a feeling he may already know. The whole dojo must be talking about it by now."

"True." Misao chirped. "But if anyone would know if something is up, Kenshin would." She added before jumping down to land next to Kaoru.

Kaoru bit her lower lip in thought. It was true, Kenshin would know if something fishy was going on. Trouble was, how was she going to find Kenshin? It was dangerous for her to go wandering about his maze of tunnels and passages. But she had to find Kenshin before her first practice with Saitou. And that was only a few hours from now. She couldn't count on the red-head to show up in time.

… .. ..

Kaoru stood in the girls room alone. Misao had pouted when she found out that Kaoru was going to find Kenshin alone, but understood and went halfheartedly with Sano when he offered to buy her lunch. But now that Kaoru was here, she wished Misao was with her. Saitou had his old room back, so she couldn't get in there to try and find the secret door that Kenshin had used. She didn't dare ask Miss Megumi to help her out. She knew the older woman would have forbid her from even thinking of trying to find Kenshin. Plus Kaoru had a feeling Megumi didn't know any of his secrets anyways.

Kaoru looked up at the beam over her head. She remembered, long ago, seeing glowing eyes watching her from the wall near the beam, and her trying for weeks to reach the beam to find out what it was. It just had to have been Kenshin, Kaoru was sure of it. _'Well, no use in standing around'_ Kaoru thought to herself. She quickly changed out of her training gi and into a common everyday gi and grabbed her wooden sword and strapped it to her belt. Not that she was expecting to fight anyone, but one could never be too careful.

With a deep breath Kaoru jumped up and caught the beam. "Ha! That was easy." With a few grunts, Kaoru was able to hoist herself up onto the beam where she sat, legs dangling over the side. "Perhaps this won't be so bad. I'm off to a good start." With a bright smile she crawled over to where the beam met the wall. "Alright Kenshin, where is it?" Being careful to keep herself balanced, Kaoru reached out with one hand to feel the wall. It was solid. She knocked on it…It sounded solid too.

Kaoru bit at her lip. _'Alright…it's gotta be here somewhere._' She felt around in a wide circle, but there was nothing that felt or sounded different. Not a hole, or a crack or a hallow sound. Cursing Kaoru sat back and thought a moment. She knew it was something simple and easy; Kenshin made his escapes too fast for his secret doors to be anything complicated. But it was obviously well hidden for that reason. She had to think like Kenshin.

"Pish, not that easy." She said to herself. Kenshin was a loner, half out of his mind sometimes. Kaoru wasn't sure she knew him enough to be able to think like him. Kaoru got impatient "Oooo It's something so easy!" she punched the beam. She didn't have time for this. If it was this hard to find an entrance, how in the world was she going to navigate the maze of tunnels? "It's not like I have a choice really." And with that Kaoru took a deep breath and stood up on the beam. It wasn't easy, the roof was just overhead. Forcing Kaoru to duck and stand hunched over, not easy when one was trying to balance on a twelve inch wide beam.

The roof felt normal, nothing different about that. So she didn't drop in from above. Growling in frustration now, Kaoru pushed and knocked on every surface she could reach. And after a moment, she hit pay dirt. A section of the wall just_ above_ where the beam met the wall made a different sound. Kaoru had been looking too low the whole time. A few hard shoves at the fake wall and it gave way. It was hard though, it seemed to have not been used in a very long time. It took a few good bangs and hard shoves to get it to move. Kenshin must have stopped using it after he noticed Kaoru paying very close attention to the beam.

Kaoru grinned in self-satisfaction as she finally was able to slide the small door open. "Oh boy." Her smile dimmed a little when she stuck her head in and looked into the semi darkness. _'This isn't very smart. But I need to talk to Kenshin now.' _Kaoru stepped into the secret passage, using the beam inside the wall as a step. Once inside she sat there and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was a bit creepy. Cobwebs had taken over the area and Kaoru shivered, knowing she was going to half to walk through most of it. "No turning back now Kaoru." She said to herself and slide the secret door shut.

… . .

Kenshin was surprised to see Sano and Misao walk into the Akabeko. Surprised because Kaoru wasn't with them. The red head sat at a small lone table in the darkest corner of the restaurant. He had his back to the wall of course, and the table was angled just right; so he could see everyone who entered and left the restaurant. A drab grey cloak and hood covered him from the public eye, as well as his sword. He never went there often. Too much of a risk. However, the food was excellent, and the staff knew him to be a very good customer who liked his privacy. They made sure to give Kenshin that when he stopped by. He had prevented and stopped many fights and disturbances in the Akabeko, so the staff was grateful to have him around.

'_Why are they alone' _Kenshin asked himself as he gazed at the couple under the shadow of his hood.

'_Just be happy, Seems Sano is starting to fancy the loud mouth?' _

'_Pif, I think not. They're like oil and water those two.' _Kenshin violently shook his head to rid it of the voices. It didn't really matter who liked who. It just seemed very out of character for Misao to detach herself from Kaorus' hip. Kenshin downed his tea in a single gulp and eased up from his kneeling position and slowly wandered his way to them. If anything was up, he was going to find out.

… . .

"Okay, the cobwebs weren't that bad. And the rats were nasty but nothing new. But this?" Kaoru gazed off into a labyrinth of tunnels and passages that vanished off into even darker darkness. If there even was such a thing. She didn't remember any of this when Kenshin brought her hear the first time. Kaoru had half the mind to turn around. But she had come so far, she couldn't give up now. Even now she could hear the gentle sound of water. If she could find the water, she could follow it to Kenshins' cave. She shivered, the first fingers of fear were starting to creep up on her. What if she didn't find the water?

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called, hopping that the man just happened to be within ear shot. Her voice carried for what seemed like forever. Echoing off the many surfaces of the cave and traveling deeper into it. She drummed her fingers nervously on the bokken at her hip as she waited for any reply.

Nothing.

"Damn." Kaoru should have known she wouldn't have any such luck. Well, she still had plan A to fall back on. Find the water and follow it. "I hope he's there." Kaoru blurted to herself and then she paused. It never occurred to her until that very moment that Kenshin might not be there if or when she got there. _'Well I can't turn back now. If I find his place and he's not there, I know how to get back.'_ But what if she didn't find his place. Kenshin had told her to not wander out of the cave while he was gone. There had to be a reason why. Traps maybe? Unseen dangers? The more Kaoru thought about it the more stupid she felt for even thinking of trying to find him.

But there was no way she was going to give up now. She was not a child, Kenshin didn't have to lead her by the hand all the time. She could think for herself. Squaring her shoulders and tipping her chin up, Kaoru took a few deep breaths and stepped out into the total darkness of the underground.

…. . .

"She's what!" Kenshin slammed his hands down on the table, causing everything on it to shake and the small empty cups to fall over. Kenshin felt his eyes slowly start glowing from the hard purple to an acid yellow.

Sano saw the glowing eyes under the hood and glanced over at Misao. The girl glanced back and fourth at the men. The anger rippling off of Kenshin was enough to make her want to get up and get out. But she didn't. "She needed to speak with you so… yeah…" She paused before repeating what Sano just told him as she refilled the upturned cups with tea, "She went to try and find you….under the dojo" She whispered that last part softly, her eyes dancing around to make sure no one could hear them.

"And you didn't try to stop her?" Kenshin snarled. His glowing eyes moving from Sano to Misao, pinning the girl to the spot.

"You don't think we didn't try?" Sanosuke protested in a calm, almost lazy tone, even though his whole body was tense. He half expected the red-head to attack them… or at least him. "You know how stubborn Missy is. She wouldn't even let us come with her."

Kenshin sat back down and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't going to help anything if he lost his temper in the middle of a restaurant. Yes, Kaoru was the most stubborn person he knew, besides himself. And he knew how headstrong she was, and how much danger that could get her in. Kenshin calmed himself, calling on every bit of discipline that he had to not bolt out of the place. Find the girl and beat her with the flat of his sword for even thinking of stepping foot in the labyrinth underground.

His eyes still glowed softly as he returned them to the pair. Kenshin had to be rational. "What….was so important….that she is risking her life to find me?" he asked through clenched teeth. Anger dripped from his words even though he had calmed himself. He picked up he tea cup and down the contents before squeezing the life from the cup, trying to displace his anger.

Misao jumped in, spilling the information to Kenshin, and none too inconspicuously either. "Aoshi is putting her in the front and center line and is going to be fighting Saitou!" A few eyes glanced over at their table and Misao flashed them a dirty look till they looked away.

'_Nani!'_ the cup in Kenshins' hand shattered to bits in his grip. _'The girl fighting Saitou? Is she ready for that? No, no she isn't…Saitou is a dirty fighter… I never taught Kaoru to fight dirty.' _Yes it was a show, but Kenshin knew 100 percent that Saitou was going to do anything to get rid of his competition. Kenshin was going to have to keep an eye on the practices and the show itself. If Saitou tried anything, so help him, Saitou would be dead before he knew he was caught.

"I take it you didn't already know about this?" Sanosuke ventured. Kenshin shot him a nasty look that answered his question. Sanosuke sighed. "Kaoru went to find you to find out if there was anything suspicious going on as to why she is suddenly thrust into the front row and having to fight Saitou."

"Well Hell!" Kenshin roared, not being able to sit there any longer. He let a handful of coins drop from his hand to pay for his meal and he was out of the Akabeko before the bits of metal hit the table.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n Kaoru is in trouble! If not from Kenshin than from Saitou. You know Aoshi and Saitou have something up their gi sleeves. Well the ball is rolling now. The end of the story is near! Well not that near, but close.

Review and motivate me! Reviews are loved and needed !


	21. Tempers Flair

A/n Woot! Another chapter, and it didn't take forever to update. Thanks for all your reviews. They were great motivation and many were so funny I just sat and laughed. You guys always make my day. :) Okay, so I'm not going to bog you down with a long authors note, so on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or POTO

………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 20

Kaoru didn't know what she was thinking when she said she was going to try and find Kenshin. She must have gone temporarily insane. Kaoru hadn't been wandering for long, but it seemed like hours. In and out of tunnels and around a maze of large boulders. Her eyes had grown use to the darkness so she stopped running into the walls and such, but she was still very, very lost.

"Baka.. You're a baka Kaoru." She spoke to herself to keep herself calm as she kept looking for the water. She was getting closer to it, but it seemed every turn would take her a little further away from the water, then closer again, and then away. "Kenshin is going to kill me." She whimpered as she turned down yet another tunnel. Kenshin wasn't really going to kill her. He was just going to be very mad at her.. very mad. But she was this far and she wasn't all too sure that she was going to be able to find her way back like she thought she would. There were just too many twists and turns, she had lost track of it all. Kaoru was sure that she was going in circles a few times.

Panic had slowly been setting in, and by now Kaoru was about to snap. Her breathing became quick and shallow. Adrenalin pumped in her system, making her heart race. Finally she couldn't take it any more, and against her better judgment, she bolted. Even though Kaoru knew she was alone, it felt as if some unseen danger was chasing after her. Her bokken came loose from its tie and fell. It clattered on the cave floor. Kaoru didn't even notice that it was gone. She just kept running.

Left, right..right.. left again… straight. She made her way though many tunnels. Suddenly the tunnels opened up to a larger cave, and smack in the middle of the cave was what she had been looking for.

"Water!" Kaoru cried in weak relief. She came to a stop at the foot of the small but swift moving stream. Overhead was another thing that made her body weak with relief. A single glowing white paper lantern hung over head. It seemed to be floating there in mid air, but Kaoru knew it was just another one of Kenshins' illusions. The lantern light was the most welcoming thing Kaoru felt she had ever seen. She looked straight up at it and smiled.

… . .

Kenshin was a blur of speed by the time he got back to the dojo. It was still early afternoon so he had to be careful not to be seen by people milling about the place. Yet he didn't even slow down as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop and landed just outside the Dojo wall. He paused here, taking only enough time to catch his breath and calm himself down.

'_Kaoru is going to be fine. She's a smart girl.' _The red-head turned and slipped into the drainage tunnel that he had been caring for all these years. In a blur of motion Kenshin was on the other side of the bars. If someone had seen him, they wouldn't be able to explain how he managed to get past the bars.

'_She won't be fine once you find her.' _

'_I'm not going to harm the child'_ Kenshin turned and darted through to drain and from there was able to slip into his underground labyrinth.

'_She's not a child… and you know that. The feeling you have for her is not what you would feel for a child.' _

'_It matters not '_Kenshin paused in the dark cave, trying to get his bearing back and to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The stupid voice in his head just would not shut up and it was grinding on Kenshins' last nerve. The blood thirsty monster in him was starting to return after being tucked away these past few days. Kenshin had hopped he had rid himself of it. But no...here it was.

"Kaoru!" He called; his voice was full of warning, deep with worry and anger. It echoed back at him, mocking the silence that followed. When the echo died down Kenshin stalked deeper into the cave. He didn't run, he needed time to cool off before he found the girl. But he did hurry, for he didn't want to risk Kaoru getting hurt.

… . .

Kaoru back tracked for the second time. The first branch off the cave lead to a dead end. A very dead end. Bones where everywhere, they were far too old for Kaoru to tell what kind of animals they came from… or if they where in fact Human. Kaoru shivered at the thought. Was there a trap there? The bones did look pretty crushed. Kaoru didn't go anywhere near them, just to be safe. The second branch off the cave took her to a lovely waterfall fed pool that also emptied out into the stream in the center cave. There was only one way in and out of that little cave, the way Kaoru came, so she had to turn around.

"Just a processes of elimination." Kaoru said to herself as she hiked over to another tunnel branching off from the cave. The water vanished to some underground river but Kaoru didn't worry; as she walked away from the sound of the water, she came closer to another sound of running water. She was nearly running when she turned the corner and spotted an opening with soft lantern light glowing within it. With a smile, Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief and darted over to the opening. There inside was Kenshins home. There were only two lanterns lit. Kenshin must not be home.

Kaoru felt her heart sink. She went through all that and he wasn't there. "Kenshin?" she called into the cave. She didn't get an answer. Kaoru looked over her shoulder. There was no way she was going to go back. Kaoru was going to be smart and stay there. Kenshin had to come back sometime. She started down the stone steps that led down to the lair. Without the many torches and lantern to light the area up, the pool of water that sat between her and Kenshins' home looked almost black. Kaoru could hardly make out the faint glimmer of gold just under the water.

Kaoru approached the water and was just about to hop onto the stepping stones when a memory returned to her.

"_Stay off the stepping stones…and stay away from the other side of the pool."_

Kenshins' voice echoed in her mind. She remembered the warning he had given her. Well, she was already on the other side of the pool. Nothing had happened to her….yet. Nervously, Kaoru looked around her. Nothing seemed different. Over head the cave was so high that most of it vanished in shadow. No amount of light would be able to reach the very top of the cave. Anything could be up there. Kaoru wondered if a wrong step would send something large careening down to crush her. Suddenly moving didn't seem like such a good idea.

But she was going to have to move at some point. She couldn't stand there for who knows how long till Kenshin returned. Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she could make it to the water all would be fine. She wasn't even going to try the stepping stones; she was just going to swim to the other side. Kaoru opened her eyes and ran, trying to keep to what looked to be a path that Kenshin used. When the pool was close enough Kaoru jumped and sailed through the air and landed in the deep inky water with a splash.

… . .

Kenshin found Kaorus' bokken and scooped it up without even slowing down. He could feel the girls' ki. She was near, and thankfully, she was alive. But he wasn't going to relax until he found her. She could still be very hurt. With bokken in hand, Kenshin stalked onwards, yellow eyes glowing and his lips pressed into a thin line. His sword bounced on his hip with his every step, each bounce added to the anger he was feeling. How dare this girl do this to him.

Look at what she turned him into. His whole world had turned upside down because of her. She made him weak. He had been caught with his defenses down far too much. That was unacceptable. He had killed grown men for far less than what she had done to him. Her twice damned beautiful blue eyes always seem to burn into his very soul. She was a siren leading his to demise.

'_She must be taught a lesson.'_

'_I won't harm her.' _

'_You are getting too soft. What happened to that Battousai spirit?'_

'_I'm not Battousai anymore.' _

'_Pitty, At least Battousai got respect.' _

Kenshin was nearly growling when he reached to steps of his cave and saw Kaoru. All his anger vanished and was replaced by joy and relief to find her alive and well. Then, once the relief was over, all the anger came rushing back. His eyes burned to an almost orange color.

Kenshin lost his temper.

… . .

"Kamiya Kaoru!"

Kaoru jolted out of her daydream and turned on her heal. There, standing in the center of the stepping stones was Kenshin. And he looked mad….very….very mad.

Kaoru was perfectly fine. After landing in the pool she swam to the other side and crawled out. Her wet clothes dragged her down, but she just sat there and waited for most of the water to run and drip off the clothes. She then removed her gi, and set it up to dry. She stood there in nothing but wet hakama pants and wet chest bindings that stretched from her belly to just under her arms.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru was ever happy to see him, but the look on his face kept her nailed to the floor. His eyes were glowing bright golden amber as he crossed the stones and slowly walked up to the wood platform of the cave dojo. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Kaorus' bokken flying at her. Kaoru caught it with ease, and was surprised that she hadn't noticed it was missing from her hip. She looked up to thank Kenshin, but the words died in her throat. Kenshin removed one arm from the sleeve of his gi and then another. He then yanked the gi from his pants and tossed it away.

"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru took a few steps back. Kenshin followed, stepping forward. He shoved his hair away from his face. It was the first time Kaoru had ever seen him full on, with nothing over his face. Kaoru suddenly realized what Kenshin intended to do. He was going to fight her. The only way Kenshin knew to express his anger. Kaoru turned and tossed her bokken to the side of the cave and rushed to the edge of the dojo mats and retrieve a much stronger bokuto. Kenshin waited till she returned before attacking.

Kaoru knew she was no match for Kenshin But she surprised herself by holding her own for much longer than she thought. But then Kenshin sped up. Now he was a blur, and Kaoru knew she was in trouble. Kenshin darted behind her and caught her just across her lower back with the dull side of his sword. He had expected her to fall to her knees like most do, but Kaoru was able to keep on her feet long enough to turn on her heal and slam the point of her wooden sword in Kenshins side.

… . .

Kenshin didn't expect Kaoru to keep on her feet. So when she turned and knocked the air out of him, well… he was surprised. So surprised in fact that he doubled over from the force. He recovered fast though and wrapped his arm around Kaorus' waist as she finally started to fall from the pain of his attack. As upset as he was, he couldn't bring himself to watch her fall to the ground. But, he was still upset. He used his thumb to press against her wrist, hitting a pressure point that made her drop the Bokuto. He then turned her around to face him.

"Kaoru." He snarled as he gripped her by the arm and shook her violently. "What the Hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? I can not believe that you made it here unharmed." The red-head ignored the scared look in eyes as he dragged her over to the wall of mirrors and slammed her back against them. She yelped as Kenshin pinned her against the wall. "You are so very close to pissing me off Kaoru Kamiya!" He shook her again, still ignoring the surprised and scared look on her face.

"I'm tired of this Kaoru!"

"Of what Kenshin?" Kaoru whimpered.

"Sensei!.. I'm your teacher. I didn't have any problems when I was your teacher." He shook her. "Call me Sensei!" He snapped

…. . .

"Kenshin!" What in the world was the matter with him? Kaoru had never known Kenshin to be this mad. "I'm sorry." Kaoru tried to pull away but his grip held fast. His eyes burned deadly golden amber and held a crazed look about them. It scared Kaoru to death, but she wasn't going to give up on Kenshin. "I said I'm sorry! I wanted to talk to you." She swallowed hard and fought back tears. "I needed you." She choked out, turning her head to hide the tears that escaped. Kenshin growled slightly and backed away but didn't let up on his grip.

"You sorely tempt me, girl." Kenshin grunted though clenched teeth. He lowered his head, but he didn't have his curtain of hair to hide behind. "You do it on purpose."

'_Nani!' _"Are you saying that I'm turning your world on purpose!" Kaoru shrieked. Now Kaoru was never one to lose her temper but she had never been more insulted. Here she was trying to help this man fight his inner demons, to let him know she loved him and here he was insinuating that she was making his life hard for kicks! "Kenshin Himura you ungrateful, greedy, foul tempered man! I'm trying to help you, what the Hell?"

Kaoru snapped her mouth shut. What the heck was she doing? Kenshin finally let her go, balled his hand in a fist and swung. Kaoru knew she couldn't duck in time so she just closed her eyes and braced herself. But the hit never came. There was a sickening sound of shattering glass. Kaoru snapped open her eyes and looked over just inches from her face. Kenshin had punched the mirror, cracking it from the force. He shook the glass from his hand and grabbed Kaoru by the chin and turned her head to face him. Kenshin pulled her close till his face was just a hairs' breath away from Kaorus'.

"I told you Kaoru… I would rather harm myself than harm you. But you try my patience, and my temper." Kenshins' voice, though dripping with anger and so deep it rumbled in Kaorus' chest, caused her to shiver. Heat washed over Kaoru. She knew she should be afraid, or even mad, but she wasn't. And for some twisted reason, she wanted to push the demon further. Kenshin would never harm her. Not the way he feared.

"Then why are you standing there half dressed sweating all over me? Let me go." Kaoru dared, setting her jaw stubbornly as she tried to wiggle away from between Kenshin and the broken mirror. Kenshin growled and let go of Kaoru but then grabbed the front of her bindings and jerked her away from the mirror. He pulled her to the center of the dojo area and shook her by her bindings.

"Kaoru! Don't push me." He warned yet again, sharp teeth flashed and his burning eyes had Kaoru struggling for breath.

"Or what'll happen Kenshin?" She wrapped her small hand around Kenshins' wrist and tried to make him let go of her bindings. If the man pulled any harder, he was going to rip them right off. And as confident as Kaoru was feeling right then, she knew it wouldn't last if she was half naked. Kenshin yanked her close and grabbed her hair by the ponytail and held her head in place as he leaned down closer to her face.

"I won't be accountable for my actions." His hissed.

Kaoru paused a moment. _'It's now or never Kaoru, you got to show him how you feel.' _Kaoru quickly caught Kenshin in a kiss. The man tensed up even more, if that was even possible. He growled loudly in his throat and Kaoru paused. Perhaps it was a bad idea to push him so. She tried to pull away but Kenshin dropped his sword on the ground and wrapped his arm around her and held her too him in a crushing embrace.

He returned the kiss. Kenshin was rough, and harsh, nearly bending her back from the force of his kisses. Kaoru struggled for air but he was ruthless, taking all that he wanted from her lips. There was the sound of renting fabric and her bindings fell lose. _'Oh kami, what did I unleash?' _Kaoru stopped her weak struggling; it was no use against him. Then and only then did Kenshin break the kiss.

"Ken-shin!" Kaoru protested as the red-headed demon lifted her off the ground.

* * *

a/n .:sits in silence for a moment:. So… you wanna know what happens? Review!

Reviews are loved.


	22. Something's up again!

A/n Mwhahah! An update. Sorry for the cliff, but I had to keep things intresting even though the story is coming to a close. This Chapter is short but sweet and sets us up for the next chapter. Anyways. It's almost midnight and I need to get up in 7 hours for school grr. So I'm keeping this short.

By the way. I LOVED all the reviews, you guys are so great and so funny. Love you guys.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin or POTO

* * *

Kaoru didn't know she had fallen asleep until she started waking up. _'What in the world?'_ What happened? She felt stiff and when Kaoru tried to stretch, her body screamed. She hurt all over. What the heck had happened? Kaoru rolled on her side and the sheet that was tangled around her fell away. Instantly her bare skin was assaulted by a blast of cold air. _'Bare skin?'_ Kaorus' eyes snapped open. She was in Kenshins' cluttered and yet fancy room.

'_Oh my god, I'm naked!' _

Kaoru made to jump from the bed but an arm shot out and wrapped itself around Kaorus' middle and dragged her across the bed and up against a hard, warm and equally naked body. The girl squeaked and held her body ridged as her back was pressed closer to the heat of a body. There was a deep yet soft chuckle and her neck was being nuzzled. Memories flooded back to Kaoru as she recovered from the shock and she slowly relaxed again.

"Kenshin?" she whispered softly. The body against hers shifted and moved. A wave of red hair fell across her face and a moment after that, a gentle kiss was placed on her lips.

"M'yes?" He drawled in a lazy, deep tone of voice that Kaoru had never heard from him before. It was down right sexy. He propped himself up on his elbow and tossed his head back, sending his curtain of hair out of both of their faces. Kaorus' breath caught. Kenshin transformed. A shy yet sexy smile graced his lips. His face was relaxed and calm. No longer did his eyes hold that ever haunting look; like he was gazing back at some distant and horrible memory. Now they were clear, calm and the brightest violet Kaoru had ever seen.

Kaoru let her eyes wander a bit more and she blushed, seeing that Kenshin was spotted with quite a few love bites. He had what looked to be claw marks running from his right shoulder, across his chest and down to his stomach. Kaoru ducked her head, hiding her face from Kenshin. She remembered when she had scratched him. Why she did that, she didn't know. Kaoru did a lot of things that she didn't really understand. Kenshins' laugh rumbled deep in his chest as he moved Kaoru on her back and made her look back up at him.

"What's the matter Kaoru?" Kenshin petted her hair, watching the dark locks pass through his pale fingers.

Kaoru took a few moments to find the words she wanted to say. "I… what-..um." She bit at her lower lip and winced when she moved.

"Careful." Kenshin rested a hand on her chest to hold her still. "You're going to feel pretty sore for a while." Now it was Kenshin turn to blush as he gazed at the dark bruses that dotted her body. "I must ask for forgiveness." When Kaoru gave him a confused look he elaborated. "I fear I was a bit…harsh, with you."

Harsh? Kaoru didn't think he was harsh…. He was downright rough. Kaoru slowly sat up, despite the complaining her body was doing. Her arms were covered in fingerprint sized bruises, so where her legs. She was sore in places she never knew she had. Kenshin quickly moved to sit behind her and Kaoru relaxed against him. "You are forgiven." Kaoru said slowly.

… . .

Kenshin placed a kiss on Kaorus' temple and held her close to him. "I never meant for this to happen Kaoru." His arms wrapped tighter around the girl, marveling at how soft her body felt against his.

"What!" Kaoru turned her head and looked at Kenshin out of the corner of her big sapphire eyes.

Kenshin stumbled to backtrack his words. "I wasn't saying that I didn't want .. um.. this." Kenshin cursed softly at his lack of confidence in himself. He had never felt the way he was feeling then. Sure he had his share of women, but they had been encounters of emotionless, impersonal romps. Incidences that were over almost as soon as they started and Kenshin was up and gone, hardly exchanging words. This had been something extremely different. His anger at the girl impeded his better judgment; he let the hard, greedy manslayer side of him take over with the girl. By the time the anger drained away, the damage was already done. He spent what strength he had left soothing and gently loving the girl who endured his temper. There was fear that he had taken her forcibly, but she had assured him that she went willingly.

Kaoru giggled softly and rested back against Kenshin. "I know what you mean you silly red-head." There was a silence that charged the air around them before she spoke again. "I was afraid, at first." She lowered her head and Kenshin set a kiss on the very back of her head and waited for her to go on. "But I was more afraid of myself. Is that confusing?"

Kenshin smiled to himself. "Not at all Kaoru Child. You discovered something about yourself you never knew of before. I've been doing that often lately." Kenshin tipped his head back and gazed up at the one red lantern that cast a soft crimson light throughout the room. "I wish we could stay here like this forever." Kenshin confessed, nearly biting his tongue at such a deep expression of his feelings.

Kaoru sighed, turned and bit in his arms and snuggled close to him. She let her hand drift up and she traced her fingertips over the cross shaped scar on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch until Kaoru dropped her hand. "So do I Kenshin. But I have things I need to do-Ohmygod!" Kaoru suddenly jumped away from Kenshin, completely awake now and ignoring the pain she was in.

"What! What's the matter Kaoru?" Kenshin watched as Kaoru pulled the one sheet around her.

"I was suppose to practice with Saitou right after dinner!" Kaoru covered her mouth. She missed the very first practice. What was she going to tell Saitou...Aoshi? 'Sorry I missed an important practice; I was romping around with a deranged man under the dogo.' "I'm Late!"

Kenshin paused, not caring he was sitting in the center of the bed with not a thread on him. "Kaoru… it's about midnight." He said softly and watched Kaoru nearly have a meltdown, running about the room looking for her clothes and tripping over things. Kenshin tried hard to hide his amusement. Kaoru was indeed in trouble, but it hardly mattered much anymore. He waited till she got close and he reached out and grabbed the sheet and pulled her back on the bed.

"Kenshin, I gotta get going! Megumi-"

"Doesn't need to know where you are all hours of the day." Kenshin purred as he pulled open the sheet and dipped his head to nip Kaoru on the neck. "You're already late. Everyone will be asleep anyways." His hands snaked around her middle, to her back and he pulled her to his still heated body. "You may as well stay here till morning."

Kaoru fought weakly, knowing she was going to stay. Wanting to stay. "They'll tear me apart in the morning." She whimpered, imagining the look on Aoshis' face. Kaoru let her head fall back, allowing Kenshin to trail kisses freely across her neck.

"True." He murmured against her skin. "But that will only last a few moments.. while this," He nipped hard at the soft flesh just above her right breast and smiled when Kaoru gasped, "Will last much longer."

…. . .

"Irresponsible!" Aoshi roared at Kaoru. The girl winced and ducked her head in shame. To her left was Megumi who had marched her right over to Aoshi as soon as Kaoru showed her blushing face that morning. To her right was Saitou, dressed for practice and looking extremely smug. "A whole day wasted because of your childish actions!"

Kaoru looked up, eyes flashing. "I said I was sorry. It couldn't be helped." True she would have been on time had Kenshin not attacked her and then literally swept her off her feet. Yes she should have had enough responsibility to remember but a girl could only think so much with a man like Kenshin making her go out of her mind.

"Tell me what could have happened that it couldn't be helped that you were late?" The manager demanded. Kaoru felt a blush crawl up her face and the prayed it wasn't bright enough to be noticed.

Megumi looked at her from the corner of her eyes and spotted the blush. The woman bit down on her tongue. Megumi didn't know just what happened, but she did catch a glimpse of a few tell-tail marks on Kaorus' neck and the angry red welts on her arms that she now had covered by her gi. The older woman had a pretty good guess what had happened, but it was hard for her to wrap her mind around. It just didn't seem like Kenshin.

When Kaoru didn't answer right away, Saitou's smug look grew. "We can all yell about this, but there's nothing we can do now but make up for lost time."

Kaorus' mouth almost dropped open. Saitou, defusing the situation? What in the world was going on? "I swear I won't miss any more practice. I'll even practice extra today to make up for the lost practice if Saitou agrees." She offered in a soft yet strong voice.

"You damn well better." The angry red finally started draining away from Aoshis' face and he started to calm down. He sat back in his seat and regarded Saitou with a stern gaze. "You make sure she understands that this is a very important show." He turned back to Kaoru. "Lots of people want to see the famed sensei and the swordswoman fight." He clasped his hand together on his desk. "Don't think I won't change the show if I don't think you're up to it Kamiya."

Kaoru bowed her head. "Yes Sir. I understand."

…. . .

Saitou stood with his back to Kaoru as she fumbled to find her stance. The girl was nervous. And why shouldn't she be? She was up against the wolf. But it wasn't just that. Saitou wasn't a fool; he knew there was something else going on that had the normally calm girl second guessing her every move. He eyed her oak Bokuto. Where did she get the money to afford a wood sword like that? Unless she was moonlighting with a secret job then there would be no way she could get her hands on an Oak Bokuto. Unless of course…She had found herself a rich man. But who?

The girl wasn't really allowed much time outside the dojo. Was it a man within the dojo? But there were only three men who were rich enough to buy a sword like that. Himself… that goof Sanosuke….and Aoshi. Now Saitou was sure Aoshi wasn't having a secret relationship with the brat. And it would be a cold day in hell before Saitou spent anything on her. But Sanosuke? It had to be him. But the man had wandering eyes, going after Megumi of all people.

Maybe she had another man. The man with the demon eyes. Saitou rested a hand over the still healing wound on his cheek. The demon had been rather upset at the treatment Kamiya had been receiving from him. It was too much of a coincidence.

"How is Inshi?" Kaoru asked as she did a few drills to warm up.

Saitou's eyebrow shot up and then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm surprise you even care." He turned and waited for the girl to finish warming up.

"Of course I care." Kaoru snapped, falling into stance. Saitou instantly followed suit. He mocked her with a smile.

"He's recovering well...considering"

"You two seem rather close." Kaoru watched in confusion as Saitou changed stance, lowering his body, holding his sword in the left hand and set his right hand at the point of the wooden sword. "What the heck is that?"

"Gatotsu." He said simply before rushing forward. Panicked, Kaoru jumped a few feet to the right and ducked. It was then that she noticed that Saitou's right side was wide open. But the man quickly pivoted and caught Kaoru across the shoulders with his wooden sword. The force sent Kaoru sprawling back. Her shoulders screamed from the hit but Kaoru ignored it as she climbed back to her feet.

"We're suppose to be practicing for the show, not sparing." She snapped as Saitou touched his tongue to the wooden blade.

"Just think, had this been a real sword…" He sneered. Had it been real, Kaoru would have been sliced open from the shoulders, most likely losing her head. The thought made the girl shiver.

"Leave it up to you to come up with some strange style." That was very flawed. His right side was so wide open it was nearly ridiculous. Had she known that ahead of time, she would have been able to attack. Kaoru blew her bangs from her face. No way was she going to share that bit of information with the snob. Let him learn the hard way.

Saitou turned his narrow eyes to Kaoru. "Watch yourself girl. As Manager Aoshi said to me…accidents happen. And lots of accidents seem to be going on around here. Not to mention that knock you took to your head." He chuckled to himself as he returned to his place.

"Shut up Saitou and let's practice." Kaoru put on an uncaring front but inside she was suddenly terrified. Was that a threat? Kaoru wasn't crazy, she knew Saitou could harm her greatly. But if Kenshin found out that Saitou had insinuated something bad might happen…well Saitou would be looking like Inshi very soon. Or worse. Dead. Saitou knew this, Kenshin had warned him. Why was the wolf pushing his luck with the demon?

"By all means then Kamiya." Saitou fell into normal stance.

… . .

Kenshins' eyes burned a soft yellow as he watched the pair practice, just like had day after day for hours. Saitou was harsh with his practice, never cutting Kaoru slack. For once the imbecile was doing something right. Kaoru was slowly learning, through trial and error, every single one of Saitous' moves. The pair fought like they were married, something that strangely got on Kenshins' nerves. Not that he didn't think it was hilarious every time Kaoru said something harsh yet witty to Saitou, but the wolf didn't seem to take any of it personal. Same with Saitou shooting a nasty comment to Kaoru.

Kenshin was very on edge. Something just didn't seem right. He knew the show they were to perform inside and out. So when Aoshi called for a change, Kenshin was instantly suspicious. Kaorus' character was to die by a suburb attack delivered by Saitou's character. It just didn't seem right that they would change the ending like that for no apparent reason. None of his snooping around brought him any answers. He even had Misao, Megumi and Sano keep their ears open, but none of them ever heard anything that sounded like some sort of conspiracy.

Kenshin sighed and ran a hand through his already messed up hair and turned his attention back to the practice. He caught every one of Saitous' threats, and that just made things even fishier. But if something was going on or not, he was not going to stand by if he thought Kaoru was in the slightest danger. He kept Kaoru with him in his lair to keep her safe at night. They had become lovers now, something that was very alien to the manslayer. He found himself lying helpless in her arms at night, knowing how vulnerable he was. How much danger he was putting himself in. If he lost Kaoru, he would lose himself. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

The practice was over and the red-head watched Kaoru stand there trying to catch her breath. She was sweaty, her hair wild, and looked as beautiful as ever. Kenshin still had yet to tell Kaoru that he loved her. As much as he tried, he just couldn't say the words. He felt too afraid. Afraid for Kaoru and for himself

* * *

A/n Kenshin thinks too much. I don't know why, my muse makes him think. But I guess that's how Kenshin is. Next chapter we get to see the show! And what Saitou and Aoshi have in store for the red-head. And for Kaoru. 


	23. Midnight Meeting again!

A/N I know ya'll are like "WTF took you so long to update this

A/N I know ya'll are like "WTF took you so long to update this!?" I can only say two words. Writers…Block. And it was the worse case EVER! I started my My Love series and it killed all muse I had for this story. So after watching and reading Phantom of the Opera and many episodes of Kenshin, I slowly started to get back tot his story, one paragraph at a time. I finally have a few chapters under my belt and the story is taking a turn I didn't originally think it would.

I'm getting a bit of block for the My Love series, so I dove into this story with a passion because I think it's having incomplete stores hanging over my head that keeps me from focusing on my current stories. I wonder if any of my old reviewers are still looking out for this story. I guess I shall soon see hehe.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Kaoru! Do it again!" Kenshin stalked around the wood dojo floor. The lantern and torch light didn't soften the look of death that Kaoru was shooting his way. "You're sloppy." He said in a softer tone as he paused, legs spread apart and arms crossed.

"I hate you." Kaoru growled as she re-sheathed the katana sword Kenshin had given her. She turned and faced Kenshin.

"No you don't" Kenshin shot back, lips turned down in disapproval.

"I don't even use a real sword; there is no reason to learn this." Kaoru returned to her low stance; hand on the hilt of the sword. "Waste of time and energy. It's late and I'm tired, I want to go to bed." She whined.

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow. Kaoru never whined during training. He had been much harder on her before. But that was when she knew him only by his voice and called him sensei. "It's never a waste of time to learn something new Kaoru Kamiya." He chastised.

"How long did it take you to learn and master Battojutsu? And were you practicing for hours upon hours before even starting it?" Kaoru shot back in a bold move of defiance. She quickly swallowed back the rest of her retort as Kenshin eyes flashed deadly yellow.

Kenshin relaxed his stance a little as Kaoru returned her attention to performing the move. "Remember, you need to learn to draw the sword fast. You need that god-like speed." Kenshin fell silent as Kaoru started up her practice again. He didn't mean to be so snappy, but as the day of the show neared, and Kenshin had yet to hear any rock hard evidence that anything was afoot, the more and more nervous he got. He watched Kaoru until he was sure she would drop from exhaustion. "Enough Kaoru, take a bath and get into bed."

Kaoru shot him a look of tired hate, and tossed the sword to the ground. "Yes Mother." She mocked before the turned and stomped away. Kenshin sighed and picked up the sword.

…. . .

Kaoru let her tired and sore body sink into the waterfall feed pool. She wasn't really upset with Kenshin; however, she didn't appreciate being worked to the ground. Kenshin was pushing her hard; he didn't like that he had no idea what Saitou was up to. If Saitou was up to anything at all. As of late, Saitou seemed to be on his best behavior. His remarks were lighter now, and only came out during their practice. It was nice to practice with him for a change. Unlike Kenshin, who was slowly being less of a teacher and more of a tyrant.

Kaoru had started washing up with the lavender soap when Kenshin stepped to the edge of the water. Kaoru blushed softly and turned her back to him as he slipped out of his clothing. She wasn't use to this. Such intimacy between her and her sensei. Being with him in the darkness of his room was one thing, this was another.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry." Kenshin whispered as he swam up behind her wrapping one arm around her belly and pulling her against him. "I'm just worried."

Hell, he was more than worried, Kenshin felt helpless. He was a child the last time he had such a feeling. A helpless slave. He didn't like the feeling, and he hated the feeling where Kaoru was concerned. The last thing he wanted was for something horrible to happen to her.

"It's alright Kenshin." Kaoru turned around to face the red-head. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm worried too, but if Saitou was planning something, don't you think someone would know? Saitou can't plan something without Aoshi knowing. At least. Especially if he has something planed for the show. Kenshin?"

Kenshin froze, his eyes showed he was deep in thought.

'_You are such a fool._'

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked down at the woman in his arms. "All this time I've been eyeing Saitou. I was so sure he was up to something. I never once thought that it might be Aoshi behind it all." Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru and made his way back to the bank but Kaoru caught him by the hand and held tight.

"Wait, Kenshin. Are you going to Aoshi?"

"I will not allow anything bad happen to you-" Kenshin started, but was surprised into silence by the look of fear and anger that crossed Kaoru's delicate features.

"Kenshin, Aoshi is the Dojo Manager." Kaoru protested. She was rewarded with Kenshin's swirling yellow eyes.

"That does not mean he will stoop to ruin a show just to get to me." And it was common knowledge that had been whispered about in the few days that Kaoru might have some sort of connection to the "Dojo monster." He wouldn't leave any option open. "Don't worry, I'll be civil." He promised.

… . .

"Mr. Shinomori?"

Aoshi blinked in the dark. His eyes were hazy with sleep but he could clearly make out a light from a small paper lantern that was being held. Aoshi blinked for a few seconds more before sitting up.

"What time is it?" How long had he been asleep at his desk?

"About one in the morning." Said the silhouette behind the lantern. The voice clearly gave the shadow away as being Ms. Takani.

"I'm sure you didn't come to my office to being me the dinner I missed Ms. Takani." Aoshi mumbled, his brooding eyes looking the woman up and down. She had been asleep, for she was wearing a sheer kimono over what he was sure were her sleeping clothes, her hair was messy and she looked like a women who was not happy about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Hardly." Megumi nearly snapped. She pulled out a small scroll from her night kimono and handed it to Aoshi. "I was instructed to give this to you and wait for an answer."

"Another scroll." Aoshi sighed as he took the roll of paper from the woman and opened it. Sure enough it was in the same delicate writing as before.

_Mr. Shinomori. I have urgent need to speak with you concerning the display that is to be held tomorrow evening. Please meet me at the dojo temple within the hour. Leave your answer with Ms. Takani. It would be in your best interest to comply. K_

In his best interest to comply. Aoshi scoffed under his breath. All the things that have been going wrong in this dojo seemed to always be connected to this K. No doubt he was the one who attacked Inshi and Saitou and kept Kaoru away from the dojo after her first successful display. Aoshi looked up at Megumi as she stood there in silence.

"I think it's about time I meet this K."

… . .

Aoshi wandered the outside of the temple. His steps fell silently on the smooth stone. Even though the night was warm, Aoshi wasn't about to stand outside in the middle of the night. He had already paced the temple for twenty minutes.

"Mr. Shinomori." said a voice in the darkness. Aoshi whirled around, but saw no one.

"I've no time for your tricks. I'm assuming you're this "K", who's been writing me?" Aoshi said to the darkness. A shadow moved, the moonlight creating just enough light for Aoshi to see the human form stepping away from the shadows of the temple. It was impossible to see any features, only glowing yellow eyes. Aoshi was surprised to find himself rather disturbed by the sight.

"I am." Said the strange man. He never moved from the stone pillar, careful to keep his back to the moon so that light never fell on his face. "Mr. Shinomori, I know you are a busy man so I'm going to keep this short." He didn't give Aoshi a chance to acknowledge. "I'm very much aware that the show has been changed but to what effect I don't know. You understand that I'm very anxious of this change. Particularly the major change in Kaoru's role."

Aoshi kept silent for a few moments, pondering the stranger. "I have a few questions for you as well…K" He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Fair enough Shinomori." Was all Kenshin said, falling silent. If this was how Aoshi was going to play, then so be it.

"Why are you attacking my men?" Aoshi fired off without hesitation.

"That is not your concern." Kenshin snapped back just as fast. Aoshi was trying to intimidate him. He was about to find out that Kenshin was much better practiced. "Unless you want more attacks on your men, I suggest you warn them to keep away from Kaoru. All of them deserved what they got."

"Miss Kamiya is important to you." Aoshi observed. Redundant question, for he already knew that the girl was everything to this man. Everything wrong that had happened from the moment he had been there had to do with this girl and this "Dojo Monster."

"She should be very important to you as well, Mr. Shinomori. Without her, there won't be any you." Kenshin warned. He moved for the first time, pushing off the stone pillar. He took a wide stance, arms crossed.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

Kenshin smiled in the dark. "No Shinomori, it's a warning. I made this dojo what it is. Kaoru is the flower amongst all the weeds you insist on keeping here. If anything happens to her, I will ruin you, and this dojo." The yellow in his eyes melted away to golden amber.

Aoshi stood silently for a moment. He wasn't stupid; any fool could see that this man was dangerous. Not only did he look dangerous, but the ki that rolled off of him screamed power. They might be talking right now, but that didn't guarantee that the man was in his right mind. It was obvious he wasn't normal in the head. "You have my word that no harm will come to Kaoru."

"I will hold you to your word. If anything happens to her, it will be on your head." And Kenshin wouldn't hesitate to remove it if necessary.

… . .

"I don't know man, that sounds pretty suspicious to me." Sano mused as he served himself more rice. He wished he could make sure there wasn't anyone there that knew him from the dojo, but Kenshin took the seat with his back to the wall. Yet, he trusted Kenshin to warn him if someone came in that might cause trouble.

"I know." Kenshin agreed, his bowl of rice went untouched. He watched people filter in and out of the restaurant from under his hooded cloak. "But there has not been anything to say Aoshi means otherwise."

"I bet Saitou knows what's up. That snake." Sano narrowed his eyes. "The show is tomorrow evening, not much more time for gathering information." The teen slammed down his sake. "'No harm will come to Kaoru' could mean anything. Someone else may be harmed." His thoughts went to Megumi. She was just as connected to Kenshin as Kaoru was. And what about Misao…daughter of Megumi and best friend to Kaoru.

"I highly doubt there will be much information to grab. Aoshi made me give him my word not to harm Saitou, or his promise will be voided. I won't risk Kaoru that way." Kenshin said solemnly. "Just keep an eye out, warn Misao."

"Don't worry, Misao and I are all over the place, if anyone said anything, we'd know." Sano looked down at his sake cup. "Man, I'll be glad with this thing is over, I can't handle this stress."

* * *

a/n I know I said in the last chapter…that was over a year and a half ago by the way… that we would see the show in this chapter… oh what a liar I am. Hehe like I said.. the story is taking a different turn than I originally though it would. The show is soon though, don't worry. I can't say when I will update next; I'm still taking this a page at a time.

Reviews are loved :)


	24. Fight

A/n Another chapter

A/n Another chapter! This chapter took me only two days to pound out, the only down side is that it's a bit on the short side. Alas. The closer I get the end the longer I want to draw it out. It's a very bad habit. Anyways… I want to thank all 15 people who reviewed this looonnng awaited chapter. It was great to hear from all of you again after so long. I was glad that you stuck with this story after such a big gap.

I want to give a big shout out to RedWingedAngel002 For reviewing every chapter of my story as she read it. It was awesome to have over 20 reviews waiting for me to read. I live for reviews.

* * *

Shameless story plug: I started a new Kenshin/Kaoru romance called Spoils of War. I hope many of you loyal readers will take a look at it and leave a review telling me if it's a good enough idea to keep going. I'm not all too sure about it. Plus Ideas are needed.

Disclaimer, I don't own Kenshin or POTO

* * *

Kaoru curled closer to the heat that radiated off Kenshin's body. She didn't think he was awake until he sighed softly in the semi-darkness and tightened his arm around her. "Kenshin?" She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" his breath tickled her forehead.

"What's the matter?" Kenshin didn't sleep much, but he always seemed to sleep when she was with him. His restlessness made her nervous. And that was the last thing she needed before a show. "Are you still anxious about the show?" She asked softly when he gave no reply.

There was a long pause.

"Yes." He turned, pulling Kaoru closer. "No one seems to know what's going to happen. And the one person that knows…I can't touch." He growled under his breath.

"Perhaps…perhaps nothing is going to happen." Kaoru offered. She had grown weary of all this talk. All it did was stress everyone. Poor Misao and Megumi, not to mention Sano were always on the alert for something… anything. But they had not heard nor seen anything out of the ordinary. If Saitou and Aoshi were talking about the show, they did it in Aoshi's office, not a place anyone wanted to be. Sano eavesdropped on as many meetings as he could, yet still he heard nothing.

Kenshin shook his head. "Something is going to happen, I have a feeling." And his feelings, his instincts were never wrong. He gazed down at Kaoru as she tipped her head up to look at him.

"Maybe you're wrong Kenshin. Maybe you just expect them to do something bad. You said that you and Aoshi promised. I don't get hurt, Saitou won't get hurt. What makes you think they'll go back on their word?" Kaoru's voice rose in volume, she was tired of all this. "Kenshin I just think you're a little paranoid right now…" her voice trailed off as she noticed his hard eyes glaring down at her, almost glowing yellow in the darkness.

"I know something is going to happen, Kamiya." Kenshin said in a dangerously low voice.

Kaoru was past being afraid of Kenshin anymore, anger fueled her courage. She sat up and glared down at the red-head. "I think you want something to happen. Sensei!" She snapped, ignoring the way his eyes grew wide in surprise, how the amber suddenly flooded out the acid yellow. "You want any excuse to get to Saitou, or Aoshi… to anyone." Something told Kaoru to quit before she upset Kenshin, but the words tumbled out before she could censor them. "You don't like it, but you know what, it doesn't have to always go your way Kenshin. This isn't your dojo."

Kaoru bit her tongue, knowing she had gone too far. No use backing out now. "You like to think it is, but you just live under it. It's like you want to be the dojo monster." She watched as he sat up, his movement just a blur. A hand lashed out and Kaoru heard the slap well before feeling any pain. The sound was loud, almost deafening. Kaoru didn't realize she was squeezing her eyes shut until she had to force herself to open them. She tasted blood in her mouth but there was no pain. Anger killed off any pain she would have felt.

Kenshin glared, how dare she talk to him like that. No one ever…ever talked to him like that. She accused him of wanting to be some sort of …monster. But sitting there, his hand burning and watching her bright blue eyes glare dangerously out at him and blood cut a trail from her lip down her chin. He wanted to scream 'take it back!' but it felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his chest.

Kaoru wanted to spat so many horrible things at Kenshin, things she knew she didn't mean. Yet she held her tongue. She felt tears burning in the back of her eyes and she made up her mind to never let them fall. Kaoru all but threw herself off the bed and stumbled her way though the darkness to leave the room.

"Kaoru." Kenshin called, his voice demanded that she stop, but she ignored him. This wasn't what she needed the night before the show. The show wasn't even twenty hours away. She broke into a run as soon as she pulled on her clothes and found her way out of the room. The soft light on the underground dojo was suddenly garish, she bolted to the water. Just as she was about to jump on the large stepping stones, an arm snaked out of nowhere and caught her in mid air.

"Stay off the stones!" Kenshin hissed in her ear as he dragged her back to the bank.

"Let go of me!" Kaoru screamed, thrashing with all her might, kicking up water and struggling to reach behind her to attack Kenshin.

"You'll kill yourself. I'll take you back!" Kenshin caught her hand before she could try and gouge his eyes.

"I know the way; you've shown me a million times. I can do it myself! I have before!"

"No."

"Ken-shin!" Kaoru protested as he lifted her up in his arms and bound across the scattered stones, hardly touching two of them before making it to the other side. His feet had just touched the ground when he started running. In the darkness Kaoru had no idea the direction Kenshin was going. Dark shadows seem to fly past her at great speeds even though they weren't going that fast, not with her weighing him down. She struggled all the more, making him swear as he fought to hold her.

He stopped as they reached the wooden steps that would lead up to the dojo and there he dropped her hard on her feet. Kaoru was blinded by darkness but she didn't care. As soon as her feet touched the ground she turned and slapped at the air, wishing she would hit him.

And she did.

The slap in the near blinding darkness surprised Kenshin and he stumbled, taking an automatic step back His amber eyes glowed in the darkness, Kaoru could see them peeking out from his curtain of hair. Deadly eyes, eyes that people saw only when they were about to die. But Kaoru was not afraid; she was too upset and mad to be afraid. She would welcome death right now. Welcome anything. She almost felt like a coward for turning and pounding up the steps, but she couldn't spend another moment with him in the dark. She hit the trap door, it swung open for her and she bolted down the narrow hall between the walls of the dojo. Kenshin showed her many of his secret doors and she picked the first one she came to. She nearly ripped off the little wooden lever that opened the door. The door popped open silently and she flung herself out. Cold, fresh air greeted her as she fell onto the cool grass. She looked up long enough to kick the door shut and to see that she had landed in the back of the dojo by the gardens. The koi pond was directly in front of her. She took only a moment to confirm that she was alone before she curled up on the grass and cried.

… . .

"So you pissed off your teacher…glad to see you are not above punishment."

"Shut-up Saitou." Kaoru muttered as she picked at her rice. She should have kept her mouth shut when Saitou asked about the bruise on her face and the slightly swollen bottom lip.

Saitou smiled smugly as he sat next to her. Sano and Misao glared silently at him over their food. "So the show is in a few hours. Think your ready Kamiya?" He ignored his breakfast.

"I am, are you?" Kaoru shot back. She ignored his drawn out answer and focused on her food instead. She had stayed out by the koi pond for almost an hour. She ran out of tears, her head hurt, but she couldn't move. She lay there, gazing at the moon light shimmering on the pond until it got to cold and she was starting to doze. Only then did she lift herself from the ground and silently snuck into the dojo and back to her room. She half expected Kenshin to be waiting there for her, or to arrive shortly after she did, but there was no one. And for that, she was thankful.

… . .

Glass shattered and rained down on the bamboo floor. The only mirror left in the place was now a glittering pile on the floor. The underground dojo was trashed. Kenshin had emptied his bedroom, flinging swords into the dark water, against the stone walls, everywhere. Art, treasures, anything and everything was tossed about. Whatever Kenshin could break, he broke it. Anything he couldn't break, he threw as hard and as far as he could.

By morning the dojo was in shambles. Kenshin kneeled in the middle of the dojo floor. Behind him one of the torches fell in his fit of rage and set a mat on fire. It smoldered behind him, the air held a haze of smoke. The show was only a few hours away, yet Kenshin couldn't calm his rage. He was mad, mad that no one could find anything about what was going on, mad that Kaoru didn't believe him, mad that he upset her. But most of all he was upset that he had struck her. His angel. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her. Hard sapphire blue eyes glaring out at him and blood dripped down her chin. He _was_ a monster.

Kenshin covered his face with his hands, leaning forward until his forehead touched the floor. Tears burned his eyes and escaped from between his fingers. He was a horrible monster; would he hurt Kaoru every time he lost his temper with her? His tears stung as they dripped down his arm where he had slashed at himself in punishment. The shallow cuts that welled up with blood did nothing to end his pain. He clenched his teeth together until his jaw hurt. He had to pull it together and get topside. Kaoru would be going on stage in just a little while. The dojo would fill up with students, teachers, and strangers…and one enemy.

* * *

a/n Woot! The show is in the next chapter!! I never thought I would finally get around to the stupid show. Not that it's anything special, it just means the end is super near. Anyways, you know reviews are loved. And I hope to hear what you think about Spoils of War.


	25. The Show! Once again!

a/n Whoo, updates are coming one right after another

a/n Whoo, updates are coming one right after another. I need to stop posting multiple stories at one time LOL. Thank you, everyone, for the wonderful reviews. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this update. The much anticipated show is here! So I'll cut my babbling short and let you get right into the story.

* * *

Excitement buzzed through out the whole dojo, it was so thick it was nearly tangible. The closer it got to the show, the more and more on edge everyone seemed to be; not just those who were going to be on stage, but also the younger children as well as the teachers. Everyone could feel that something special was about to happen. Students were already claiming the best spots in the garden to watch. Inside, the people in the show were starting to get ready.

Kaoru was a mess. She didn't sleep much after the fight with Kenshin, and now that the show was hardly an hour away, she was a nervous wreck. She confided in Misao as she helped her lace on her armor.

"Really Kaoru, what is there to worry about? This isn't your first show. And you're back in the front again. You'll do great!" She yanked hard on the leather laces.

"It's not that, it's just. Something is going to happen, I can feel it." Kaoru muttered softly as she braided her hair tightly. Behind her Misao frowned. Maybe Kenshin had be right all along.

"Sano and Megumi couldn't find anything that might say something is going to happen. And I eavesdropped on more conversations than I could stand. Seems I now know every secret in this place." She pulled a disgusted face. "There are a few soldiers but that's normal." The solders were armed with the new firearms…not swords. Now that the war was over, those in the military seemed to fancy those more than the close encounter swords. It was not uncommon to have a few of the solders around with a crowd this big to keep the peace if some got unruly.

There was a knock at the door and Misao left to open it. Kaoru kept working on her braid, wrapping the rope of hair into a bun to keep it out of the way.

"May I speak with you a moment." Said a curt, deep voice.

Kaoru sighed and turned, she already knew who it was. "What do you want Saitou?" She noticed Megumi stepping in the open door and shoving Misao's costume at her. Both women left, leaving her alone with Saitou.

"Just some last minute alterations." He said; eyes narrow and a hint of a crooked smile.

"Alterations?"

… . .

"Misao!" Kaoru hissed as she rushed up to her place on stage. She had tried desperately to find the girl, but her time had run out. The show was due to start in minutes.

"What?" Misao whispered as she fumbled with the straps on her helmet. All around them other students were doing the same.

"Saitou made some last minute changes to the show!"

"What!" Misao hissed. "What's that idiot thinking?"

"I don't know, but we have to let Kenshin know. If he sees this he might get upset." Kaoru glanced up as Saitou stalked onto stage and gestured for her to get in her place. Quickly Kaoru explained the alterations to Misao, watching her eyes grow wider and wider. "You die early, so once you are dragged off stage you have to find Sano, he might be able to get to Kenshin before you have to come back on again." A hush started to fall outside the paper walls.

"I won't have that much time." Misao protested as Kaoru rushed off.

"Run fast." Kaoru whispered as she quickly fastened her helmet and got into position.

… . .

Kenshin crouched low in the shadows of the dojo roof. From where he was he had a perfect view of the stage. The gardens were packed. People gathered on the sides and children sat in trees. He was lucky that none of the spectators decided to join him on the roof. Paper lanterns were everywhere, casting an orange red glow about the garden. The perfect atmosphere for the dance of death. Though his face was set in anger, inside he was sick with fear. Something _was_ going to happen. He couldn't blame Kaoru for not believing him with the lack of evidence they had. But as a hush fell over the crowd and the drums started up with their enthralling beat, Kenshin couldn't help the jolt of adrenalin to his system.

The paper walls of the dojo opened and it was as if everyone was holding their breath. Then, as the first war cry sounded, and the clash of swords rang on the stage, the tension seemed to melt out of the garden as everyone settled back to enjoy the show. Yellow eyes scanned the garden. He noted many upper class and high pointed men amongst the others. He spotted Sano near one end, his brown eyes always moving, searching for something, anything to go wrong. Kenshin felt a little better that Sano was down there…a little. A familiar cry brought his attention to the stage, his eyes finding the slightly smaller frame of Kaoru as she fought her opponents. Even though most of the show was choreographed, Kenshin as well as everyone else could see the skill in her moves. Pride made him smile as he watched his student perform.

He let his eyes wander again. Finding Aoshi slowly pacing the perimeter of the garden. The red-head spotted a few common soldiers on the look out for trouble. Their guns resting against one shoulder. The drums were softer now, slower as the first wave of the battle fell back. The stage was littered with the bodies of the fallen. They were slowly being dragged back off stage.

… . .

Misao kept perfectly still as another student dragged her off stage by one arm. It hurt, but Misao ignored it until she was sure she was off stage. The student let her go and Misao opened her eyes and jumped up. Around her others were rushing into their second costumes. Misao rushed, ripping off her costume and grabbing her second one. She made record time dressing and then she tore around the back of the stage and out the door and down the hallway. She knew no one would call after her because the stage was still open and the people would hear them. Misao skidded to a stop at the side door that opened to the garden.

She quickly spotted Sano, thanking all the gods that he was on her side of the garden. "Sano!" she hissed. "Sano!" a boy looked up, Misao noticed it was Yahiko. He watched her with surprised eyes. "Yahiko! Get Sano, it's important." She said in aloud whisper. The boy nodded once and disappeared, wiggling his way into the crowd. On the stage Kaoru and Saitou were having their first fight and everyone's attention was on the stage. No one seemed to notice the boy dragging Sano to the side of the garden.

"What is it?" Sano hid with Misao behind the paper walls.

"You gotta find Kenshin." Misao panted as she continued to strap her costume down. "Tell him they changed the ending of the show again."

"Again? To what?"

"No time." Misao was already backing away; it was almost time for her to go back on. "Just tell Kenshin that it's all right and not to worry." With that she turned and ran back the way she came.

Sano blinked at the girl as she ran back to the stage. How the hell was he going to find Kenshin with so many people around?

… . .

Kenshin noticed the movement in the crowd. He watched as Sano carefully picked his way to the side and disappear into one of the dojo halls. What was going on? Moments went by but Sano didn't reemerge. Kenshin went on alert, amber eyes now dancing over the crowd, trying in someway to see if anything was going on. All looked normal on the stage, the second part of the show was already starting and students flooded the stage with sword fighting.

… . .

Sweat blinded Kaoru but she only rubbed it away as she was helped into a different Samurai armor. Fear made her stomach turn. What if Saitou is planning something bad, what if Kenshin thinks the worst? There was nothing she could do about it now. She could only hope that Sano found Kenshin and was explaining everything. A large helmet with horns was dropped onto her head and strapped down. A sword was shoved into her hands before she was shoved back onto the stage. She had little time to worry as she concentrated on her steps.

… . .

"I know it is not you who is my enemy!" Saitou's voice boomed over the garden.

Kenshin blinked; his whole body tensing. He didn't remember this part! He had gone over the new script at least a half dozen times to memorize every move, every word. Some of the students hesitated, showing that they too were surprise.

"I am my own enemy!" Saitou continued as Kaoru kept her stance as if ready for an attack. The audience gazed on in captivation. "For I know your secret and I can not bring myself to kill you for it." And with that Saitou dropped his sword. An audible gasp went up among the crowd. His narrow eyes flashed even though his face was passive as he stalked up to Kaoru.

Kenshin got to his feet. What was this? He clenched his teeth together as Saitou jerked the leather strap that held Kaoru's helmet to her head. He then knocked the metal protection off her head. There was another gasp from the crowd as the metal clanked loudly in the sudden dead silence.

"I know you are a woman." Saitou went on, he grabbed Kaoru. She struggled, but not hard, almost as if she knew this was going to happen. Kenshin was confused and didn't like the feeling. His hands flexed into fists. He didn't like surprises, if Saitou harmed Kaoru…

But then something happened that was almost worse.

"I know you are my woman as well as my enemy." Saitou called out ripping Kaoru's hair from her braid and wrapping one hand in her ebony locks.

Kenshin gasped along with the crowd, eyes burned anew. What the Hell?

_Kill him. He's touching your woman. _

"Kenshin?" Said Sano's voice behind him, but Kenshin ignored it, his full attention glued to the scene.

And then Saitou leaned forward…and kissed Kaoru.

"No." Kenshin hissed between his clenched teeth.

… . .

Kaoru tried hard to act passive, but she couldn't help but be revolted by Saitou as he slid his cold hard lips over hers. What she really wanted to do was push him away and take a few swings at him with her fists. She tried to be embarrassed by the thought of kissing anyone; much less Saitou in front of the whole dojo, but all she could think about was Kenshin. Not the hundreds of eyes on her, not the kids making sounds of disgust. She knew Kenshin was watching and all she could think of was those amber eyes.

Saitou yanked on her hair. The pain surprised Kaoru and Saitou took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Kaoru's squeal of disgust was muffled by his lips and her struggles were true this time as she tried to pry him off of her. But Saitou's hold on her was strong. She felt him reach back and Kaoru slammed her eyes tightly together, praying that Sano found Kenshin on time.

… . .

"Kenshin, it's alright man." Sano said as he struggled to climb onto the roof, but Kenshin was too far gone. Anger seethed just under his skin; his whole body trembled as he watched Saitou deepen the kiss, taking it to a more intimate level. Suddenly Kenshin didn't care about keeping his word. He was going to murder Saitou. But not before cutting out his tongue and removing his offending hands from his useless body.

The crowd gasped again, this time in dismay and Kenshin was able to focus enough to see Saitou reached behind his back and pull out a short dagger. The blood drained from Kenshin's face, and he froze in place as Saitou raised the dagger and pulled away from the kiss only to plunge the weapon into Kaoru. He heard her gasp, and go limp in Saitou's arms.

"No…no." Why was he just standing there? Did the kiss surprise him so much to freeze him in place? "Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed out over the dead silent crowd.

* * *

a/n No one is allowed to kill me until after I update. There are still a few more chapters left. Then, if you're still mad at me… you can kill me. But not a moment before! Mwhahaha! I live for cliffhangers. Anyway, I got so many great ideas for the ending of this story that I kind of mashed them together with my own ideas. Reviews are loved!


	26. Fire!

A/n this chapter is a bit short, but it'll do for now. Gah! Why, oh why does it get harder to write the closer it gets to the end? I'm having trouble with my other story to. It's nearly the end and I haven't touched it in a while. I'm so behind. But lucky for all of you Phantom of the dojo fans, you have this new chapter to hold you over hehe

I had a bunch of really great reviews. A few got me laughing pretty good. I know I'm such a evil write because I end most chapters with very evil cliffs. I'm lucky that I have such good readers who stick with me hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Chapter 26

Kenshin's scream was still ringing out over the garden when it seemed all Hell broke loose. Someone screamed from the crowd as Saitou let Kaoru fall to the ground. Kenshin's world shrank to a pinpoint and Saitou was at the center of that point. Murderous anger flooded Kenshin and he drew his sword with lightning speed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Sano protest, but he ignored the boy. He jumped from the rooftop to the garden. He landed on a tree, startling some children so bad two of them fell from their branch, but Kenshin saw none of this, his acid yellow eyes trained on Saitou's form.

Kenshin jumped again grabbing a rope that held the paper lanterns aloft. With a swipe of his sword he cut the rope and used it to swing onto the stage. Saitou jumped back and paper lanterns rained down around them and around the dojo gardens. Now more screams emerged, people started running as the lanterns caught on fire, setting the paper and bamboo walls of the dojo aflame. But still, Kenshin saw none of this as he slowly stalked forward. Suddenly he lunged forward, but Saitou countered his attack.

Kaoru heard the clash of swords and the screaming from the garden. She opened her eyes and removed the fake dagger from her armor as she sat up. The dojo was on fire! Everywhere she looked she could see people running and bright flames. In the middle of the stage was Saitou and Kenshin, they circled each other like fighting rosters. Then they were at each other, Kaoru could hardly follow them. Their after image was all she could pick up in the dancing shadows created by the fire.

Kenshin suddenly gave a cry. Saitou followed immediately after. The pair stopped and Saitou clutched at his cheek, a second cut had been scored across the first one and blood dripped from between his fingers.

"Aim!" came a shout over the panic of the crowd. Kaoru looked out to see Aoshi standing in the middle of it all with the armed solders all around.

Then it came to her. This had all been planed so that Kenshin would attack, giving Aoshi reason to attack back. They were going to shoot Kenshin! "No!" Kaoru cried, jumping up to her feet.

… . .

Kenshin still glared even as he watched Kaoru climb to her feet. It didn't seem to sink in that she was unharmed; he was still so full of rage. Saitou was backing away as Kaoru ran to him, eyes wide in fright. Kenshin lowered his sword point just a little, holding one arm open for her. She threw herself at him. There was the crack of gun fire. Two bullets whizzed past him before he could react, a third…hit Kaoru in the shoulder, right where his heart would have been.

Kenshin blacked out. He didn't know what was happening around him or what he was doing. It was almost as if his world fell into slow motion. Suddenly his sword was on the ground and he fell with Kaoru to the stage floor. He threw himself over Kaoru as a second round of bullets flew over them.

"Kaoru!" Misao screamed from the side of the stage. She darted out onto the stage and all but threw herself on top of them. "Ohmyod. Kaoru…Kaoru are you alright!?" The girl had tears in her eyes as she fretted over the girl, not knowing whether to move her hair from her face or try and shake her to wake up.

Kenshin looked up into the garden to see Aoshi yell to end the gun fire as more students poured from the back of the stage to escape the fire.

A deep rumbling laughter brought Kenshin's attention back to Saitou who leaned on his sword and laughed with blood running down his face. "That Kamiya… such a fool." He said between his laughter.

Growling, Kenshin stood and picked up his sword.

"Kenshin, wait! Kenshin!" Misao called as bits of the dojo started to rain down around them. But it was no use; the look of death was back in Kenshin's eyes as he went after Saitou again. The sound of cracking wood was loud, even over the sound of sword fighting. Misao looked up. The dojo ceiling wasn't going to last much longer. She had to get Kaoru off the stage.

"Misao?" Kaoru croaked

"Kaoru!...You've been shot, Kenshin's still fighting Saitou and the dojo is on fire! We have to get out of here!"

"Alright Misao. Geez I was shot, I didn't go deaf. Stop shaking me, it hurts!" Kaoru sat up, and the world tipped. She must of hit her head on the was down or something. She looked at her shoulder and noticed only a little blood. She turned her attention to the men fighting, again they were only a blur. The cracking of wood over their heads seemed to be more important at the moment.

"Misao, Kenshin has a secret passage way to his underground home. We'll be safe there from the fire." From the looks of it, the whole dojo seemed to be on fire. She couldn't even see Aoshi in the garden anymore, as most of it was on fire as well.

"Well show me, hurry!" Misao hauled Kaoru to her feet and the two girls made it to the side of the stage and down the hall. The hall was full of deep black smoke and the girls covered their mouths. The smoke made Kaoru's eyes water but she was able to find the false door. It took both of them to shove it open. The walls that flanked the passage way were glowing red and smoke seeped in from cracks in the wood.

"Follow me Misao, hurry." She grabbled Misao by the hand and plunged into the hot, smoky passage way. She prayed for Kenshin to hurry.

… . .

No matter how hard Kenshin fought, it seemed Saitou was able to block his every move. But Kenshin kept him on the defensive and never gave him a moment to attack. He was like an animal, he didn't think, didn't feel. All he wanted was to kill Saitou. It might have been an accident that Kaoru got hurt; but she got hurt, that meant someone had to pay. And his target was Saitou. Suddenly Saitou lunged forward. Kenshin jumped away but not before Saitou's sword tasted flesh.

Kenshin sucked in his breath as the blade grazed his left upper arm. He looked down at the shallow cut that went right through his gi sleeve.

_Stupid fool, you let your thoughts run wild_.

Kenshin blinked the voices away and for the first time took a good look around. The dojo was truly engulfed by flames, completely now. It was worthless to keep fighting here. And where did Kaoru and Misao go? Realizing that they were no longer near snapped Kenshin out of his fighting stupor. They could be stuck somewhere, maybe burning alive. Kaoru could be bleeding to death. What was he doing here fighting with this idiot? He flashed a glare at Saitou before turning and darting off into the flames.

"Oh, no you don't!" Saitou shouted after the red-head as he sprinted through the flames after him. He caught up with Kenshin as he looked wildly up and down a smoke filled hall. "Don't run like some coward!"

"Go away Saitou." Kenshin hissed. "Kaoru's life is of far greater value to me than your death." He spotted the open trap door. Covering his nose and mouth with his gi, Kenshin darted for the small door and plunged into the heat and smoke. _Hold on Kaoru, I'm coming!_

Saitou cursed violently. Wood over head cracked and it rained fire and burning embers. There was nothing really left to fight over, his dojo was going up in flames. All his priceless things were being eaten by the fire. He even wondered if someone remembered to help his wounded body servant escape. But none of that seemed to matter now. He almost had him…he had him! Saitou was not going to let this demon escape him again. With the smoke stinging his eyes and making his lungs burn, he dove into the dark tunnel after the monster.

* * *

A/n Not so much of a cliffhanger here, but almost! The Dojo burning down, Kaoru and Misao vanishes into the deep underground (anyone wanna bet that they get lost?) And Kenshin's after them with Saitou on his tail. This next chapter is going to be a good one. Until next time. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved!


	27. More Important

A/n Whoo the last chapter always gives me issues. But…I did it!! yay!! Last chapter. Now I can finally close this story and not have to worry about it. (not to mention edit my profile lol) Hugs to all the great reviewers out there. You know how you are. All the fans that stuck around for over a year of my writer's block. You guys are awesome. I do it for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Kaoru didn't think she was going to make it through the thick, hot smoke. But after finding a trap door to the underground cave, both girls threw themselves into the darkness and sucked in a couple breaths of cool, clean air; only then did she know that they were going to be okay.

"That was pretty close." Misao said between her hacking coughs, she was doubled over with her hands on her knees. Kaoru quickly shut the trap door to keep any smoke from filling their clean cave air.

"I hope Kenshin's alright." Kaoru mumbled as Misao quickly helped her undo the leather straps of her stage uniform. The armor slid off and landed heavily at Kaoru's feet.

"Don't worry, Kenshin will be fine. I don't think even Saitou is stupid enough to stick around up there." The whole place seemed to become one giant fire. Misao couldn't help but worry for her mother and for Sano. Did they get out alright? Was anyone hurt? Koru seemed to read the worry on her face for she gave her friend a soft smile.

"I think everyone will be alright." The heat from the dojo just over their heads was started to radiate down to them. "I think we had better get moving."

"Yeah it's like an oven right here." Misao agreed, wiping her sweat and soot covered face. "I want to take a look at that wound though.

Kaoru waved away Misao's fretting. "Later Misao, look it's hardly bleeding. Wait until we get to Kenshin's home then you can look all you want." Sighing, the two girls turned and started walking deeper into the cave. The further they got the darker it became and soon Misao glued herself to Kaoru's side.

"I hope you know where you're going Kaoru."

"I do." Kaoru lied. She was sure of her direction but not completely. Kenshin's warning suddenly came back to her. The memories of the skeletons and the whispers of traps nagged at the back of her mind. Though the pain was making her head swim she had to pay close attention.

… . .

Kenshin crashed through the trap door, a shower of embers following him. His hair was singed and his gi was burned but otherwise he was unharmed by the close call. Directly on his heels though, was Saitou, and he burst through what was left of the door. Kenshin backed up a step, only to snag his foot on something. The red-head went crashing to the ground and had to lift his sword to block an attack from Saitou.

"Very brave to attack when your enemy is on the floor." Kenshin spat, looking to see what tripped him. It was Kaoru's armor. Kenshin pushed Saitou away and looked into the darkness of the cave. He couldn't hear or see them. They were already deep in the labyrinth. Kenshin could only pray that Kaoru remembered the way back to his dojo. He had the whole place rigged and one wrong move….

Unable to think about the dangers, Kenshin darted further into the cave, hopping to catch up with the girls. If anything happened to them he would never forgive himself. "Don't follow me Saitou." He warned over his shoulder upon hearing the other man hot on his trail.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, you coward. I'm not going to let you get away." Saitou called back. His long legs pushing him closer and closer to Kenshin. Kenshin swore and turned his gaze back to the cave. He forced his legs to go faster, making him just a blur as he darted through the cave.

"Damn he's fast." Saitou had to stop him somehow before he got too far ahead of him and he lost him to the darkness. Thinking fast, Saitou scooped up a rock from the cave floor and without slowing down, launched the rock right at Kenshin.

Kenshin wasn't a fool, he spotted the rock from the corner of his eye and he came to a skidding stop, his sandals digging into the pebbles that covered the floor. He swiveled, brining his sword up to cut the stone him half. The two pieces fell harmlessly at his sides. But Saitou was in the air right behind the rock and Kenshin had just enough time to chance his stance before Saitou hit him.

… . .

Kaoru paused, causing Misao to slam into her back.

"Geez Kaoru, let me know before you do-"

"Shh." Kaoru interrupted. "Do you hear that?" Both girls held their breath as the strained to listen. There was a soft ringing echoing off the cave walls. "It's sword fighting. Kenshin and Saitou must be down here." Kaoru wanted to turn around and run to Kenshin but Misao held on to her tightly.

"We need to get someplace safe Kaoru. Kenshin can handle Saitou, this is his home." She pulled the girl by the arm. "Come on Kaoru, you said we were almost there."

They were almost there. Kaoru was afraid that they had wandered off the path but then things started to look familiar. Already she could see a soft glow reflecting off the rock walls. Kenshin's home was just around the corner. The girls carefully shuffled forward until they came to the steps that lead down to Kenshin's dojo. The paper lanterns overhead gave off such a welcoming warm glow that Kaoru wanted to drop to her keens in relief.

"Wow, it's like…a whole dojo down here." Misao said in awe as they slowly made there way down the steps and to the waters edge.

Kaoru grabbed a handful of Misao's gi and held her back as the girl was about to hop on the stepping stones. "No, we have to keep off the rocks." She pulled the girl back to her side.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't know, Kenshin always warned me to keep off the stones" Her blue eyes darted upward into the dark void above them.

"Well how do you expect to get across then? Swim?" Misao planted her hands on her hips.

"Yes." And before Misao could voice her outrage. Kaoru quickly stepped into the inky black water. For some reason the water felt colder than she remembered, and it wasn't long before her teeth started to rattle. Misao followed, helping Kaoru along. It was hard to swim without the use of one shoulder. The cold water numbed the pain though, and for that Kaoru was thankful. The short swim seemed to last forever, and Kaoru thought she would never get to the other side. But they did and Misao helped pull her from the water. Her shoulder started to throb again but they were safe in Kenshin's home. Kaoru wandered over to the dojo mats and fell to her knees.

"Alright, you promised I could take a look at that wound when we got here." Misao kneeled down next to Kaoru. The girl didn't argue as Misao peeled back her soaked gi and tossed it to the side. Her chest bindings were stained with her blood but Kaoru hardly cared. The bullet hole was red and angry looking, but otherwise was fine. There was very little bleeding but the pain was starting to set in now that Kaoru was finally starting to calm down. She bit down on her bottom lip as Misao poked and prodded.

"Hmm." Misao said, sounding almost like Megumi. "The bullet didn't come out the other side. It must still be in your shoulder." Misao's hands roamed her shoulder again sending pain shooting through her whole body. "But I can't feel where it is." She added.

Kaoru was white as a ghost from the pain and she leaned away from her younger friend. "It's alright Misao; we can wait until Megumi can take a look at it. She can get it out."

"Yeah." Misao agreed, sitting back on her heels. "I guess everything is fine as long as it's not bleeding.

… . .

Kenshin rammed Saitou against the cave wall with his shoulder, momentarily pinning the taller man. Fighting with the stubborn fool was costing him precious time. Kaoru was hurt and needed his help. But he did want to lead Saitou to his home where he could possibly attack him or the girls. Kenshin took advantage of Saitou's momentary daze to knock the sword from his hand and kick it into the darkness. Then Kenshin bolted into the maze of tunnels.

Swearing, Saitou lunged for his sword and followed. He was behind now, he couldn't see the monster, only hear his footfalls. But Saitou was not going to give up. Setting his jaw, the man plunged deeper into the unknown. He was not going to lose after coming so far. Saitou was going to be known as the man who killed the dojo monster. Pish, some monster he turned out to be. Just a man who ran from fights. It was different when you weren't attacking people in their beds in the middle of the night. This red-headed coward was going to get what was coming to him.

… . .

Kenshin came to a stop at the top of the stairs. The sight of the two girls alive and well was enough to make him fall to his knees. "Kaoru!" he called, taking the steps down two at a time. Misao whirled around and Kaoru looked up from her kneeling position.

"Kenshin!" her whole face came alive and all his worries flowed out of him. His hard eyes instantly went to the wound on her shoulder and then he noticed the paleness of her face. His eyes darkened as he reached the water's edge. He wanted Aoshi to pay for what he did. If the bullet hit him, then fine, they were even. But Kaoru was an innocent; she should not have been involved. Even if it was just an accident, Kenshin was going to get revenge. Kenshin was only on the fourth stone when the girls cried out, pointing behind him. Kenshin turned on his heals and saw Saitou at the top of the stairs.

"So this is where you've been dragging Kamiya all this time." He said breathlessly. Kenshin could hardly believe that the man was able to keep up with him. "I've got to hand it to you…this is quite a sight." He made his way slowly down the steps. Kenshin growled, falling into stance on the stone. "I mean, look at this place." Saitou raised one arm. "This huge cave and maze of tunnels under the dojo. Who would have thought." He laughed without amusement. "What are the odds?"

"Saitou. If you wish to finish this fight, then so be it. However, we will do so at another time. Kaoru is hurt and I wish to have her treated. You have my word that we'll finish this however you desire."

"Ha!" Saitou's eyes narrowed even more as he crouched into a low stance. "The dojo is ruined, its star is maimed." He glanced at Kaoru. "do you think she'll be as good a swordfighter with that shoulder? No, you red dojo monster. We finish this now while I have my eyes on you. I will not let you melt into the darkness again. You'll pay for all that you have ruined." He leapt forward, clearing almost a dozen steps. Cursing, Kenshin jumped back, landing on another stone. Saitou followed.

"Saitou, now isn't the time, listen to me…stay off the stepping stones." But Kenshin knew Saitou wouldn't hear him. He had death in his eyes; even he knew that Saitou wasn't going to give up. Kenshin watched him closely, and when the taller man stepped on a stone that sank into the water just an inch, Kenshin knew it was too late.

Instantly there was a rumble over head. Both men paused and glanced upward into the dark cavern that stretched overhead. The rumble grew and then out of the darkness came a rain of small boulders and rocks. Kenshin, who was already more than halfway across the water turned and jumped for safety.

"Kenshin!!" He heard Kaoru scream as he turned to see Saitou frozen in shock, his eyes rooted to the shower of stone. He couldn't look away from his own death. Kenshin jerked his gaze away as the avalanche of stone hit the ground. Quickly he struggled up the bank and was instantly embraced by Kaoru. "Kenshin! What's happening?!" she called over the roar of rock.

Kenshin quickly lead Kaoru and Misao to the very back of the dojo. Small fist sized rocks bounced across the water and came alarmingly close to hitting them. The three friends ducked into Kenshin's room where they would be safe from the stray rocks. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and held her tightly. When the deafening sound finally ended the three of them cautiously made there way back out into the dojo.

"I had the stones rigged as a trap incase anyone should find me here." Kenshin said softly as they gazed up at the mountain of rock that filled the pool of water. The stream that fed the pool was also blocked by the ton of stone. "I've forgotten how much stone I set up there…"His voice trailed off as his attention turned to Kaoru. Quickly he examined her wound. It was a simple bullet wound, but the bullet was still in her shoulder; they had to remove it before infection set in. "We need to get out of here and find Megumi."

Misao, who was stunned into silence, darted back into Kenshin's room a returned with one of his gi's and helped Kaoru dress. Kenshin felt pain just looking at their bewildered faces. He was sure they had no idea that he was possible of creating such a thing. He felt shame as he fashioned a temporary sling for Kaoru to rest her arm in.

"Saitou…" Kaoru whispered as Kenshin slipped the sling over her head. "Is Saitou dead?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment. "Yes, I warned him." He couldn't help but feel responsible. It was his creation that killed Saitou. "I promised you I would never kill again. I'm sorry Kaoru." He bowed his head, his sooty and tangled hair fell across his face.

"Kenshin, you tried to warn him. This isn't your fault." Kaoru protested, wrapping her one good arm around him. "His stubbornness killed him, not you."

"Come on you two. I wanna get out of here." Misao called, her arms wrapped around her. She was spooked and worried about her mother. Kenshin could hear the fear in the girl's voice and stood up straight again. He picked up his sword where he had dropped it and sheathed it.

"We'll have to climb over the rocks, let me go first and find a safe way, then I'll carry each of you one at a time. It's safer this way."

…. . . . . . ……

The trapdoor rattled under the debris before flying open. Kenshin kicked it out of the way and pulled himself from the darkness of the cave to the suddenly light of the dawn. Red and orange morning light bathed what was left of the dojo. He pulled Kaoru and Misao from the darkness and watched as they blinked in the sudden light.

"Oh Kenshin." Kaoru covered her mouth as she gazed about the ruins. The thick wooden beams seemed to be all that was left standing. The rest of the dojo was a pile of burned wood and ashes. The roof was gone, whole walls were gone in some places.

"Wow." Was all Misao could say as she kicked at a pile of clay roof tiles. "The whole dojo is gone."

Kaoru blinked away tears. This was her home. But it was just a building. She was more worried about the students, Megumi and Sano. Did everyone make it out in time? She glanced over at Kenshin, his body was ridged, his hands balled into fists as he gazed about his ruined dojo.

"I'm sorry Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. "I know how much the dojo meant to you." But the girl was silenced by one glaring look by the red-head.

"I'm sorry to see the dojo in ruins, that I am. But nothing means more to me than you Kaoru." He reached out and pulled her against his body and placed a light kiss on her startled lips. "A dojo is just a building, rock and wood and clay. It can be replaced; we can build another dojo somewhere. One just for us where we can teach our own students. I have enough wealth hidden under this place that we can build whatever you want." He paused, his arms holding ever tighter. "But if I lost you Kaoru."

Thinking she had been stabbed, and then seeing her get shot, right in his arms…nothing meant more to him than Kaoru. Not showing himself to the world, having dozens of eyes on him…not even the stupid dojo. All that mattered was that he had her by his side.

" 'Ello! Anyone there!?" Called a voice from the other side of a leaning stone wall.

"That's Sano!" Kaoru cried, pulling away from Kenshin. "Sano! Over here!" There was the sound of wood being kicked and tumbling stone before Sano's spiky brown hair was spotted.

"Boy, am I glad to see you Missy." Sano declared as he cleared a way for him to get through. "I was worried when we couldn't get back into the dojo to find you. Megumi's been worried sick all night."

Almost as if on cue, Megumi rushed past Sano, squeezing though his roughly made walk-way and nearly burst into tears when she spotted her daughter.

"Misao!" She cried, picking up her heels and quickly picking her way through the debris.

"Momma!" Misao sobbed in return and dashed to meet her mother halfway. They met in a hug and cried into each others arms.

"Are you hurt?" Megumi was able to ask between her tears of relief.

"No," Misao struggled to compose herself as she pulled away from her mother's arms. "But Kaoru is, she's been shot." She urgently tugged at Megumi's clothes. Her mother instantly went into doctor mode and quickly made her way to where Kenshin was helping Kaoru to stand, she was so exhausted. It only took Megumi a half minute of poking around the wound area to come to a conclusion.

"The wound isn't bad, but we need to get that bullet out and keep it clean or she'll get an infection."

Kenshin nodded in agreement and ignored Kaoru's weak protests as he scooped her up in his arms and followed Megumi out of the ruins.

……. .. . .. ……. Two Years Later ……. .. . ... …….

"Come on Yahiko, work on that stance." Kaoru called from the yard as she watched her student in the open air dojo.

"Stop yelling and let me think oiy." The boy muttered back, a scowl marring his youthfully handsome features. The boy was quickly growing into his teenage body. Though he was now almost as tall as Kaoru and lanky as a stick, he was rather graceful thanks to his years of swordsmanship.

Kaoru smiled at the boy as his shifted his stance and she let her eyes wander to the back of the dojo where Kenshin was solemnly gazing at his class…a group of six year olds. He wandered between the five of them, fixing their stance with a word or a tap of his hand. Their young faces pulled into serious gazes.

The old dojo had been destroyed. The star, Saitou was dead and the owner, Aoshi…had vanished. Other dojo's took in the children now homeless because of the fire. Kenshin packed up his wealth, his new wife and friends and left the big city for one not as large. He bought a quaint little dojo that was big enough for the both of them and Sano, Misao and Megumi. He was a stranger here in the new town and he didn't have to hide his face anymore. No one thought twice about the old faded x shaped scar on his face.

Kenshin watched Kaoru over the heads of the young children as they performed their various attacks. He smiled, his eyes growing soft and warm. He had gone from living in the shadows all alone to bight warm sunlight with children to teach and more importantly, a wife. He had her to thank. She dragged him from the darkest depths of hell and showed him heaven. A lump rose to his throat as his eyes glanced at her round abdomen. His child grew within her more and more each day. He could not wait until he could hold the creature he and Kaoru had created with their love. He no longer felt like a monster, a phantom ghost of the dojo.

His new obsession was Kaoru, keeping her happy, making her smile. He marveled at her beauty in the daylight. The way her hair reflected blue-black in the sun, how bright and clear her eyes really were now that she was out of the shadows of his seclusion. She was no longer pale, but a warm glowing radiance that sometimes left him breathless.

Kaoru caught him watching her and she blushed beautifully and smiled. Kenshin smiled too. "Now, now." He said softly as the children at his legs tugged at his clothing to get his attention. His was the kind of life he wanted, had dreamed of.

He was finally happy, and at peace.

* * *

A/n Sweet and Simple. I never know just how a story is going to end. Sometimes I just write until my gut says it's over. Like in this chapter. It was a wild ride, wasn't it? at first I never thought I would ever get over my writers block. But I would hate to remove a story that was already almost done, and I never want to leave a story unfinished. I'm glad I was able to share this story with all of you. Reviews are loved… and most of all…thank you for reading.


End file.
